


Аметист

by Morihel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Эта история началась с заявки: Хочется почитать слеш-оридж про отношения инопланетянина и человека. Лёгкий, хорошо, если будет с юмором, но не стёб. НЦ-17 приветствуется. Суть в том, что инопланетник по строению должен существенно отличаться от человека! Опишите, как они стараются понять друг друга и решить проблему разной физиологии.Но потом текст начал расти и развиваться.))
Relationships: Human/Xeno - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Начало

Началось всё с того, что на "Аметисте" сменился пилот. Рэй летал с ними уже почти два года, но тут загремел в больницу со срочной операцией перед самым отлётом с Кридании. За здоровьем команды следили, конечно, весьма тщательно, но пьяную драку в баре регулярными обследованиями не предотвратишь. Залатали его качественно, страховка позволяла, накануне отлёта Рэй уже сидел на койке, вовсю болтал с приятелями и с отменным аппетитом ел притащенные ими местные фрукты, похожие на помесь морковки с апельсином. Но ни о какой работе в ближайший месяц речи, разумеется, не шло.  
«Аметист» - не новый, но надёжный средний транспортник - должен был отвезти на Новую Терру лириумную руду, которую добывали на одной из здешних лун. Лириум добывали во многих местах, но подходящие условия для его переработки были всего на нескольких планетах, так что вольнонаёмный транспортник всегда мог подзаработать, нанимаясь для его перевозки.  
Как бы то ни было, корабль остался без пилота, а Дан без напарника. Капитан сумел найти нового чуть ли не в день отлёта, никто из команды его не знал.  
Итого четыреста тонн груза, отвечающий за него экипаж из пяти человек, двух треанцев и чёрного кота Дарта Вейдера, всеобщего любимца и капитанского талисмана, и битый жизнью, но всё ещё бодрый и крепкий «Аметист», который это всё перевозил.  
Команда летала вместе не первый год, так что здоровье Рэя их, по понятным причинам, интересовало больше, чем какой-то новичок. Дамиан даже имени нового пилота не спросил. Зря.

Знакомство их состоялось за час до отлёта. Дамиан прибыл в порт одним из первых, но задержался, проходя стандартный тест. Если у пилота на взлёте дрогнет рука, последствия для космопорта могут быть самыми трагическими, а потому никого не допускали к управлению, не проверив на наркотические вещества и психическую стабильность. Дан, как и любой вменяемый космолётчик, накануне вылета не пил и ни разу в жизни не прикасался к наркотикам, но проводившая тестирование дама средних лет всё равно смотрела на него с подозрением. Может, из-за длинных, почти до пояса, волос, выкрашенных в фиолетовый и заплетённых в мелкие косички. Или из-за фенечек, покрывающих обе руки почти до локтей. Или из-за татуировки на щеке… Во всяком случае, тест на наркотики она провела дважды, а в психологической стабильности усомнилась вслух. Дамиан не обиделся – такое случалось чуть ли не в каждом порту, где они останавливались, но выглядеть прилично пилот всё равно считал ниже своего достоинства.  
«Аметист» стоял на выделенной ему площадке, поблескивая чистенькой обшивкой. У трапа бортмеханик романтично и печально прощался с какой-то местной красоткой. По сложившейся традиции Сергей заводил интрижку в каждом порту. Благо, внешность позволяла. Собственно, единственным его достоинством внешность и была, механиком Сергей был весьма посредственным. Капитан ценил его больше за то умиротворяющее действие, которое мужественный красавчик оказывал на суровых чиновниц, а иногда и чиновников, под его влиянием гораздо охотнее соглашавшихся закрыть глаза на разные мелкие прегрешения. А двигатель кэп и сам перебрать мог.  
Дан приветственно махнул механику и взбежал по трапу. Судя по терминалу у входа, вся команда была в сборе. Дан приложил к окошку руку, устройство просканировало его отпечатки и приветственно пискнуло, его имя появилось в конце списка. Удобная система, всегда можно точно узнать, кто на борту. Времени оставалось немного, он закинул вещи в каюту и направился на своё рабочее место.  
Первое, что Дан увидел, войдя в рубку, был его новый напарник. Точнее, кресло, в котором тот сидел, спиной к выходу. Второй пилот видел только свесившиеся через подлокотники длинные серо-чёрные крылья, сложенные, как два веера. Дан даже опешил. И несколько секунд смотрел на этакое чудо, прежде чем поздороваться.  
\- Привет.  
\- Здравствуйте, - существо развернулось вместе с креслом, приподняв крылья, чтобы не мели о полу. Оно оказалось маленьким и хрупким, наверняка, когда встанет, человеку едва дотянется макушкой до подбородка. Одето в незнакомую чёрную форму без нашивок, с высоким, почти до подбородка, воротником и вышивкой серебром по рукавам. Новый пилот сидел, поджав ноги, почти свернувшись клубочком, и свободно помещался в кресле весь, кроме крыльев, конечно. Дан таких инопланетян не встречал ни разу. Не скрытые одеждой части тела были покрыты мелкой, отливающей сталью чешуёй. Узкое треугольное лицо, впрочем, оказалось почти человеческим, с высокими острыми скулами, лиловыми губами красивой формы и упрямым подбородком. Только вместо носа пара подрагивающих щелей. Дан, впрочем, не сразу это рассмотрел, с первого взгляда потерявшись в глазах. Светло-зелёных, раза в три больше человеческих, с огромной, почти не оставляющей белка радужкой и узкими чёрточками зрачков. Над внутренним углом каждого вместо бровей темнело по паре круглых блестящих органов размером с горошину. На голове чешуйки переходили в длинные иглы, образующие нечто похожее на гриву.  
\- Эммм... я Дамиан Райли. Можно Дан. Второй пилот. - Дан улыбнулся и сел в своё кресло. Создание повело длинным острым ухом и тоже улыбнулось. Неуверенно, явно пытаясь копировать человеческую мимику. Набор клыков впечатлял.  
\- Я - Рьяшше. Пилот, – интерлингвом оно владело свободно, даже акцента не было.   
Что говорить дальше, Дамиан не представлял. Не спрашивать же, откуда такое чудо выискалось!  
\- Вы раньше не встречались с кра’а-нарами? - неожиданно пришёл ему на помощь Рьяшше.  
Дан чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно! О кра’а-нарах он слышал, но видел их до этого только на голографиях.  
Крайне замкнутая немногочисленная раса, обитающая где-то на окраинах исследованных миров. Они официально не входили в Содружество Разумных Рас, и общение с ними ограничивали необходимым минимумом. А ещё об их пилотах ходили легенды. Целая раса прирождённых пилотов, с рождения мыслящих в шести измерениях. Нет, разумеется, переманить крылатых с их стремительных, почти неуязвимых "цикад" было нереально. Лишь изгнанники, высланные с родины, порой попадались в экипажах Содружества.  
\- Не доводилось. Вас редко можно встретить.  
Интересно, что его занесло на один из мелких транспортников? «Бабочку» любой государственный корабль с руками оторвёт.  
\- Разумеется! – красивые глаза на секунду скрыла голубоватая плёнка третьего века. – Прошу прощения. Глупый вопрос.  
\- Явился! - В рубку вошел капитан. Невысокий, плотный, лысоватый человек, совсем не похожий на бравого космопроходца. - Я уж думал, и тебе замену искать придётся.   
Дан пожал плечами и активировал голографическую консоль. Рьяшше сделал то же самое.  
На лице пилота появилось странное выражение, которое Дамиан, никогда не увлекавшийся ксенологией, расшифровать не смог. Лёгкой вибрацией пола отозвались заработавшие двигатели.  
\- А почему вылет перенесли? – поинтересовался Дан. - Мы же только вечером стартовать должны были.  
\- Свен сказал, что лучше вылететь сейчас.  
Объяснение было исчерпывающим. Неизвестно, было ли дело в жутковатом даре псионика, или в его обширных, оставшихся от армейского прошлого, связях, но если он говорил, что что-то обязательно нужно сделать, капитан почти никогда не спорил.  
\- Но деньги за пропавший билет он мне вернет, как только за доставку груза рассчитаемся. – В рубку заглянула Марта. Процокала каблучками к месту навигатора, активировала голографическую консоль. – Я в кои-то веки на выставку традиционной криданийской скульптуры выбраться хотела!  
\- Я тебя сам туда свожу, как когда в следующий раз здесь будем. Всё равно она постоянная, – раздался из динамиков хрипловатый голос. Место связиста было отдельным: тесная, наглухо закрывающаяся капсула, стены покрыты активированным лириумом, усиливающим телепатический сигнал настолько, что он мог преодолевать космические пространства. Дамиан не представлял, как там можно находиться.  
\- Капитан, разрешение на вылет получено.  
\- Хорошо. Так, отставить посторонние разговоры. Старт!  
Плавно, как поднятый ветром осенний лист, «Аметист» оторвался от посадочной площадки и принялся набирать высоту.

Напарником Рьяшше оказался довольно неплохим. Разве что пообщаться с ним получалось редко - большую часть свободного времени кра’а-нар проводил, запершись в своей каюте. Пилотировал он действительно гениально, путь до Новой Террры должен был занять чуть больше трех дней вместо намеченных пяти. Рьяшше ни с кем близко не сходился, лишь с Даном говорил на профессиональные темы, да изредка болтал с Майфе и Файм, треанками-близняшками, занимающими на корабле должность медика. Одну на двоих, согласно причудливым законам треанских общественных отношений.  
Рьяшше держался с командой подчёркнуто ровно и вежливо, и Дан пока не разобрался, как интерпретировать то, что при виде него пилот настораживает уши, а встречаясь с Мартой или капитаном, чаще моргает и едва заметно топорщит гриву.  
Дан вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что не на шутку заинтересовался непривычным напарником. Тот ему даже снился несколько раз. За прошедшие с момента вылета дни он прочёл всё, что в корабельной библиотеке нашлось про кра’а-наров. Не так много, на самом деле. Оказалось, что этот вид развивался при гораздо более низкой гравитации, чем на Земле и большинстве планет Содружества. Преимущественно хищники, когда-то охотились в воздухе и до сих пор сохранили множество… Дан так и не понял, что в статье подразумевалось под ритуальными играми в воздухе. Гермафродиты; детёныш вылупляется из яйца. Брачные обычаи скорее сходны с человеческими; образуют постоянные пары на время выращивания потомства. Продолжительность жизни достигает двухсот тридцати лет по исчислению их родного мира. В переводе на стандартные это получалось около ста восьмидесяти. Социальный строй – абсолютная монархия. То есть была, с недавних пор – военная диктатура. Несмотря на высокий уровень технического развития, колонизовали всего лишь несколько планет. И, самое интересное, ссылка у «бабочек» считалось самым ужасным наказанием, хуже даже смертной казни. К ней приговаривали лишь за очень тяжелые преступления.  
На других планетах они жили очень мало, редко дольше пяти стандартных лет. 

В рубке он нашел только Рьяшше и Вейдера. Здоровенный чёрный котяра имел неискоренимую привычку забираться на колени к пилотам или навигатору и дрыхнуть. Ему это чаще всего позволяли. В период, когда корабль идёт по подпространству, в рубке был обязан присутствовать один из пилотов, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, но делать ему было, по большей части, нечего. Рьяшше с Вейдером по-братски поделили кресло (хотя кра’а-нар, кажется, всё же занимал несколько меньшую его часть). Одной рукой пилот чесал кота за ушами, второй листал какую-то статью на голографическом экране. Длинные четырёхсуставные пальцы уверенно ласкали громко мурчащего кота, почти полностью погружаясь в пушистый мех. В этом было что-то, притягивающее взгляд.  
\- Что читаешь? – поинтересовался Дан, заглядывая пилоту через плечо. Иллюстрации впечатляли.  
\- Изучаю людей. – Рьяшше и не подумал смущаться. – Как раз дошёл до способа размножения.  
\- А зачем тебе нас так подробно изучать? – Дан облокотился на спинку пилотского кресла.  
От кра’а-нара исходил слабый горьковатый запах. Скорее приятный с человеческой точки зрения.  
\- Мне с вами работать. Надеюсь, довольно долго.  
\- А-а... Ну и, - Дан бросил взгляд на всё еще бесстыдно развёрнутую почти на максимум статью, - Интересно?  
Рьяшше чуть опустил уши, Дан не так давно понял, что это означает задумчивость.  
\- Странно. Двуполость эта ваша… неудобно, наверное. Да и сам процесс… Словно какие-то механизмы. Коннекторы, разъёмы… у нас не так. Хотя принцип в чём-то похож, да.  
Разговор с кра’а-наром о сексе – такого в жизни Дамиана до сих пор не было и вряд ли будет когда-нибудь ещё. Надо ловить момент!  
\- А как у вас? – этот вопрос в статьях, что читал Дамиан, был тактично обойдён.   
\- Пара переплетается половыми щупальцами и обменивается семенной жидкостью.  
С такого близкого расстояния можно было изучить иголки в гриве Рьяшше. Сейчас плотно прижатые к голове, более тёмные, скорее цвета графита, а не стали, как остальная чешуя. По ним шли чёрные штрихи узора, такие же, как и на крыльях.  
\- Как у улиток? – в детстве Дан держал пару декоративных люминисцентных улиток в террариуме.  
\- Понятия не имею! – Рьяшше встопорщил гриву, чуть не оцарапав человеку подбородок. – Как у кра’а-наров!  
Дан задумался, стоит ли извиниться. С одной стороны – не слишком вежливо получилось, с другой Рьяшше тоже людей с механизмами сравнил.  
\- Привет, парни! - От мук выбора его избавила вошедшая Марта. Сегодня она, редкий случай, была без каблуков, так что Дамиан её приближения не услышал.  
Когда Дан только устроился на «Аметист», он пытался ухаживать за похожей на экзотическую статуэтку красавицей, но, к сожалению, оказался для неё слишком обычным. Девушка устроилась на своём месте, развернула рабочую панель, кот соскочил с пилотского кресла и дезертировал к ней на колени, мигом обшерстив облегающее алое платье.  
\- Чего это он? – Навигатор погладила выгибающего спину Вейдера.  
\- Мёрзнет, - кра’а-нар втянул ноги на кресло и привычно свернулся клубочком.  
Второй пилот мысленно записал ещё один пункт в список особенностей напарника.  
Рьяшше тем временем закрыл малоприличную статью и открыл другую. Как заметил Дан – про улиток.  
Этой же ночью Дамиану вновь приснился Рьяшше, но на сей раз в весьма специфических и, он был уверен, физиологически невозможных обстоятельствах.

Бар был недорогой и не слишком презентабельный. Обычное припортовое заведение с громкой музыкой и крепкой выпивкой, из тех, куда заходят экипажи только приземлившихся кораблей, по давней традиции отмечая посадку. Вокруг порта таких было полно, равно как и ночных клубов, борделей и дешёвых гостиниц на одну ночь.   
Команда «Аметиста» почти в полном составе сидела за столиком и праздновала удачный рейс и появившиеся деньги. Отсутствовали только капитан, у которого возникли какие-то сложности с документами на груз и основной пилот, привычно запершийся в каюте, как только необходимость в его навыках отпала.  
\- Рьяшше так и не появится? – Сергей отпил из бокала чего-то ядовито-зелёного и скривился. Сегодня, редкий случай, он ещё не успел кого-то закадрить и сидел в гордом одиночестве.  
\- Сказал, что не сможет. – Марта тряхнула смоляными кудряшками и лихо опрокинула стакан. – Напьюсь с горя, что ли. Никто меня не любит!  
Навигатор увлекалась ксенологией в своём неповторимом ключе, коллекционируя межвидовые связи. Когда в команде появились треанки, она не успокоилась, пока не затащила близняшек в койку. Согласно обычаям их родины - одновременно. И упорно не замечающий её заигрываний кра’а-нар уже вызывал у девушки зубовный скрежет.  
\- Мы все любим! А с ним у тебя всё равно технически не получилось бы! – «утешил» её Дан.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? – Марта определённо не была трезва, но ясность мышления ещё сохранила.  
\- В статье прочитал, – соврал пилот.  
Сидящий напротив Свен смерил его всепроницающим взглядом прозрачно-серых глаз, но ничего не сказал. Команда о специфических талантах связиста ухитрялась регулярно забывать, а он большую часть времени вежливо делал вид, что знает обо всех отнюдь не всё.  
\- Оставили бы «бабочку» в покое, ему и так тяжело, - сказала Майфе. Или Файм, Дан так и не научился различать сестричек. – Кра’а-нары плохо переносят повышенную гравитацию.  
\- Потому и живут так мало, да? – Сергей, уже вовсю переглядывающийся с блондинкой за соседним столиком, за разговором следить, тем не менее, не переставал. А Дан понял, что статьи о крылатых созданиях читал не только он.  
Марта трагически вздохнула и долила в свой бокал ещё виски. Тот факт, что редкий экземпляр может умереть, так и не пополнив собой её коллекцию, наводил на неё искреннюю скорбь.  
\- Вообще-то, самая частая причина смерти среди кра’а-наров-изгнанников – это самоубийство. – Свен невозмутимо отодвинул от Марты бутылку.  
Да, судя по всему, статьи про крылатую расу были самым популярным чтением за время последнего полёта. Хотя в имевшихся в корабельной библиотеке материалах о таком точно не говорилось. Интересно, где связист это выкопал?  
\- Откуда данные?  
\- Может, сменим тему, а? – то ли Файм, то ли Майфе слизнула с усов капли сливочного ликёра. – Как будто кроме кра’а-наров уже и поговорить не о чем!

На корабль Дан возвращался ранним утром, в гордом одиночестве. Сергей склеил-таки блондинку и удалился к ней «смотреть коллекцию марок», остальные встретили каких-то старых знакомых и остались с ними вспоминать былое. Стоянка на Новой Терре должна была продлиться всего несколько суток, смысла искать на этот период жильё в городе Дан не видел, предпочитая ночевать в своей каюте на «Аметисте».  
По посадочному полю гулял ветер. Народу почти не было, только на другом конце поля очередной транспортник мягко опускался на посадочные крепежи. Он был похож на гигантское насекомое с серым раздутым брюхом дополнительных грузовых отсеков. «Аметист» пару дней назад выглядел так же. Потом представители компании отсоединили добавочный отсек, перегрузили контейнеры с рудой в грузовики и отвезли по направлению к виднеющейся на горизонте громаде завода. Космопорт принадлежал обрабатывающей компании, как, собственно, и весь город.  
Дан поднял воротник и заторопился к дремлющему в объятиях крепежей «Аметисту». Когда до корабля оставалось метров пятьдесят, он разглядел кра’а-нара. Знакомая невысокая фигурка быстро шла в направлении здания космопорта.  
Просторную, сшитую на человека рубашку с разрезами на спине развевал ветер. Странно, но Дан, кажется, вообще не видел его в кра’а-нарской одежде, кроме как в первую встречу. Во время полёта Рьяшше переоделся в стандартный комбинезон, запас которых хранился на «Аметисте» а, получив деньги, первым же делом заказал в ближайшем магазине несколько комплектов человеческой одежды. Даже треанки в свободное время порой щеголяли в минималистичном кожаном облачении, принятом на их жаркой родине, но Рьяшше, кажется, вообще не взял с собой личных вещей.  
Дан недоумённо проследил за ним взглядом. Делать в этом здании никому из экипажа было решительно нечего. За время существования человечества любопытство убило миллионы кошек и покалечило тысячи Варвар. Но о вреде указанного качества для пилотов в пословицах, кажется, ничего не говорилось. Дамиан пошёл следом.  
Рьяшше вошёл в здание и устремился к внутренним лифтам. Когда Дан добежал до них, кабина уже давно уехала, но на управляющей панели всё ещё горел значок – крыша.

На крыше космопорта была оборудована смотровая площадка. Ветер здесь дул гораздо сильнее, чем внизу, легко выдувая тепло из-под куртки. Дамиан поёжился и нашёл глазами напарника. Кра’а-нар стоял у ограждения, опёршись руками о перила, но смотрел не на россыпь кораблей внизу, а куда-то вдаль. Рьяшше запрокинул голову и повёл лопатками, словно разминаясь. И Дан впервые увидел, как кра’а-нар раскрывает крылья. Серебристо-серые веера медленно, плавно расправлялись, можно было полностью разглядеть тонкие спицы костей и чёрный поперечный узор-штриховку. Крылья оказались удивительно большими, в расправленном состоянии каждое было раза в два длиннее тела кра’а-нара. В свете местной звезды они отливали голубоватым. Он пошевелил ими, сначала распахнул во всю ширину, затем свёл за спиной.  
Дан осторожно обошёл напарника, встал рядом. Вгляделся в запрокинутое лицо. Рьяшше поднялся на цыпочки и закрыл глаза, веера крыльев немного повернулись, ловя порывы ветра. Дан не видел раньше подобного выражения на лице напарника, но что оно означает, кажется, догадался.  
\- Рьяшше?  
Длинное ухо дёрнулось в сторону звука, но глаз кра’а-нар не открыл.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Тянет, – стальные веера начали так же неспешно складываться, - В Небо. Ты зачем тут?  
\- Я… - Дан задумался. Не признаваться же, что при виде него вспомнил про слова Свена и с чего-то забеспокоился. – Шёл на корабль, увидел тебя…  
Рьяшше всё так же стоял, закрыв глаза, длиннющие пальцы оплели перила.  
\- Может, выпьем? Хорошо помогает от тоски. Людям, я имею в виду.  
\- Мне нельзя, - кра’а-нар повернулся к нему и открыл глаза. Из-под век плеснуло зеленью, Дану на секунду даже показалось, что глаза пилота слегка светятся. – Мы вообще не используем наркотические вещества, только стимуляторы.  
\- А как вы тогда расслабляетесь? – не удержался от вопроса Дамиан. Когда ещё представится возможность так спокойно пообщаться? Хотя ледяной ветер, к разговорам всё же не располагал.  
\- Летаем. Общаемся. Занимаемся сексом.  
\- С этим можешь к Марте обратиться, она будет рада.  
Рьяшше поморщился и встопорщил гриву. Дан чуть поколебался и добавил:  
\- А я могу предложить общение, если хочешь.  
Кра’а-нар моргнул третьим веком, секунду принюхивался, как показалось человеку, заинтересованно, затем отступил от ограждения и сказал:  
\- Давай поедим вместе?

Закусочная в здании космопорта работала, как выяснилось, круглосуточно. И еда там была довольно приличной.  
\- Скажи, а почему вы, люди, скалитесь, когда хотите показать доброе расположение? – Рьяшше подцепил щипчиками ломтик почти сырого, тонко нарезанного мяса. Дан бы такое есть поостерегся, но у кра’а-наров хищничество более выражено.  
\- Так принято, – сам Дамиан заказал фирменный местный салат, после выпивки ничего серьёзнее в горло не лезло. – Улыбка – это не вполне оскал, другие мышцы задействованы.  
Он попробовал продемонстрировать на себе. Рьяшше посмотрел с интересом, попытался повторить. У него обе гримасы получились не слишком различающимися - сказалось иное строение мышц.  
\- У нас это – агрессия, почти крайняя степень. Дальше – только драка. Очень грубо в приличном обществе.  
Рьяшше шевельнул ушами. Дан улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
\- Интересно. А то, как ты шипы топорщишь – это неприязнь?  
\- Да. Еще настороженность или обида, есть несколько вариантов.  
Когда подали кофе, они оба уже неплохо знали особенности мимики друг друга. Дан похвалил себя за догадливость. Почти все его предположения подтвердились.  
\- Скажи, а почему ты на «Аметисте»? – решился спросить Дан, когда кофе почти закончился, а пауза несколько затянулась.  
\- Поясни. - Рьяшше кофе, как ни странно, тоже пил, хотя добавлял в него совершенно неимоверное количество сахара.  
\- На малые транспортники идут либо посредственности, как я, например, либо те, кого на государственные корабли больше ни за что не возьмут. Как Марту или Свена. – Марту с трёх подряд элитных лайнеров выкидывали за неуставные отношения, а у Свена случилась какая-то тёмная история, после которой его выставили из армии с треском. - Но тебя же на любой военный крейсер возьмут, только пожелай?  
\- Я никогда не пойду в армию. – Рьяшше разозлённо встопорщил гриву и посмотрел человеку прямо в глаза. – А почему ты говоришь, что ты плохой пилот? Задатки у тебя достойные.  
Дамиан решил не шокировать напарника тем, с какими баллами закончил Академию. Но тему понятливо сменил. Баек о его ляпах и проколах времён обучения хватило аккурат до конца кофе и почти на всю дорогу до корабля.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Рьяшше, когда они уже собирались разойтись по каютам, - Если бы было возможно, за сексом я бы тоже обратился к тебе.  
\- Ну-у… я не против, - Дан вспомнил о щупальцах, - В принципе.

Следующие дни он был поглощен только одним вопросом: «Как?» Размышления особых плодов не приносили. Хорошо, что большая часть команды, включая капитана, появлялась на корабле только на ночь и то не каждый день, иначе бы они определённо заинтересовались, чем таким столь увлечён второй пилот. Свен так точно бы заметил.  
Толковых идей, впрочем, не было, особенно если учесть скудность доступной информации. В Сети Новой Терры нашлось несколько статей с подробным описанием анатомического строения кра’а-наров, но это не слишком помогло. Возможно, помогла бы сеть межпланетная, но спускать все, полученные за этот рейс, деньги за получасовое подключение Дамиану было банально жалко. Пару раз снились интересные варианты, но на практике они были, разумеется, неприменимы. Не к медикам же с такими вопросами идти? Дан представил, как Майфе или Файм (или, не приведи Космос, обе сразу!) смотрит на него сверху вниз (пилот доставал сестричкам аккурат до верхней пары грудей) и, хихикая, придумывает способ совокупиться с кра’а-наром, и содрогнулся. К треанкам он, впрочем, всё же заглянул. Окольными путями выяснил, что никакие жидкости человеческого организма не токсичны для кра’а-наров, и наоборот. Это радовало.  
Рьяшше же завёл привычку каждое утро отправляться на смотровую площадку и разминать крылья. Дан ходил вместе с ним. Во-первых, из опасения, что кра’а-нар всё же не выдержит и сиганёт за ограждение. Он, конечно, признаков депрессии не проявлял, но кто их, крылатых, знает. А во-вторых, потому, что не терял надежды обсудить с Рьяшше тот разговор. Тот, впрочем, к нему не возвращался. Единственным признаком изменений в их отношениях были прогулки по крыше и то, что возвращаясь с них в лифте кра’а-нар прижимался к человеку спиной с пластинами сложенных крыльев и позволял осторожно обнять себя за плечи. Как он сам говорил – чтобы согреться.  
В предпоследний вечер на Новой Терре Дан всё же не выдержал. За ужином он подсел к Рьяшше в общей столовой. Улучив момент, наклонился к острому уху и шепнул:  
\- Знаешь, если ты не передумал… я думаю, что два разумных существа найдут способ доставить друг другу удовольствие.  
Рьяшше кивнул и выловил из своей тарелки последний кусок мяса. Ушли из столовой они вместе. Марта проводила их удивлённым взглядом, немного подумала и чуть не подавилась кофе.

Освещение в каюте у Рьяшше было настроено почти на минимум. Как говорилось в достопамятной статье, кра’а-нары неплохо видели в темноте, а маленькие дополнительные глаза их могли улавливать тепловое излучение. Дан нерешительно застыл у порога, опасаясь что-то задеть. Рьяшше понял проблему, коснулся управляющей панели и лампы разгорелись ярче.  
Каюта оказалась почти пустой. Всё, что только можно, было убрано или перемещено к стенам. «Это из-за крыльев» - понял Дан. Должно быть, не слишком удобно жить в помещении, где не можешь их толком расправить. И снова – никаких сувениров с родины, никаких личных вещей. Только с койки свисает памятная по первому знакомству форма. Рьяшше извинился и быстро убрал её куда-то.  
Дан чувствовал себя немного неловко. Нет, секса в его жизни было много, даже межрасовый несколько раз случался, но при других обстоятельствах.   
Тем временем Рьяшше решительно шагнул к нему, поднялся на цыпочки и неуклюже поцеловал в губы. Тряхнул ушами.  
\- Кажется, это делается так.  
\- В целом, да, - Дан обнял тонкое костлявое тело, осторожно положил ладонь на шипастый затылок. - Позволь, объясню в деталях.  
Учить кра’а-нара целоваться оказалось весьма увлекательным занятием. Губы у Рьяшше оказались прохладными, язык – узким и юрким, как рыбка.  
\- А у вас нет похожих обычаев? – удивился Дамиан, когда они оторвались друг от друга, пытаясь отдышаться. Судя по тому, как к нему теперь прижимался Рьяшше, занятие ему понравилось.  
\- Есть, – вертикальные зрачки расширились, глаза кра’а-нара казались теперь двумя колодцами с мерцающими хризолитовыми краями. - Просто не принято у… в приличном обществе. Обычно делают вот так.  
Рьяшше двумя руками вцепился в его косицы, заставив наклонить голову, быстро лизнул ухо, затем ещё раз, забираясь языком в раковину, еле ощутимо прикусил мочку. Некая часть человеческого организма отреагировала на это совершенно определённым образом.  
\- Впечатляет. – Дан попробовал повторить, осторожно поймал чужое ухо губами. То смешно дёрнулось. Мелкая гладкая чешуя была прохладной, чуть ребристой и удивительно приятной на ощупь.  
\- Да-ан… - Рьяшше прижался к нему еще теснее и горячо зашептал куда-то в ключицы. – Запоминай! Уши и за ушами… мммм, да, именно тут… задняя часть шеи, локтевые и коленные сгибы. Вообще все места, где чешуя наиболее тонкая. Особенно пах и внутренняя часть бёдер. Оххммм…  
Чтобы ответить, пришлось, к сожалению, прекратить вылизывать чужое ухо.  
\- Ну, тогда тоже запомни, – на кра’а-наре были джинсы с плетёным из шнуров поясом. Как выяснилось, под него вполне удобно просовывались пальцы. - Промежность, низ живота, шея также, область позвоночника, ключицы, бока… Пальцы рук и область между ними. И, как ни странно, тоже уши.  
Рьяшше фыркнул. Затем неохотно отстранился и принялся растеривать рубашку. Дамиан хотел было ему помочь, но вовремя вспомнил, что и от своей одежды неплохо было бы избавиться. 

Обнаженный Дан сидел на краю кровати, раздвинув ноги. Рьяшше устроился между его коленей, разложив крылья почти на всю поверхность пола, и с интересом изучал «поле деятельности».  
\- Занятно ты устроен. – Рьяшше провёл пальцами по всей длине члена, другой рукой осторожно ощупал мошонку. Наклонился, щекоча кожу дыханием, обнюхал, осторожно лизнул головку. Дамиан вздрогнул.  
\- Есть в этом что-то пугающее, – кра’а-нар отстранился. Зеленущие глаза чуть заметно прищурились. Дамиан покосился вниз. Горизонтальная щель на лобке у Рьяшше была чуть приоткрыта, там виднелось что-то влажно блестящее. Интересно, какая это степень возбуждения, если на человеческий переводить?  
\- Хочешь, я первый? Если боишься… – великодушно предложил Дан. Член уже просто ныл, требуя внимания, но не спугнуть «бабочку» было важнее.  
\- Я? Боюсь?! – Рьяшше, кажется, не на шутку оскорбился. И отважно накрыл ртом торчащий член. Отшатнулся, закашлялся, прошипел что-то на своём языке. Второй раз он взялся за дело осторожнее. Обвил пальцами основание члена, обхватил губами головку, осторожно двинулся вперёд-назад. Через пару движений дело определённо пошло на лад. Дамиан откинулся на спину, закрыл глаза…  
\- Ашшш… Рьяшше, зубы!  
\- Мгм? - кра’а-нар насторожил уши, но своего занятия, хвала богам, не прекратил.  
\- Не задевай зубами, это неприятно. – Дан с опозданием вспомнил, как выглядят зубы его любовника и напрягся. Впрочем, губы на члене делали своё дело, о реальности он благополучно забыл спустя пару минут.  
Рьяшше сглотнул, затем вытащил из лежащей у кровати пачки салфетку и вытер губы каким-то даже чопорным движением. Скользнул вверх, забросил на шею Дамиану холодные тонкие руки. Дамиан усилием воли стряхнул посторгазменную расслабленность, поцеловал совсем по-человечески припухшие губы. Сесть на кровать Рьяшше, ввиду особенностей анатомии не мог, Дан осторожно уложил его на спину, сел рядом, наклонился к губам. Ряшше собрал крылья как можно плотнее, но они всё равно здорово мешали, приходилось постоянно смотреть, куда ставишь руки. У Рьяшше не было, разумеется, ни пупка, ни сосков, только на груди большое выпуклое пятно, словно свежий шрам от ожога. Когда человек коснулся его, Рьяшше вздрогнул определённо не от возбуждения. Дан провёл губами по напряженной шее, груди, спустился ниже. Осторожно лизнул внутреннюю поверхность бедра, затем паховую складку. Рьяшше тяжело, совсем по-человечески дышал, лицо его исказилось, глаза скрылись под плёнками век. Не прекращая вылизывать, человек провёл, едва касаясь, кончиками пальцев по приоткрытой щели в паху кра’а-нара. Складка разошлась, из неё выглянула и распустилась хризантема небольших, с мизинец, лиловых щупалец. Нежные полупрозрачные кончики ткнулись в его ладонь, обвились вокруг пальцев, напрашиваясь на ласку. Дан чуть было не отдёрнул руку. Не от брезгливости – её-то как раз не было вовсе – от страха. Как такое руками? Даже касаться страшно – в два счета повредишь. Человек осторожно, на пробу, пошевелил пальцами, оглаживая скользкие тёплые отростки. Рьяшше ахнул, затем недовольно раздул носовые щели.  
\- Осторожнее!  
\- Прости, - Дамиан осторожно убрал руку. - Попробуем по-другому.  
Он легко коснулся щупалец языком, мягко захватил одно губами…  
\- О-о-охх…- Рьяшше выгнулся, вцепившись в простыни руками, - У тебя рот… горячий…  
\- Это плохо? – Испугался Дан.  
\- Нет. – Рьяшше вскинул бёдра, стремясь продлить прикосновение, – Ещё…  
Дальше Рьяшше членораздельно не говорил, лишь тихо поскуливал, царапая человеку плечо. И это заводило похлеще любых порнофильмов. Щупальца были мягкими и тёплыми, они тыкались в его губы, пытались обвиться вокруг языка, выделяемый ими секрет слегка горчил, как хороший вермут. Дан вылизывал скользкие отростки и сожалел только о том, что не может в такой момент уделить внимание своему члену. Занятие возбуждало до звона в ушах.  
Наконец, Рьяшше выгнулся, почти встав на мостик, и издал совсем уж невероятный, на грани ультразвука крик, переходящий в довольное шипение.  
Дамиан отстранился и улёгся на койку рядом. Рьяшше повернулся на бок, повозился, устраивая поудобнее крылья. Ткнулся ртом ему в губы, слизывая свою собственную семенную жидкость. Нашел всё еще стоящий член человека, оплёл его гибкими пальцами. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы Дамиан тоже забился в оргазме.  
\- Всё же секс при повышенной гравитации здорово утомляет. - Рьяшше аккуратно пристроил колючую голову на плечо Дамиану.  
\- Тебе тяжело здесь?  
\- Да. Это сложно описать… как будто весишь втрое больше положенного. Руку поднять – и то утомительно. И не взлетишь…  
\- Именно поэтому вы… - договорить Дамиан не смог.  
\- Чаще всего, – голос кра’а-нара стал совсем уж сонным. – Но я выживу, у меня цель есть. Не дождутся…  
Дамиан натянул на них обоих покрывало.

\- На Криданию больше не летаем, – неожиданно объявил капитан, собрав их на следующий день. – В ближайшее время, по крайней мере. Там какая-то хрень творится, всю планету перекрыли, выпускают только после проверки всего, что только можно.  
\- Давно? – поинтересовался Дамиан, перестав жонглировать яблоками. На Новой Терре их выращивали, и капитан не удержался, купил сразу ящик на всю команду. Команда оценила, даже преимущественно хищная её часть.  
\- Да почти сразу, как только мы вылетели. Меня потому так долго с документами и мурыжили – не было отметок о досмотре. Военная операция какая-то, совместно с кра’а-нарами.  
Рьяшше молча чистил своё яблоко. Лишь дрогнули, чуть приподнимаясь, иглы на голове.  
\- Чего это они? – удивилась Марта, метко запустив огрызок в утилизатор.  
\- Они после государственного переворота вообще носятся как наскипидаренные по всей Галактике, – пожал плечами Свен.  
\- Переворота? – заинтересовалась какая-то из сестричек.  
\- Ну, как теперь выражаются, смещения с должности не оправдавшего доверия правящего семейства, – поморщился капитан. – Крылатый, а ты что об этом знаешь?  
\- То же, что и вы. Могу поспорить, там даже рядовые солдаты не знают, в чём дело, – кра’а-нар невозмутимо отправил в рот яблочную дольку. – Ну так что, капитан, куда летим?


	2. Это не вторая часть, скорее - полуторная.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писалось по заявке: Исследовательский корабль потерпел крушение на неизвестной планете. Повезло, что атмосфера кислородная и флора с фауной не слишком недружелюбные. Некоторые ее тентаклевидные представители вообще очень полюбили одного члена экипажа. Тот отбивается и убегает, но от своего счастья не убежишь Хочется, чтобы был полный ХЭ.

Надо признать, механиком Сергей был посредственным. Нет, он мог устранить неполадку, никогда не забывал вовремя проверить двигатель или заменить износившиеся детали, но определить неисправность по ничтожному изменению шума двигателя, на слух найти разболтавшееся крепление или учуять только собирающийся перегореть контакт он не умел. Не чувствовал корабль, как говорили знатоки. Сергей на всю жизнь запомнил, как приглашённая в двигательный отсек с романтическими целями девушка (как позже выяснилось – тоже бортмеханик) пробыла там пять минут, после чего выдала «Да у вас же ротор вот-вот откажет!», застегнула платье и полезла устранять неисправность.  
Немного утешало то, что среди вольнонаёмной братии таких как он было большинство, хорошие специалисты шли на государственные корабли или в армию. Нет, конечно, иной раз и вольный капитан ухитрялся отхватить отличного механика, как, например, на «Спокойствии» или «Space Braineater», но такое было исключением и редкой удачей. Сергей со своим непрофессионализмом давно смирился, приносил пользу другими талантами и составил себе график полных проверок двигателя, которому аккуратно следовал.  
На данный момент до времени очередной глобальной проверки оставалось не меньше недели, так что он со спокойной душой отдыхал у себя в каюте. «Аметист» вез груз каких-то приборов на Веллию и как раз совершал последний за перелёт проход через подпространство. Умиротворяюще урчал двигатель, на голографическом экране крутилась запись выступления звезды профессионального стриптиза. Весьма горячей дамочки, даром что синей и со щупальцами на голове. Когда корабль немного тряхнуло, Сергей даже не забеспокоился. Только подумал мимолётно, что пилоты совсем охренели, от чего, спрашивается, в подпространстве можно уворачиваться? А потом взвыла сирена, замигал свет, а искусственная гравитация на секунду отключилась, затем вдавила его в койку двойной перегрузкой и только потом успокоилось.  
Сергей выбрался из каюты в коридор и почти сразу столкнулся с полуодетым и очень злым капитаном.  
\- А что слу…  
\- В двигательный, живо! – Матиас Рован бегом направлялся туда, и Сергею не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним.  
\- Так что творится? – поинтересовался он, на ходу застёгивая штаны.  
\- Выбросило нас.  
Это порой случалось со всеми кораблями. Непредвиденный выход из подпространства не в расчетной точке. Явление неприятное, но вполне переживаемое.  
\- А почему тогда такая паника?  
\- Блядь, Сергей, ты ёбаный идиот! – капитан открыл дверь технического отсека, тёмного и непривычно тихого. Сергей только тут сообразил, что не чувствует привычной вибрации от работающего главного двигателя. – Нас выбросило потому, что отказал движок! И мы сейчас сделаем всё возможное, чтобы не оказали ещё и маневровые, потому что без них будем не просто в жопе, а в дерьмовой чёрной анальной дыре!  
Сергей без разговоров взялся за переключатели.  
\- Тут планета поблизости, – добавил немного успокоившийся капитан, обихаживая второй двигатель, – Наши пилоты обещали нас на неё посадить на одних маневровых. Там и отремонтируем. Но жалование я тебе, долбоёбу, урежу нахер!

На планету они всё-таки сели, причём именно сели, а не рухнули, даже обошлись без пострадавших. Спасибо мастерству пилотов, дурной удаче всех космолётчиков и корабельному талисману лично. Последнему в ближайшие дни предстояло постараться не лопнуть от тайком подсовываемых всеми лакомств. Безымянная планета обладала пригодной для дыхания атмосферой, да и вообще оказалась весьма приятной, в меру тёплой и зелёной. В смысле, покрытой растительностью. Удивительно, что такая роскошь необитаема и не нанесёна на карту. Так что экипаж, только придя в себя и убедившись, что с кораблём не произошло ничего фатального, прилип к иллюминаторам. Сканер показал отсутствие крупных животных форм в радиусе пяти километров, ничего опасного или ядовитого в составе воздуха, воды и живых организмов тоже не нашлось. «Аметист» как по заказу приземлился на берегу мелкой прозрачной реки, протекавшей посреди густого леса. Медики, правда, посмотрев результаты сканирования, запретили всем выходить наружу, пока не будут синтезированы иммуномодуляторы. Команда не спорила, мало радости загнуться от аллергии на какую-то местную пыльцу.  
Так что капитан ещё раз, для закрепления, обматерил механика и велел тому не показываться на глаза, пока не починит двигатель, после чего все занялись своими делами.  
Героические пилоты отправились отдыхать (читай - трахаться). Навигатор попыталась было набиться к ним третьей, но была тактично проигнорирована, после чего нашла в своих запасах бутылку сливочного ликёра и утащила обоих медиков в кают-компанию смотреть какой-то сериал, пока идёт синтез препарата. Связист, как улитка в раковину, удалился в свою капсулу, связываться с ближайшей населённой планетой, дабы запросить данные об этой. Хотя ежу было понятно, что ничего не узнает, раз планета на карты не нанесена. Капитан ухмыльнулся в усы и с удобствами устроился в рубке, запустив на бортовом компьютере какой-то древний шутер о первого лица.  
Ну а Сергею оставалось только ремонтировать двигатель, который, к счастью, ремонту вполне поддавался. Отказала одна из охладительных систем. Её, по всей видимости, всё же надо было сменить во время прошлой стоянки, хотя признаков фатального износа ни одна из деталей не проявляла. Бортмеханик в очередной раз убедился, что поторопился с выбором профессии и принялся разбирать механизм. Просить кого-то как обычно составить ему компанию он, разумеется, не стал. И через три часа был готов взвыть от всех этих проводов, кристаллов, микросхем и прочей сложносоставленной фигни. К счастью, к этому моменту в работе наступил перерыв – двигатель надо было включить на холостом ходу примерно на час. Запустив его, бортмеханик вытер руки, покинул двигательный отсек и направился на поиски живого общения.  
Из-за двери второго пилота доносились стоны и шипение. В кают-компании стоя пили за соски какого-то актёра. Предсказуемо ничего не выяснивший связист, судя по доносящимся из его логова обрывкам разговора, увлечённо спорил с кем-то по дальней связи на тему превосходства человеческого истребителя класса «Беркут» над наалийской «Таньелой». Капитан рубил монстров, ему было не до кого, но Сергей на всякий случай всё равно обошёл его молча и на цыпочках.  
«И никто меня не любит!» - подумал бортмеханик и, интереса ради, заглянул в медотсек. В лотке синтезатора лежали уже три готовых таблетки. Сергей несколько секунд поколебался, но потом всё же подхватил одну, проглотил и направился к шлюзу, по дороге заглянув в свою каюту и прихватив куртку.

Лес был красивый. Не знаменитые люминесцентные джунгли Пандоры, но, да определённо ничего так. Густая листва всех оттенков фиолетового, могучие красно-коричневые стволы, затейливо выгнутые и перекрученные. Под ботинки стелилась мягкая голубая трава, в которой то тут, то там качались головки оранжевых и салатовых цветов. Бортмеханик оставил маркером отметку на коре ближайшего дерева и направился вглубь леса. Настроение неуклонно ползло вверх, хотя всё равно оставалось далёким от радужного.  
«Не команда, а дурдом какой-то!» - рассуждал про себя он, углубляясь в заросли, - «Трое ксеносов, две из которых утверждают, что их надо считать за одну! А те, кто не ксеносы, те просто психи! Второй пилот выглядит, как глюк под кислотой и спит с шестиглазой ящеробабочкой. Навигатор даже в рубке появляется при макияже и на каблуках. Связист на всю голову… связист. И капитан…» - что не так с капитаном он придумать не мог и немного приободрился. Всегда приятно знать, что не ты один нормальный. Ярко светило солнце, в кустах стрекотали какие-то местные насекомые (или не насекомые, чёрт их знает), прогулка определённо начинала приносить удовольствие.  
\- Это ещё что за хрень? – Сергей так и застыл на краю поляны, рассматривая клубок из ярко синих лиан в её центре. Клубок между тем, кажется, учуял его и начал понемногу расплетаться.  
\- Ну на фиг! – механик решительно развернулся по направлению к кораблю. То есть, он думал, что к кораблю, но, как ни странно, сотню шагов спустя вышел на всё ту же поляну с медленно, но верно разматывающимися лианами. Сергей вновь развернулся и ускорил шаг. Нашёл свою метку на стволе, затем следующую, припомнил, что мимо этого куста он определённо проходил… Поляна вновь возникла перед ним. Синяя тварь развернулась уже почти полностью. Лианы… точнее, это, кажется, можно было назвать щупальцами, шевелились и тянулись к человеку. Сергей оглянулся. На ближайшем стволе, точно издеваясь, проступила черная отметка-стрелочка. Он побежал. Не разбирая дороги, куда глядят глаза, спотыкаясь и натыкался на ветки… Пока с разбега не вылетел всё на ту же знакомую поляну. Проворное щупальце подсекло его ноги, а, когда он упал, обвилось вокруг них. Остальные тут же начали оплетать руки.  
\- Пусти, сука! – Сергей попытался выдернуть ногу, пнул попавшееся щупальце, но особой пользы это не принесло.  
«Сожрёт!» - пронеслась в голове паническая мысль. Человек попытался вытащить хотя бы руку с коммуникатором, но щупальца держали твёрдо. Хоть и очень аккуратно, не сдавливая. Монстр дождался, пока человек прекратит дёргаться, приподнял его и начал осторожно стаскивать куртку.  
\- Эй, ты что творишь?!  
Существо неожиданно ответило. Не словами, но Сергей вдруг почувствовал знакомую щекотку в голове. «Касание» - кажется, так это называлось на жаргоне телепатов. Связист пару раз проделывал с ним такое, когда бортмеханик, по своему обыкновению, забывал включить коммуникатор. А затем в мозгу у человека появилась чёткая картинка того, что сейчас творится в пилотской каюте. После чего кончик щупальца нежно погладил его по лицу. Щупальца оказались довольно тёплыми и слегка влажными на ощупь. Чем-то похожими на водоросли.  
\- Ты что имеешь ввиду?! – ужаснулся Сергей и снова начал отбиваться. Тварь же, невозмутимо продолжила стаскивать с него одежду и заодно подкинула ему в голову несколько горячих картинок из прошлого. Тонкий фиолетовый щуп коснулся щеки, мягко провёл по губам.  
\- Эй! Прекрати! Пусти! Я гетеросексуа-а-ай! Оставь в покое джинсы!  
Про гетеросексуальность существо, кажется, поняло, и напомнило ему двух шимэйл с Кридании и Тер-Фиарант, симпатичного парня с Сигмы-9 и соседа по комнате времён учёбы.  
\- И не ксенофил! – извернувшись, Сергей попытался спасти хотя бы трусы, но щупальцастая тварюка была непреклонна. Попутно с раздеванием, она принялась ласкать его. Пара щупалец потёрла соски, одно мягко погладило спину вдоль позвоночника. Не сказать, чтобы это было так уж неприятно. А заодно показала: шестерых треанок, наалийку (боже, сколько же он тогда выпил!) и ярко красное с белыми рогами в полоску нечто неопределённой расовой принадлежности, которое он как-то подцепил в баре на космической станции.  
\- Да мы же даже не знакомы!!! – слабый аргумент, у девушек с ним он никогда не прокатывал. – Я не хочу!  
Один из отростков красноречиво обвился вокруг полувставшего члена и принялся его ласкать. Второй мягко обхватил мошонку.  
\- Ну, не хочу конкретно тебя.  
Перед взором человека предстала синекожая стриптизёрша. Изящно наклонилась, взяла в рот член… Это почему-то показалось ещё более противоестественным.  
\- Пре-кра-ти!!!  
Морок послушно развеялся. Щупальца тем временем продолжали настойчиво ласкать всё его тело, одно скользнуло в ложбинку между ягодицами, мягко потёрлось о неё. Если забыть о том, кто партнёр, то это было действительно здорово. Словно тебя со всех сторон облизывают мокрые гладкие языки.  
\- Зачем тебе это? – отбиваться было, как выяснилось, бесполезно, но оставался шанс убедить словами.  
В мозгу возникли сначала милующиеся пилоты. Потом картины из его прошлого, все эти бары, девицы, непохожие одна на другую…  
\- Послушай, друг, ты всё не так понял…  
Монстр, однако, по всей видимости, считал, что понял всё совершенно правильно. Во всяком случае, тонкое бесцеремонное щупальце вторглось в рот человека аккурат на слове «понял». Обвело кончиком губы изнутри, коснулось языка, сплетаясь с ним, как в поцелуе. Несколько секунд Сергей боролся с желанием вцепиться в него зубами, но сжимавшие самую важную часть его тела упругие жгуты не слишком способствовали опрометчивым действиям. Тем более что ничего плохого с ним пока не творили, а совет «расслабиться и получить удовольствие», кажется, действительно работал. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь моменту. В рот его скользнуло ещё одно щупальце, потолще, наводящее на мысли уже не о языке, а о вполне себе члене.  
О своём решении не сопротивляться он пожалел, когда отнюдь не тонкий щуп ткнулся между его ягодиц. Сергей без посторонней помощи вспомнил блондинку-затейницу с Новой Терры и её коллекцию страпонов, но всё равно для порядка повырывался. Толку от этого не было, настырный отросток всё равно проник, куда собирался, двинулся вперёд-назад, задевая простату. Боли как ни странно не было, монстр действовал очень аккуратно, принося тянущее удовольствие, особенно остро ощущавшееся в сочетании со щупальцами на члене. Человек выгнулся, насколько позволяли путы, и неожиданно для себя застонал.  
«Первый, контакт, мать его!» - думал он, чувствуя, как его с двух сторон трахают гибкие подвижные отростки, а скользкие тёплые щупальца мягко ласкают член. Надо признать, действовало существо вполне профессионально. Даже более чем.  
«Новое, мать его так, слово в ксенологии!» - с этой мыслью он и кончил. Инопланетное создание тоже содрогнулось, как от удара током, и бережно опустило его на землю.  
\- Ну что, сожрёшь теперь? – поинтересовался он, когда смог отдышаться. В ответ в его мозгу возник образ свежего ветра на листьях и вкусной прохладной воды. – Не сожрёшь. Уже радует.  
Из середины скопления щупалец (ближе к центру поляны они образовывали что-то вроде воронки, уходя под землю) высунулся большой, с кулак, зелёный глаз, на длинном стебельке и несколько минут со всех сторон разглядывал человека. После чего пара тонких отростков аккуратно подцепила и придвинула к нему его одежду.  
\- Понятно. Одевайся и уходи, значит. Знаешь, мог бы и такси вызвать, если уж на то пошло!  
Про такси существо явно не поняло, но ещё раз погладило его по щеке и поделилось картинкой: он сам, со щупальцами во всех возможных местах, тепло и солнечный свет.  
\- Ага, ты тоже ничего, – Сергей насколько мог быстро оделся, и направился к краю поляны, стараясь не наступать на понемногу сворачивающиеся синие жгуты. Отметки на деревьях, слава богу, вели себя теперь как полагается. Было немного стыдно. Существо с высочайшими телепатическими способностями, неизвестная раса… а он его сексу научил. Не специально, конечно, но тем не менее.

Команда уже, разумеется, была не в корабле. Даже корабельный талисман – чёрный наглый котяра – ловил в траве бабочек (шестикрылых, радиально симметричных). По деревьям вокруг «Аметиста» гонялись друг за другом треанки, со стороны реки доносился плеск и хохот.  
\- Явился! – показавшийся из-за дерева связист осёкся, посмотрел на бортмеханика расширенными глазами и присвистнул.  
\- Ты где был? – подошедший капитан старательно скрывал беспокойство за раздражением. – Мы тебя уже искать собирались!  
\- На этой планете есть разумная жизнь, – вместо ответа огорошил их Сергей. Мысленно произнёс в сторону телепата: «Только вякни что!» и добавил: – Негуманоидная, общается мысленно.  
\- Вот те раз! – Матиас довольно улыбнулся. – Свен, надеюсь, ты никому не сообщил наши точные координаты? За информацию о такой планете Совет нехилую сумму отвалит!  
\- Я вообще никаких координат не сообщал, – связист посерьёзнел. – Не стоит, капитан. Здесь лириум под самой поверхностью залегает, я ещё когда только приземлились почувствовал. Просто не стоит.  
Капитан окинул взглядом фиолетовые заросли и, подумав, кивнул. Сергей с ним мысленно согласился. Красивая планета, жалко будет, если её перероют вдоль и поперёк.  
\- Нашёлся! – на фоне буйной местной растительности второй пилот смотрелся возмутительно неярко. Можно сказать, сливался с фоном. – Где пропадал? Вот только не говори, что ты и тут нашёл, с кем трахнуться!  
Сергей промолчал. Телепат тактично отвернулся и тихо, но очень гнусно заржал, неубедительно пытаясь замаскировать смех кашлем.


	3. Продолжение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новая встреча со старыми героями.

«Аметист» скользил в подпространстве, за минуты и часы преодолевая целые световые годы. Законы физики при этом вели себя самым странным образом.  
Вокруг было пусто и чисто, на телепатический сигнал не отозвался никто. Дежурное, хоть и опасное развлечение связистов – телепатический поиск во время прохода по подпространству. Чаще всего можно было зацепить какой-то другой корабль, тоже совершающий переход, иногда удавалось поймать присутствие корабля, совершившего переход в прошлом или будущем. Некоторые даже утверждали, что у них получалось связаться с самими собой из другого времени, но Свен мало в это верил. Связист открыл глаза. Мягкий свет лириума привычно помогал сосредоточиться и вернуться в своё тело. Голубоватое излучение вызывало зависимость и корёжило репродуктивную функцию так, что в Академии Дальней Связи ввели обязательный забор и консервацию для последующего использования спермы и яйцеклеток у всех поступивших студентов, но зато развивало и усиливало способности. Подумать только, в докосмическую эру даже лучшие из лучших могли лишь поймать самые яркие образы в чужом разуме и, в редчайших случаях, передать напрямую в мозг несколько слов!  
Псионик больше не пытался проникнуть разумом за пределы корабля, но всё ещё чувствовал всё, что на нём происходило. По корабельному времени была глубокая ночь. Майфе и Файм спали в обнимку и видели во сне охоту где-то в жарких джунглях своей родины. Дарт Вейдер, пристроившийся рядом на подушке, смотрел в их сон и всесторонне его одобрял. Кот считал сны сестричек самыми интересными и, пожалуй, Свен его понимал. Сергей во сне незамысловато трахал популярную киноактрису. Марта не спала, расчёсывала волосы на ночь, тихо шипя, когда гребень в очередной раз путался в густых кудрях, и мысленно прокладывала альтернативную трассу до их нынешнего пункта назначения. Капитан прогуливался по берегу реки за руку с красивой светловолосой женщиной в летнем сарафане. Вокруг них вприпрыжку бегала растрёпанная девочка в перепачканной травяным соком футболке. Она то и дело подбегала к родителям, чтобы показать красивый цветок или пойманного жука, а через минуту уносилась, привлечённая очередной диковинкой. Жена от Матиаса Рована ушла десять лет назад, дочь, строгая успешная красавица, лицо одной из государственных компаний, раз в год присылала короткое поздравление с днём рождения. Второй пилот не спал. Инструкция, предписывающая одному из пилотов непременно быть в рубке, пока корабль идёт по подпространству, была, на самом деле весьма и весьма оправдана. Никто до сих пор так и не смог определить, по какой причине корабли иногда выбрасывало в реальность задолго до расчетной точки. Но жизнь экипажа в такие минуты зависела от того, насколько быстро пилот перехватит управление. Сейчас Дамиан полностью погрузился в симулятор пролёта через астероидный пояс. Ну, почти полностью, отвлекающий фактор в непосредственной близости здорово мешал. Отвлекающий фактор шипел, ругал людские методики обучения и, кажется, всерьёз намеревался научить человека думать по кра’а-нарски. Но всё равно… отвлекал. Больше по привычке Свен заглянул в мысли Рьяшше, но не смог увидеть там ничего понятного. Нельзя узнать мысли существа, не зная его языка (именно поэтому все вышедшие в космос расы так поддерживали изучение интерлингва – не надо опасаться чужих телепатов), но, как правило, можно что-то понять из мелькающих в мозгу образов или картинок. Рьяшше же мыслил только словами на своём родном языке. Свен не знал, особенность ли это его расы, или его личная. По слухам, такое можно было натренировать, но только по слухам.  
Телепат снял с головы охватывающий виски лириумный обруч с подключенными к нему проводами, осторожно вытянул из нервных узлов иглы остальных приборов и направился в свою каюту. Надо было поспать.

– Ты неправильно смотришь! Видишь только одну возможность и отбрасываешь остальные. Попробуй видеть сразу все!  
Дан честно пытался. Получалось плохо. Ещё и потому, что его учитель в данный момент сидел на подлокотнике его кресла, балансируя крыльями. Близость Рьяшше… отвлекала. Особенно с учётом того, что по подпространству они шли вторую неделю, а отлучаться из рубки вместе не могли.   
– Помни, что корабль – это ты. Как только ты это осознаешь – станет гораздо проще.  
– Угу, – на этом месте Дан в очередной раз расколотил виртуальный катер о виртуальный же астероид.  
– Неплохо, – Рьяшше ничуть не казался огорчённым. – Совсем неплохо, есть прогресс.  
Дамиан никакого прогресса не видел. И уже успел проклясть своё необдуманное решение позаниматься на симуляторах. Рьяшше тут же решил, что достойные задатки любовника надо развивать и взялся за это с удручающим энтузиазмом.   
– На сегодня хватит, – Дамиан отключил программу-симулятор и осторожно пересадил напарника к себе на колени.  
– Лентяй! – Рьяшше поморщился, но протестовать не стал. Устроился поудобнее, привычно свесив крылья через подлокотник, прижался к Дамиану, зарылся лицом в перекинутые на грудь косицы.  
– У тебя вахта через час, не забыл? – напомнил Дан, легонько поглаживая напарника по шее. Хотелось лизнуть подвижное ухо, стянуть с кра’а-нар очередную мешковатую рубашку, целовать, покуда хватит дыхания… У Рьяшше, к сожалению, о сексе на рабочем месте было совершенно однозначное мнение и с Дановым оно не совпадало. Когда Дамиан пару дней назад не выдержал и предложил такое, кра’а-нар с негодованием отказался, обозвал его дикарём, лишённым и зачатков самоконтроля и даже предложил не касаться друг друга до конца рейса. Дамиан предложение отверг – без возможности хотя бы обнять любовника стало бы совсем тоскливо.  
– Я помню, – Рьяшше принялся накручивать на пальцы подвернувшуюся косу. Он вообще питал слабость к волосам Дана, говорил, что они даже лучше, чем мех Вейдера.  
«Аметист» вёз на Роннеке, одну из молодых треанских колоний, груз медикаментов. Маршрут был сложным, в несколько проходов по подпространству, включая затяжной, на две недели, но зато и платили весьма неплохо. А у сестричек там жили какие-то родственники, обещавшие помочь в закупке припасов и деталей для двигателя.  
– Рьяшше… – честно говоря, задавать какие-то вопросы пригревшемуся на коленях кра’а-нару не хотелось абсолютно. Но Дамиану этот вопрос не давал покоя все пять месяцев их знакомства. – За что тебя изгнали? Мне не нужны подробности, просто…  
– Хочешь узнать, не монстр ли я, виновный в смерти тысяч ни в чём не повинных граждан? – странно напряжённым голосом спросил Рьяшше. Кра’а-нар застыл в его руках, даже пальцы, теребящие одну из косиц, замерли.  
– Прости, – Дамиан мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. – Можешь не отвечать... Я не хотел тебя обидеть!  
– Нет, ты прав. Кра’а-наров не спрашивают о причинах ссылки. Мы слабы среди вас, а пилотские навыки ценятся слишком высоко… – Рьяшше выпустил косу и отвернулся к одному из заполненных сейчас хаотичными вспышками цвета иллюминаторов. – Но ты имеешь право узнать правду. Не сейчас, мне пока тяжело говорить об этом… Если тебя утешит, я не совершал ничего, за что стоит испытывать стыд.  
Дан обнял его и уткнулся лицом в тонкую чешую за ухом.

…Свен спал. А потому яркую вспышку гнева и несколько образов – пятна крови на полу, фиолетовые и тёмно-лиловые, крики, чья-то смерть – счёл частью своего сна и проигнорировал.

На единственном пока космодроме Роннеке не нашлось свободных мест – почти одновременно с «Аметистом» прибыли несколько кораблей, везущих тяжёлую технику. Диспетчер, флегматичный птицеподобный наали, многословно извинился и попросил подождать часов шесть на орбите. Капитан не возражал. И, воспользовавшись случаем, отправил вымотанных пилотов отсыпаться.  
– Знаеш-ш-шь... мне было бы интересно попробовать секс человеческим способом.  
Дамиан не ответил – головку его члена сейчас ласкали чужие щупальца. Нежно, медленно, томительно сладко… сложнее всего было сдерживаться и не шевелить бёдрами в ответ на мягкие прикосновения. Первое, чему учишься в постели с кра’а-наром – это выдержке и осторожности. Бурный, в человеческом понимании, секс у этой расы был физически невозможен.  
– Что ты на это скажешь? – Рьяшше укусил человека за ключицу.  
Они лежал на койке в каюте у человека, лицом друг к другу и увлечённо компенсировали воздержание последних недель. Сон единогласным решением решили отложить до когда-нибудь.  
– Как? – Дамиан вспомнил, что некоторое время назад они как раз обсуждали альтернативные формы человеческого секса и поправился: – Зачем тебе это?  
– Мне интересно, – не прерывая разговора, Рьяшше увлечённо вылизывал его соски узким бархатистым языком.  
– Больно будет.   
Рьяшше фыркнул, не снисходя до ответа. Боль он презирал принципиально, как и страх. Дамиан представил идею в подробностях, чуть не кончил и решительно перевернул кра’а-нара на спину. Сел на пятки, ожидая, пока тот удобно разместит крылья. За последние месяцы шрам на груди Рьяшше сгладился и посветлел, а кое-где даже начал зарастать новой чешуёй. Пилот говорил, что отметина – результат несчастного случая, Дамиан не верил, но допытываться не считал нужным.  
Половые щупальца кра’а-нара извивались в поисках партнёра, поблёскивая от покрывавшей их опалесцирующей слизи. Дан устроился между раскинутыми ногами Рьяшше, опёршись на локоть, накрыл их ртом, по очереди обсасывая шевелящиеся отростки. Пальцами второй он принялся изучать пах любовника. Несколько ниже щупалец находилась плотная, сплошь закрытая кожей выпуклость – свёрнутый, не используемый пока яйцеклад. Дальше, между круглых, похожих на человеческие, ягодиц – анус. Дамиан набрал на пальцы своей слюны и секрета со щупалец и принялся осторожно массировать напрягшееся отверстие. Ввёл один палец. Внутри Рьяшше оказался гладким и неожиданно горячим. Температура тела у кра’а-наров примерно на десять градусов ниже человеческой, но в некоторых местах, как выяснилось опытным путём, эта разница не критична. Он добавил второй палец, ввёл глубже. Мягкие шелковистые стенки обхватывали его плотно и до мурашек возбуждающе. «А ведь я, скорее всего, первый в Содружестве человек, который такое проделывает!» – с каким-то весёлым ужасом подумал Дамиан и добавил третий палец. Смазки всё же было недостаточно, Рьяшше ничего не сказал, но щупальца дрогнули и начали сворачиваться, явно в намерении втянуться внутрь.  
– Погоди! – Дамиан вытащил пальцы, слетел с постели и принялся торопливо рыться в своём шкафчике, роняя на пол вещи.  
– На столе. – Рьяшше кончиками пальцев поглаживал репродуктивные щупальца и выглядел при этом крайне непристойно. Дан почувствовал, что если сию же минуту ему не вставит – просто взорвётся.  
– Что на столе? – не понял человек.  
– Синий флакон. Масло. Массажное. Должно подойти. Я принёс.  
– Так ты это всё изначально планировал? – обалдел Дамиан.  
Кра’а-нар не ответил, только затянул глаза белыми плёнками и что-то раздраженно выдохнул на своём языке.  
Почувствовав проникновение, он рефлекторно напрягся, сжал коленями бока человека.  
Дамиан успокаивающе погладил любовника по щеке, вновь поразившись контрасту даже сейчас прохладной чешуи и нежной горячей слизистой. Осторожно толкнулся в покорно расслабляющееся тело. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, в ушах шумела кровь…  
На очередном толчке он почувствовал за стенкой кишечника что-то плотное и ребристое. Рьяшше ойкнул, но прекратить не потребовал, а от наличия такой дополнительной стимуляции у Дамиана чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. Меньше минуты спустя человек взвыл и обессилено упал на постель рядом с кра’а-наром, чудом не задев вовремя поджатое крыло.  
– Охрененно! – мир вокруг плавно кружился, приходя в равновесие. – Рьяшше, это просто… охрененно!  
– Угу, – кра’а-нар повернулся на бок и придвинулся к человеку. Настойчиво прижался, провёл ладонью по груди, лизнул в шею.– Да-ан?   
Скользкие щупальца пощекотали бедро, намекая, что удовольствие должно быть обоюдным.  
Дамиан, кажется, впервые понял, как Рьяшше ощущает себя на мирах Содружества. Сейчас ему было неимоверно тяжело даже шевельнуться. Но совесть, не позволяющая оставить партнёра без разрядки, оказалась сильнее.  
– Знаешь, – сказал кра’а-нар, когда Дан сполз ниже и принялся ласкать губами приувядшую «хризантему», – Ощущения, когда ты касался яйцевода, были довольно приятны, не смотря на неудобство. Не вполне в сексуальном смысле, но да, что-то в этом есть…  
– Чего касался? – не понял Дамиан.  
– М-м-м… потом объясню. И, пожалуйста, не прекращай после первой реакции.  
Когда, почти в самом начале их отношений, Рьяшше рассказал, сколько может длиться оргазм кра’а-нара, если продолжать стимуляцию, Дамиан сначала обалдел. Потом позавидовал.

На Роннеке было жарко и душно. Солнце висело в зените, поливая космопорт лучами ровно, сильно и убийственно. Капитан вышел из корабля буквально на пару минут, вернулся мокрым от пота и задыхающимся. Выругал планету вообще и её климат в частности, поймал намеревавшегося отсидеться в каюте до сумерек Дана и приказным тоном отправил в город за покупками. Требовалось пополнить запасы продовольствия, реагентов для систем регенерации воздуха и воды, топливных кристаллов и закупить несколько сменных деталей для двигателя.  
Дамиан ошибки начальства учёл и для выхода выбрал завалявшиеся в багаже шорты и ядовито-зелёную футболку с нарисованным взрывом сверхновой. Оранжевым, с жёлтыми пятнами.  
Подъехавшие заказчики под руководством капитана уже выгружали из трюма ящики с медикаментами (и числящимися в документах витаминами, и нигде не задокументироваными, но гораздо более актуальными для молодой колонии антибиотиками последнего поколения, на транспортировку которых «Аметист» никакого права не имел). У корабля, в отбрасываемой корпусом тени, уже ждали Марта в легкомысленном сарафанчике и сестрички в коротких кожаных юбках с бахромой и босиком. Треанцы вообще предпочитали ходить босиком, а в своих городах поддерживали такую чистоту, что это было вполне безопасно. Рядом с ними неожиданно нашёлся Рьяшше. В обычных своих джинсах и чёрной рубашке навыпуск, перехваченной поясом-цепочкой, чтобы разрезы на спине не расходились. Дамиан невольно забеспокоится – не получит ли пилот тепловой удар.   
– Ты тоже с нами?  
– Нам по дороге, – пояснил кра’а-нар.  
Вообще, закупить всё нужное можно было бы и непосредственно с корабля, с доставкой, но при этом нельзя ни толком выбрать, ни, главное, торговаться. По сложившейся традиции доход команды делился на двенадцать частей. Девять – экипажу (треанки, только нанявшись, попытались было доказать капитану, что их нужно считать за одну, но у того были свои принципы), а три – на ремонт, запчасти, запасы, всевозможные пошлины и непредвиденные обстоятельства. Сумма в этот раз получилась довольно большой, но кэп предпочитал расходовать деньги как можно экономнее, чтобы в случае чего иметь возможность оплатить залог, внеплановый ремонт, или «штраф на месте». Так что за покупками всегда отправляли Дана, торговавшегося лучше всех в команде. А с ним – Марту или Сергея в качестве отвлекающего фактора.  
Треанец ждал их в здании космопорта – небольшом, сугубо функциональном, как и вся треанская архитектура. Двоюродный брат близняшек оказался довольно высоким, для мужчины его расы, сантиметров на десять выше Дамиана. И, в отличие он чёрно-бурых Майфе и Файм, золотисто-рыжим, с мелкими тёмными пятнами на плечах и спине. Только глаза у них оказались одинаковыми: жёлтые, миндалевидные, с неизменной хитринкой. Он ждал их у самого входа. Обтёрся головами с родственницами, крепко пожал руку Дамиану и, поколебавшись, Рьяшше и моментально завоевал сердце Марты, галантно лизнув ей кончики пальцев.   
Они вместе вышли из здания, по очереди приложив идентификационные браслеты к сканеру. Рьяшше отстал у ближайшего центра коммуникации, шепнув, что вернётся на «Аметист», как только освободится. В каждую их стоянку он обязательно находил время заглянуть в Сеть, зачем – не говорил. Остальная компания отправилась в лабиринт улочек вокруг порта, где на каждом шагу можно было найти магазин со всем, что только может понадобиться в космосе.  
Треанец назвался Райефом из рода Арафеш. Он был инженером, приехал на Роннеке три года назад и знал здесь всё, включая наиболее выгодные места для закупок. Торговцы его тоже знали, а потому переговоры шли гораздо быстрее и веселее, чем обычно. У треанцев с этим строго: подсунуть некачественный товар или завысить цену для тех, по соседству с кем живёшь (или представителей их рода) – значит навлечь позор не только на себя, но и всю свою родню. Большинство торговцев даже, вопреки обычной практике, не стали надбавлять цену за теоретически бесплатную доставку до корабля.  
Компания управилась со всем за пол дня, после чего сестрички отправились в гости к родственникам. С ними же напросилась Марта. Дамиану было очень любопытно, что она будет делать, если дома Райефа ждёт пара рослых воинственных жён и лукошко очаровательных пушистиков. Ну, не совсем лукошко. Треанки как-то рассказывали, что стандартное число детёнышей в помёте, если рождаются девочки, два или, иногда, четыре. А если мальчики – один, гораздо реже трое.  
Рьяшше Дамиан встретил, проходя через здание космопорта. Кра’а-нар сидел на скамье, сгорбившись и обхватив ладонями пластиковый стакан с каким-то напитком.  
– Привет! – Дан уселся рядом.  
Кра’а-нар повернулся к нему и Дамиан понял, что ошибся – это был не Рьяшше. Этот кра’а-нар был ещё костлявее, с более широким лицом и шрамом, тянущимся от одной из ноздрей по щеке. И одежда на нём была другой, без намёка на своеобразную элегантность, с которой одевался их пилот. Ни на крыльях, ни на иглах не было узора, наоборот, они светлели по всей длине, к концам становясь совершенно белыми.  
– Простите, – смутился Дамиан. – Я обознался.  
– У вас в команде есть кра’а-нар? – незнакомец смерил его сухими, как стекло сиреневыми глазами. На интерлингве он говорил хорошо, но некоторые звуки всё же немного растягивал.  
– Да. Ещё раз извините. – Пообщаться с соотечественником Рьяшше было бы, конечно, небезынтересно, но Дамиан пересилил любопытство и поднялся на ноги. – Всего доброго.

Рьяшше о чём-то говорил с капитаном. Вокруг них стояло несколько разнокалиберных ящиков – заказанные товары уже начали доставлять. Свен и Сергей по очереди затаскивали из внутрь корабля и закрепляли на положенных местах.  
– Всем привет! – Дамиан внимательно вгляделся, рассматривая знакомую черную штриховку на крыльях кра’а-нара. Глупо, конечно, но вдруг? – Марта до завтра не появится – вместе с сёстрами уехала.  
– Вот кошка мартовская! – то ли выругался, то ли восхитился Матиас.  
– Её ждёт разочарование, – Рьяшше фыркнул, сморщив лицо, что у кра’а-наров означало смех. – У треанца серьга в ухе – он женат.  
– Ну-ну, – капитан ухмыльнулся. – Так, Дан, хватит болтать, помоги парням.  
Пилот без возражений взялся за ближайший ящик. Работать на жаре было не самым приятным занятием, но спорить с кэпом выходило дороже. Дамиан взмок с головы до ног, тем более что проклятые ящики продолжали периодически подвозить. До того, как подвернулся текущий заказ, команда больше месяца сидела на мели, основательно опустошив кладовую. Одну из коробок, правда, доставили не на имя капитана. Дан увидел, как Рьяшше приложил к сканеру курьера свой браслет-идентификатор, расплачиваясь. Перевёл удивлённый взгляд на курьера, но на одежде того не было никакой эмблемы магазина.  
– Вот это да! – Стоящий рядом Свен присвистнул и проводил мальчишку почти восхищенным взглядом.  
– Что там? – шёпотом полюбопытствовал Дан.  
– Крылатый тебе сам вечерком расскажет, – подмигнул ему телепат и взялся за новый ящик.  
…Фраза была тихой и шуршала, как змеиная чешуя. Несколько шелестящих и щёлкающих, словно говорит гигантское насекомое, слов.  
Дамиан обернулся на голос. Кра’а-нар из космопорта стоял шагах в двадцати от «Аметиста» и пристально смотрел на Рьяшше. На лице его было странное выражение, Дамиан такого никогда не видел. Максимально опущенные и отведённые назад уши, приоткрытый рот, расширенные глаза… «Да он же испуган!» – поразился Дан. Иглы на голове Рьяшше встали почти вертикально, длиннопалая рука потянулась к бедру, смяла в кулаке полу рубашки.  
– Приятно встретить соотечественника так далеко от дома, – медленно произнёс Рьяшше на интерлингве.  
– Я вижу, я помешал… прошу прощения, – незнакомый кра’а-нар отступил на несколько шагов.  
– Многие даже спустя годы ссылки всё ещё надеются вернуться, – пилот стоял сейчас спиной к Дамиану, и тот не видел выражения его лица, но поза и так многое говорила. – Это пустая надежда.  
– Всего доброго. – Незнакомец развернулся и ушёл, излишне поспешно, пожалуй. Рьяшше резко, явно волевым усилием опустил шипы.  
– Что за хрень тут только что была? – Капитан выглядел скорее обеспокоенным, чем разозлённым.  
– Ничего, относительно чего вам стоило бы беспокоиться, – Рьяшше всё еще смотрел вслед незнакомому кра’а-нару. – Капитан, я вынужден сообщить вам, что не смогу более работать на вас. Приношу извинения. Я сойду в следующем же порту.  
– Следующий порт – это добывающий комплекс на Аливе-6, туда корабли раз в полгода залетают, – напомнил Матиас.  
– Прошу прощения, тогда в следующем же порту, находящемся на обитаемой планете.  
– Крылатый, не дури, – капитан положил руку на плечо пилота. – Рассказывай, во что влип. Перешёл кому-то дорогу?  
– Капитан, это личное дело. На безопасности и благополучии вас и экипажа оно не отразится, клянусь.  
– Говори, это приказ!  
– «Аметист» не военный корабль, я имею право оспаривать ваши приказы. Я не расскажу. И уйду в ближайшем порту, если вы, конечно, не решите отказаться от моих услуг ранее. Можете удержать мою долю дохода.  
Матиас Рован помолчал. Лицо его налилось кровью, стали отчётливо видны нездоровые, расширенные сосуды.  
– До Тер-Фиарант у тебя ещё есть время подумать. И, если всё же решишь рассказать, знай, я могу помочь. У меня найдутся друзья со связями.  
– Благодарю, капитан.  
Рьяшше подобрал с земли последнюю коробку и направился к трапу. Дамиан поспешил за ним, забрал из его рук груз (Рьяшше терпеть не мог, когда ему пытались помочь, но Дану это периодически позволял), мимолётно погладил пальцами ладонь и внутреннюю сторону запястья. Кра’а-нар не ответил.

– Даже мне не расскажешь? – Дамиан положил коробку на стол в каюте кра’а-нара.  
– Даже тебе, – Рьяшше смотрел в стену. Зелёные глаза почти светились в полумраке. – Не нужно говорить об этом, Дан. На Тер-Фиарант я с тобой попрощаюсь. Я решил.  
– Рьяшше…   
– Разговор закончен! – Кра’а-нар умел говорить так, что спорить с ним не хотелось. Только вот в груди что-то болело и неприятно подёргивалось.  
– Знаешь, это я виноват. Встретил его в порту, принял за тебя, окликнул… Вот только название корабля я ему не говорил, точно помню.  
Дамиан понял, что оправдывается и замолчал.  
– Достаточно было расспросить тех, кто здесь работает. Такая яркая внешность, как у тебя, хорошо запоминается. – Рьяшше прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда. – Ты не виноват. Слухи о кра’а-наре в одном из экипажей рано или поздно всё равно бы разошлись.  
Дамиан обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе. Жёсткие пластины крыльев упёрлись в грудь. Бабочка. Яркая, хрупкая… чужая. Мелькнёт в жизни и улетит по каким-то своим, недоступным людям делам.  
– Всё равно прости.  
Он привычно пощекотал губами острое ухо. То легко трепыхнулось в ответ.   
– Я и так ушёл бы от вас, рано или поздно. – Рьяшше повернулся к нему, закинул руки на шею. Шепнул что-то на своём языке. – У тебя ещё есть обязанности сегодня?  
– Нет. Есть интересные идеи?  
– Да. У нас же не так много времени осталось. – Рьяшше стянул с его головы шнурок, собирающий косицы в хвост на макушке, запустил в них пальцы. Второй рукой провёл по лицу, кончиками пальцев тронул ресницы. – Помнишь, ты говорил о том, что человек испытывает во время анального секса. Мне было бы интересно это увидеть.  
– Это типа месть за сегодняшнее?  
Рьяшше подвис. Потом очень старательно не сказал «дикость!» и по-человечески помотал головой. Для представителя культуры, где сексуальное насилие в принципе не было возможно, человеческое отношение к сексу было очень сложной, малопонятной и порой шокирующей вещью.  
– Я не хочу подчеркнуть этим наши иерархические отношения, – старательно подбирая слова начал он. – Но если ты это воспринимаешь так…  
– Я согласен! – перебил его Дан. Парень не видел смысла строить из себя девственника, особенно в этом случае.   
На этот день у Дамиана в любом случае не было больше планов. Идти вместе со всеми в бар он не собирался – всё равно пить нельзя. А перспектива провести оставшееся время за экспериментами определённо вдохновляла.   
– Но тебе понадобится… – Он замялся.  
– Я купил, – Рьяшше кивнул на коробку. – Всё необходимое и несколько предметов из тех, что просто показались мне интересными.  
Дан чуть не расхохотался. Это невозможное создание, кажется, ничего не делало без предварительной подготовки!  
На самом деле, за всё время знакомства секс у них был не столь уж частым – сказывались долгие перелёты. Возможность побыть наедине выдавалась только на стоянках, и использовать её старались на всю катушку.  
Рьяшше поднялся на цыпочки, запрокинул голову и лизнул его за подбородок. Шутливо скомандовал:  
– В душ! Если я слижу столько соли, у меня нарушится минеральный баланс.

– Знаешь, вы люди так странно устроены… – говорил он получасом позже, сидя на пятках на койке лицом к Дамиану. Койки на «Аметисте» были широкими, спроектированными в расчете на все распространённые расы. Команда это ценила. – Порой по-дурацки, порой потрясающе…  
– Например? – Дамиан поймал его руку, поцеловал ладонь, запястье, локтевой сгиб…  
– Например, волосы. Волосы – это здорово. – В подтверждение своих слов он запустил свободную руку в его косицы. – Везде здорово.  
Ну, по правде сказать, с везде у Дамиана, спасибо наследственности, были определённые проблемы. Ему даже бриться нужно было не чаше чем раз в неделю, а уж на всём остальном теле и вовсе рос только пушок, становящийся заметнее лишь в паху. Но Рьяшше и пушковые волосы приводили в совершенный восторг, особенно если касаться их репродуктивными щупальцами.  
– Или кожа. Мягкая, тёплая… прикасаться к ней даже просто руками – уже наслаждение.  
Рьяшше всем телом, по-кошачьи потёрся об него. Надо признать, с человеческой точки зрения прикосновение мелкой гладкой чешуи тоже было приятно. Дамиан поцеловал любовника, скользнул языком в рот, почувствовал острейшие (он о них пару раз резался до крови) зубы и мягкий, словно покрытый бархатом язык. У его любовника был свой, не похожий ни на что иное вкус, Дамиану он напоминал об экзотических фруктах с Кридании.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Рьяшше легонько толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на койку. Прижал его руки к простыне, склонился, обдав кожу частым дыханием. Лизнул ухо, шею, легко укусил за ключицу… Дамиан сладко вздрогнул.  
– Или вот возможность выкармливать детёнышей собственной плотью. – Рьяшше обвёл сосок языком. – Знаешь, с точки зрения кра’а-нара это отвратительно.  
– Женщины кормят, – Дамиану в данный момент было уже откровенно не до сравнительной анатомии, но разговор он попытался поддержать.  
– Я в курсе. Просто рассуждаю, – узкий тёплый язык скрылся во впадинке пупка. – А вот вынашивать потомство в собственном теле – определённо прогрессивная идея, жаль, предки моего вида до такого не додумались.  
– Рьяшше-э-э… – Дамиан попытался поднять руку, но кра’а-нар сжал запястье, не позволяя. Сполз ниже, провёл губами по животу, вдоль дорожки мягких рыжеватых волосков, почти болезненно укусил за внутреннюю часть бедра, от чего человек выгнулся и застонал.  
– Или вот объединение выделительной системы с репродуктивной. – Рьяшше выпустил, наконец, его руки и взялся за член. – Нелепость же!  
У самих кра’а-наров, если верить достопамятным статьям, протоки выделительной системы выходили в кишечник.  
Рьяшше провёл пальцами вдоль, от головки к основанию, второй рукой осторожно погладил яички. Затем поднялся, сев на пятки между широко раздвинутых дамиановых ног. Пошарил по постели, отыскивая заранее заготовленный тюбик любриканта.  
– Скажи, если что-то пойдёт не так, – шепнул он, выдавливая гель на пальцы.  
– Скажу. – Дамиан прикрыл глаза.  
Пальцы у кра’а-нара были, всё же, охренительно длинными. И доставали они – о, боги, да, здесь! – всюду. Рьяшше ещё раз погладил найденное местечко, заставив человека завыть сквозь стиснутые зубы, затем добавил третий палец, развёл их в стороны, растягивая мышечные стенки.  
– Давай! – человека уже просто трясло от возбуждения, налитый кровью член прижимался к животу.  
– Сейчас, – Рьяшше вытащил пальцы. Голос у кра’а-нара был слегка хриплым, он выговаривал слова несколько медленнее обычного, словно не сразу их вспоминая.  
Обильно смазанная силиконовая головка коснулась растянутого отверстия, с некоторым усилием протиснулась внутрь.  
– Охх… что это?  
– У него есть функция… выбора температуры… – прошептал Рьяшше, толкая игрушку вперёд. – Я поставил на десять градусов выше человеческой.  
– Я теперь… могу тебя понять! – прошептал Дамиан, выгибаясь от ощущения ритмичных движений в своём теле. Нужный угол кра’а-нар нашёл почти сразу.  
– Расскажи… – хрипло прошептал Рьяшше, – Как это ощущается?  
Дамиан попытался собраться с мыслями. С третьей попытки получилось.  
– Растянутость. Приятное трение о стенки. А когда ты задеваешь простату – это как удар током… прошивает от макушки до пяток. Рьяшше?  
– А? – тот тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Сообразил, что, заслушавшись, совсем забыл о любовнике и смущённо опустил уши. Горизонтальная щель в его паху была открыта на всю ширину, щупальца извивались, сплетаясь друг с другом, с них падали тягучие перламутровые капли.  
– Так, – Дамиан приподнялся на локтях. – Забирайся на меня.  
– Что? – не сразу сообразил кра’а-нар.  
– Влезай сверху, лицом к члену, – пояснил Дамиан. – И ляг.  
Сообразив, что имеет в виду партнёр, Рьяшше растёкся по нему, лизнул оказавшуюся прямо у лица головку и вытянул руку, снова берясь за искусственный член. Дамиан довольно улыбнулся и сосредоточился на свисавших к самому его лицу щупальцах.  
Кончили они почти одновременно. И долго лежали, приходя в себя.  
– А что ты ещё купил? – поинтересовался Дан, когда дыхание более-менее пришло в норму.  
– Мммгм?  
Дамиан сел на постели, затем повернулся, устраиваясь рядом с любовником. Тот так и лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок, всё ещё пропустив пальцы через кольцо на основании забытого фалоимитатора. Дан снял игрушку с чужой руки и скинул с кровати. Обнял кра’а-нара, поцеловал тонкую чешую под ухом.  
– Ты говорил, что купил ещё что-то. Мне любопытно, что.  
– Не скажу, – Рьяшше повернулся к нему и поцеловал в губы. – А то будет не интересно.  
– Ты начинаешь меня пугать.  
– Почему? Мы просто будем каждый раз вытаскивать новый предмет не глядя. Так будет веселее.  
– Извращенец! – рассмеялся Дамиан.  
– Сам такой! – Рьяшше провёл рукой по его груди, игриво царапнул по рёбрам короткими прозрачными ногтями. – Ещё раз?  
Вместо ответа Дамиан вновь нашёл его губы.

На Тер-Фиарант всё пошло совсем не так, как ожидала команда.  
Как только выключились двигатели, и корабль прочно застыл в посадочных крепежах, из динамиков раздался напряженный голос Свена:  
– Капитан, с вами хотят связаться.  
– Передавай.  
На экране появился кра’а-нар. Желтоглазый, с узором из чёрных полос на лице. В чёрной форме с высоким воротником и серебряными строчками на нём.  
– Матиас Рован, владелец среднего транспортного судна класса Скопа-9 «Аметист», – начал он, даже не поздоровавшись. – На вашем корабле находится государственный преступник. Выдайте его, и никакие санкции не будут к вам применены.  
– Кто вы такой и какого чёрта я должен вас слушать? – возмутился капитан. Вейдер вспрыгнул на спинку его кресла и согласно зашипел, прижав уши. – Я немедленно связываюсь с капитаном порта.  
– Мы даём вам десять минут. Если вы не выдадите преступника, я буду вынужден принять меры.  
– Капитан, у нас проблемы. – Марта вывела на соседний экран изображение с обзорных датчиков. По посадочному полю к «Аметисту» подъехали два армейских броневика и споро нацелили на корабль все имеющиеся орудия. Из них бодро высыпались солдаты. С полдесятка людей в камуфляже, остальное – кра’а-нары в чёрноё форме. – От начальника порта пришло сообщение – операция разрешена.  
– Я выйду через пять минут. Передайте ему, капитан. – Рьяшше стоял поодаль, так что говоривший его видеть не мог. – Не спорьте, так будет лучше.  
Капитан резким жестом отключил связь и повернулся к кра’а-нару.  
– Рьяшше, какого хрена?!  
– Меня действительно разыскивает мой народ, капитан, – шипы на голове Рьяшше стояли дыбом, губы подёргивались, открывая клыки. – И для всех будет лучше, если вы не будите спорить. Просто дайте мне пять минут.  
Кра’а-нар развернулся и направился к выходу из рубки. Дамиан поймал его за руку, остановил, впервые воспользовавшись своим преимуществом в силе.  
– Рьяшше, за что тебя разыскивают?  
– Я родился не в той семье.  
Свен присвистнул. Капитан выругался, длинно и грязно. Пилот выдернул руку и быстрым шагом направился в свою каюту. Дамиан поспешил за ним.

– Тот изгнанник всё же сообщил обо мне властям. Глупец! – Рьяшше быстро переодевался в чёрную с серебром форму. Военную, как теперь выяснилось. – Наверняка решил, что это облегчит его судьбу.  
На кителе сзади были отороченные серебром разрезы, снизу снабжённые крохотными крючками, Рьяшше застёгивал их, немыслимо извернувшись.  
– Я не ожидал, что «Аметист» так быстро выследят.  
Кра’а-нар порылся в шкафчике, нашёл пузырёк с чёрной краской и тонкую кисточку. Переключил видеоэкран в режим зеркала, провёл тонкую вертикальную линию по своему лбу, от неё по паре штрихов чуть ниже дополнительных глазков.  
– Что они с тобой сделают?  
– Если всё пройдёт удачно – будут судить. – Он добавил по паре косых полос на щёки и волнистую линию поперёк лба, – Найдут, за что.  
– Рьяшше… – Дамиан стоял у двери, наблюдал за кра’а-наром и не знал, что сказать и что сделать, – Мы же не можем просто так тебя выдать! Надо что-то предпринять!  
– Ты можешь помочь мне, – закончив разрисовывать лицо, Рьяшше отключил зеркало и подошёл к нему вплотную, сунул в руку тяжёлый металлический цилиндрик сантиметров десяти в длину. – Запомни, что я сейчас скажу, и не спорь, пожалуйста. Это послание. Не вздумай пытаться его вскрыть! В системе Аштаят найди кра’а-нарский корабль «Иширан Сай-Цейш». Послание передай капитану, Са’айтше Дасайрет, лично в руки, это важно. У него бордовые глаза и широкая чёрная полоса на крыльях. Скажешь, что тебя послал Эрриарайше Тъес Р’тфейш и расскажешь ему всё, что здесь произошло и произойдёт. Повтори.  
Дамиан послушно повторил.  
– Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
Человек сжал во взмокшей ладони цилиндр.  
– Да.  
Рьяшше обнял его, впился в губы поцелуем. Долгим, жадным.  
– Тогда я не прощаюсь.

Команда «Аметиста» в полном составе уже ждала у шлюза. Рьяшше нашёл глазами капитана, протянул ему руку с идентификационным браслетом.  
– Расторгайте контракт. Так будет правильно.  
– Уверен? Я могу связаться с главой города. Корабль – моя территория, без высоких санкций хрена с два они что-то законно сделают.  
– Уверен. – Рьяшше кивнул. Капитан коснулся его браслета своим, разрывая договор найма. – Спасибо всем. Прощайте.  
Марта открыла, было, рот, но промолчала. И вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

По трапу Рьяшше спускался с гордо поднятой головой. И шёл к целящимся в него из каких-то хрупких на вид изогнутых штук соотечественникам неспешно и уверенно, словно сам был их командиром. Экипаж «Аметиста» выбрался следом и застыл у трапа, наблюдая за происходящим. Сергей непринуждённо взял второго пилота под руку, с другой стороны его придержал Свен. Дамиан не собирался делать глупостей, но товарищам всё равно был благодарен. Навстречу Рьяшше вышел желтоглазый переговорщик, что-то прошипел. Дамиан заметил, что серебра на его одежде было куда меньше чем у Рьяшше.  
– Что же они говорят? – в пространство спросила одна из треанок.  
– Я знаю, – потрясённо прошептал Свен. – Он мысленно дублирует разговор на интерлингве!  
Марта немного выступила вперёд, прикрывая телепата от чужих взглядов, и тот быстро зашептал, переводя:  
«… но я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, как лишённое разума животное».  
«Ты при свидетелях назвал меня преступником. Мои полномочия не были оспорены и я не лишён статуса. Предъявленное обвинение требует судебного разбирательства».  
«Твоя семья была лишена статуса, ты не имеешь права на правосудие!»  
«Как представитель моей семьи – возможно. Но мой личный статус остался при мне, равно как и мои заслуги перед Империей Кра’а-нас»  
«Ты действительно считаешь, что они тебя защитят?»  
«Ты действительно уверен, что такое нарушение закона будет возможно скрыть? Я ведь не ошибся? Вы официально оформили мою поимку как захват преступника.»  
Даже издалека было видно, как скривился и встопорщил иглы на голове желтоглазый кра’а-нар.  
«Хорошо, ты предстанешь перед судом. Но я не думаю, что он будет к тебе милосерден».  
Дамиан проводил взглядом чёрные, кажущиеся одинаковыми фигуры. Один из солдат стянул Рьяшше руки чем-то чёрным и блестящим, за спиной, поверх крыльев, и сорвал с запястья браслет-идентификатор. Затем кра’а-нара загрузили в броневик.  
– Куда его везут? – тихо спросила Марта.  
– К шаттлу, – Свен массировал виски, прикрыв глаза. – Тут на орбите кра’а-нарский «Богомол» висит. Сейчас должен с теневой стороны выйти. Солдаты знают.  
– И что дальше? – тихо спросила одна из треанок. Ей никто не ответил.

«Эрриарайше Тъес Р’тфейш. Один из младших родных братьев Императора Дармирайше. Адмирал космического флота империи Кра’а-нас. Именно под его руководством флот Империи выиграл последнюю войну с Тайли-Тан. Прославился гениальной победой при Сигме-5 и полным уничтожением вражеского соединения в битве при Амшит’тес. Применённое при этом тактическое решение вошло во все учебники, в том числе и в Союзе. Национальный герой кра’а-наров.»  
Дамиан тупо пялился на экран, где светился притащенный Свеном от кого-то из старых знакомых текст. Последние сомнения развеивала голография – совершенно точно Рьяшше рядом с незнакомым кра’а-наром в белом мундире и с точно таким же чёрным узором на крыльях. Пометка гласила, что это и есть император. Дан в бессчётный раз перечитывал заметку, но поверить всё никак не получалось.  
– Поздравляю, парень! – Сергей невесело хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты полгода трахал живую легенду.  
– Погоди, – Дамиан с усилием отвёл взгляд от голубоватых букв. – Но война между кра’а-нарами и Тайли-Тан была три десятка лет назад!  
– Там дата рождения есть, не нашёл? – участливо спросил Сергей. – Ему девяносто четыре года.  
Сказать, что это было шоком, значит сильно приуменьшить. Не всякий день узнаёшь, что твой любовник участвовал в событиях, которые ты проходил ещё в школе.  
– Для кра’а-наров – ранняя зрелость, – попыталась успокоить его навигатор. – В пересчёте на человеческий возраст – тридцать с хвостиком. – Марта повернулась к вошедшему Свену. – Ну что, связался?  
– Да, Рэй сейчас на Вердасе. – Телепат рухнул в кресло и закрыл глаза. – Работы у него пока нет, так что он согласился снова наняться к нам пилотом.  
– Сможешь долететь до Вердиса в одиночку, Дан? – уточнил капитан. – Четверо суток всё же…  
– Три с половиной. Лучший навигатор выпуска я, или кто? – Марта с гордой улыбкой развернула схему маршрута. – А от него уже можно будет рассчитать трассу до системы Аштаят.  
– Сможет, мы выдадим стимуляторы! – это сестрички.  
– Так! – Дамиан потряс головой. – Ребята, помедленнее. С чего вы вообще взялись мне помогать?  
Собравшаяся в кают-компании (она же камбуз, она же, временами, кинотеатр и площадка для игр во всё подряд) команда смерила его недоумённо-жалостливыми взглядами.   
– Ты думаешь, я позволю каким-то мудакам в форме просто так забирать моих людей? – удивился Матиас. – Да ни один капитан такого не спустит!  
– Рьяшше классный! – добавила одна из сестричек. – Мы не хотим, чтобы он умер.  
– Спасибо, Майфе! – Дан почувствовал, как у него теплеет в груди.  
– Я – Файм! – треанка хихикнула.  
– Дабы не шокировать тебя, скажу, что Свен хочет изменить историю, я – подцепить кра’а-нара, а Сергей просто присматривает за нашей компанией ксенофилов как единственный нормальный человек, – подытожила Марта. – Так что хватит хандрить! Дел полно.

«Аметист» шёл по подпространству, направляясь к шахтёрской колонии на Вердисе, где ещё месяц назад застрял Рэй. Старый знакомый был так рад подвернувшейся возможности улететь из этой дыры, что нанялся бы хоть к пиратам, лишь бы забрали. Капитан считал, что им здорово повезло – нанять пилота на Тер-Фиарант после того, что там произошло, было нереально.   
До Вердиса было два небольших, на несколько часов, подпространственных прохода, идущих один за другим, и один длительный, на двое суток. Подпространство капризно и живёт по своим законам. Рассчитывать трассы – занятие очень сложное, требует высокого интеллекта и досконального знания своего дела. Дело в том, что максимальное время, на которое корабль мог нырнуть в подпространство, зависело от совершенно невообразимого количества переменных. Координат точки входа, наличия рядом с ней крупных объектов с сильной гравитацией, массы и объёма корабля и чуть ли не от состава экипажа. И, разумеется, от состояния пространства в объективной реальности. В некоторых местах, например, было куда разумнее делать несколько коротких проходов или вовсе преодолевать их, находясь в реальности.  
Дамиан не спал третьи сутки и держался уже на стимуляторах. Команда, конечно верила в достижения фармакологии, но всё равно старалась на всякий случай не оставлять его одного и в тишине.  
– Социологи полагают, что кра’а-нары смогли бы завоевать всё Содружество, если бы им это было нужно. – Свен сидел в рубке, на месте навигатора и делился с пилотом своими знаниями об иных расах.  
– Окраинное объединение миров? – удивился Дан. Телепату можно, конечно, и не говорить вслух, но молча слушать было как-то невежливо.  
Самой большой проблемой покорения космоса, после открытия проходов через подпространство была связь. От звезды до звезды радиоволны идут годами, а послания на кораблях – днями и неделями. На начальном этапе использовали именно письма, но потом выяснилось, что один из довольно часто встречающихся в Галактике металлов усиливает телепатические способности, позволяя псионикам связываться друг с другом почти не зависимо от расстояния.  
– А ты уверен, что они окраина? На самом деле, может оказаться, что окраина – это мы, – Свен невесело усмехнулся. – Что ты знаешь о кра’а-нарах? Какова численность их флота? А колоний? Почему они воюют с Тайли-Тан?  
– О них мало что известно. Колоний мало, это точно знаю. Флот… зачем гражданским знать это?  
По полу рубки вездесущий Вейдер гонял использованную «таблетку» реагента из вентиляционного фильтра. Дан от нечего делать следил за ним глазами.  
– Численность их флота неизвестна никому, но прикидки… впечатляют. – Свен прищёлкнул пальцами, – У людей всего пять крейсеров класса, сравнимого с кра’а-нарской «Сколопендрой». Ещё три у наали, один у треан. Ещё у нас есть «Гордость Армирты», но она пока единственная в своём роде, её Содружество Разумных пять лет в складчину строило и затратило такие деньги, какие никто из нас и представить не может. На данный момент это самый крупный из имеющихся у Содружества крейсеров.  
– А что у кра’а-наров?  
– Никто не знает. Но вопрос не в количестве, вопрос в сути. Мы строим свои корабли, тратя на это время и деньги, они же их просто выращивают, как домашних животных. Любой лёгкий истребитель со временем превращается в боевой крейсер.  
– В Сети об этом не пишут, – заметил Дамиан.  
– Потому что не хотят пугать. А ещё Совет всё не теряет надежды заполучить Империю Кра’а-нас в состав Содружества. А потому из открытых источников убирают всё, что может показать их хоть немного пугающими или неприятными. Сложно найти информацию о том, как они размножаются. Ты нигде не увидишь описания того, как они растят детёнышей и, поверь, не хочешь этого знать. В их обычаях разбираются только учёные, и то поверхностно. Вот ты, например, знаешь, что у них произошло с правящей верхушкой?  
– Военный переворот.  
– Так говорят. По сути же – смена правящей династии. Какая-то из приближенных к трону группировок уничтожила всю правящую семью, включая дальних родственников, супругов, детей и яйца в инкубаторах. И народ не счёл это ужасным.  
– Что ты хочешь мне этим сказать?  
– Ничего. Просто рассуждаю вслух. – Свен откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

«Иширан Сай-Цейш» надвигался, заполняя иллюминаторы. Огромный, чёрный и пугающий. Три часа назад команда увидела его изображение на обзорных экранах, а теперь смогла и наблюдать вживую. Поблёскивающий в свете всех пяти звёзд системы Аштаят шипастый шар походил на плотный комок колючей проволоки. Вокруг него мошками вились кажущиеся крохотными истребители сопровождения.  
– Пора начинать жалеть, что я с вами связался, – потрясённо прошептал Рэй.  
– Вот это да! – ахнула Марта. – Он же размером с «Гордость Армирты»!  
– Больше, – поправил Свен из динамиков. – Немного, но больше. Это корабль класса «Деникрида», дамы и господа, в нашей армии в их существование мало кто верит. Капитан, нам ответили. Могут принять на борт. Вот координаты.  
Дан направил «Аметист» к кра’а-нарскому кораблю, стараясь не задеть далеко выступающие орудия (или чем это, торчащее во все стороны, являлось). Огромная туша окончательно заполнила собой иллюминаторы, в металлически блестящем боку открылось круглое отверстие. Дамиан, внутренне обмирая, завёл корабль туда. Внутри оказалось большое помещение с розеткой непривычно выглядящих посадочных крепежей в центре. Транспортник медленно опустился в их объятия. Вход затянула белая мембрана, где-то под потолком открылись несколько отверстий и под напором начали подавать воздух.  
– Выглядит как дыхание, – наблюдающий это на одном из голографических экранов капитан поёжился.  
В одной из стен тем временем обозначился проход и в помещение вошли несколько десятков кра’а-наров с оружием. Оцепили корабль.  
– По-моему, нам настойчиво предлагают выходить, – заметил Свен.   
– Не будем заставлять их ждать, – согласился капитан.

– Мне всё это классику живописи напоминает, – поёжилась Марта. Команда шла по коридору «Иширан Сай-Цейш», окружённая не менее чем двумя десятками солдат. Конвоиры им ничего не объяснили, только велели без разговоров следовать за ними. Спорить никто не рискнул.  
– Кого конкретно? – заинтересовался Свен.  
На «Иширан Сай-Цейш» было тепло, даже немного жарко и едва заметно пахло мускусом. Через равные расстояния на потолке и стенах ярко светились широкие выступающие полосы, похожие на брюшка светлячков. Люди чувствовали себя здесь довольно неуютно, а треанки и вовсе откровенно боялись, шли, вцепившись друг в друга и в захваченного, на всякий случай, с собой кота.  
– Гигера, – понизив голос прошептала навигатор.  
Дан о таком ни разу не слышал и, честно говоря, не горел желанием это исправлять. Человек, способный вообразить себе внутренности кра’а-нарского корабля должен был быть как минимум психом. Широкие ребристые коридоры, выстланные похожим на хитин тёмно-серым материалом, изгибались под самыми странными углами, некоторые ответвления уходили вертикально вверх или вниз. Иногда из них выходили или, чаще, выпархивали кра’а-нары. Порой они проносились мимо них, обдавая ветром от крыльев. Косились, но ничего не говорили. Дамиан же разглядывал украдкой охранников. Молчаливые, одетые в одинаковую чёрную форму, с огромными неподвижными глазами, и чёрными полосами на лицах они чем-то походили на муравьёв. И, да, пугали гораздо сильнее ребристых, пульсирующих местами стен с периодически открывающимися дыхальцами. Дан заметил, что ведут их довольно извилистым путём. А, подумав, понял почему – отнюдь не все коридоры предназначались для перемещения только на двух ногах. Искусственная гравитация на кра’а-нарском корабле поддерживалась, разумеется, гораздо ниже привычной людям, но Дан всё равно не рискнул бы прыгать в какую-то из здешних шахт.  
Наконец, они остановились у круглого входа, закрытого белой мембраной. Один из солдат приложил к ней руку, и та разошлась в стороны, открывая проход.  
– Вххходт’ще. – Прошелестел он.   
Это оказался небольшой зал, посреди которого прямо из пола рос стол и несколько высоких стульев с причудливо выгнутыми спинками, явно приспособленных для крылатых седоков.  
– Садит-тесссшь! – кивнул всё тот же солдат. Команда села. Большая часть конвоиров осталась снаружи, пятеро вошли следом и выстроились у стен.  
Новый кра’а-нар спланировал откуда-то из-под потолка, приземлился рядом с одним из свободных мест. Он был одет всё в ту же чёрную форму, но ворот и манжеты её были густо расшиты серебром, а чёрных узоров на лице было заметно больше, чем у солдат. А ещё Дамиан понял, кто это.  
– Здравствуйте, – на хорошем интерлингве сказал капитан корабля, устраиваясь за столом. – Моё имя Са’айтше Дасайрет, я капитан «Иширан Сай-Цейш» и вице-адмирал второй флотилии Штриссаль.  
Он оказался высоким (с Дана ростом), довольно широкоплечим для его расы, с красивым, несмотря на выступающие надбровные дуги, лицом, которое даже рисунок на лбу и щеках не портил. Огромные глаза, похожие на тёмные рубины, очень широкая чёрная оторочка на крыльях и почти целиком чёрные иглы на голове.... Со стороны Марты донесся тихий восхищённый вздох.  
– Доброго дня, – вразнобой ответила команда. И выжидательно покосилась на Дамиана.  
– У меня послание для вас. От Рьяшше… Эрриарайше Тъес Р’тфейш. – Дамиан выложил на стол металлический цилиндр.  
– Он жив? – быстро спросил кра’а-нар, не притрагиваясь к вещице.  
– Был жив, когда мы в последний раз виделись.  
– Хорошо, – Са’айтше, наконец, взял со стола послание, лизнул указательный палец и приложил его к основанию цилиндра. Из противоположного конца развернулся голографический текст на кра’а-нарском языке. – Я бы хотел как можно скорее услышать подробности, но нам следует повременить. Надо дождаться ещё одно из заинтересованных лиц.  
Вице-адмирал вчитался в текст. Затем подозвал к себе одного из охранников и отдал короткое распоряжение на своём языке. Тот прижал уши и быстро вылетел из комнаты.  
Дамиан подумал о том, что Са’айтше как-то странно дёрнулся, когда он назвал адмирала Рьяшше. И о том, каким тоном тот спросил, жив ли тот. Интересно, это признак каких-то особых отношений? Они примерно одного круга, почему бы нет… Целиком осознав последнюю мысль, Дамиан запнулся. Прокрутил её ещё раз, сообразил, как это называется и мысленно обозвал себя идиотом.  
Тем временем в комнату вошло новое лицо. Именно вошло, через тот же вход, что и они, а не прилетело.  
Невысокий, очень хрупкий кра’а-нар с такой знакомой чёрной штриховкой на крыльях, в белых свободных одеждах. Са’айтше поднялся ему навстречу, охрана вытянулась в струнку. Сообразив, в чём дело, подскочил капитан, а вслед за ним и команда.  
– Можете сесть, – голос у существа оказался нежным и очень мелодичным. Оно уселось на последний свободный стул, знакомо поджав под себя ноги, кинуло быстрый взгляд на светящиеся строки письма и только тогда представилось.  
– Я – Агсайе Э-Тъес Р’тфейш, последний из выживших сыновей Императора Дармирайше. Ваши имена мне уже передали сопроводившие вас.  
У этого кра’а-нара на лице узоров не было вовсе. И вообще, его лицо казалось не таким, какими Дамиан привык видеть кра’а-наров. Более мягкое, с большими даже для этой расы неоново-голубыми глазами и очень светлой чешуёй с явным радужным отливом. «Да это же подросток!» – осенило Дамиана.  
Наследник трона между тем продолжил.  
– Примите мою искреннюю благодарность. Вы не представляете, какой ценностью для нас обладает послание от брата моего родителя. Также как и информация о том, что с ним произошло.  
Команда «Аметиста» намёки понимала хорошо. Следующие несколько часов они по очереди рассказывали обо всём, что происходило за время знакомства с Рьяшше. Агсайе слушал очень внимательно, не сводя с говорящего тяжёлого взгляда слишком ярких, чтобы в них было можно безболезненно смотреть, глаз. Иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы. Солгать под этим взглядом почему-то было невозможно. По его просьбе капитан рассказал, как столкнулся с Эрриарайше в одном из припортовых баров Кридании, уже потеряв надежду найти пилота, Марта подробно описала желтоглазого кра’а-нара, даже нарисовала узор с его лица, Свен припомнил мелькавшие в головах солдат образы, а Дамиан – незнакомца с Роннеке.  
Са’айтше слушал молча, только один раз подал голос, распоряжаясь, чтобы принесли воды охрипшему рассказчику.  
– Спасибо, – уточнив все интересующие вопросы, Агсайе ощутимо расслабился. – Как только мы преодолеем внутренние противоречия, вы получите достойную награду.  
– Я вынужден просить вас задержаться на борту «Иширан Сай-Цейш», – добавил вице-адмирал. – Для вашей же безопасности. Прошу, будьте нашими гостями.  
– Благодарю, Ваше Высочество, – склонил голову Матиас  
– Просто Агсайе. Друзья брата моего отца – мои друзья.   
– Ва… Агсайе, могу ли я задать вопрос? – решился Дамиан.  
Са’айтше встопорщил гриву, но наследник престола благосклонно кивнул.  
– Мы не знаем, что случилось в Империи Кра’а-нас и, полагаю, полностью не узнаем никогда. Но мне, как и, полагаю, моим друзьям, всё же хотелось бы хотя бы приблизительно понимать, что здесь происходит.  
– Разумная просьба, – Агсайе, подражая человеческой мимике, улыбнулся. Выходило у него это значительно лучше, чем у Рьяшше.  
– Я вынужден признать, что мой родитель не был хорошим правителем. Он видел войну, но не смог увидеть мир. Мой старший брат обещал быть более эффективным, но он был не готов принять власть. – Агсяйе помолчал, яркие глаза затянули плёнки третьего века, – После победы над Тайли-Тан наша семья сильно сократилась. Так уж вышло, что почти все дети Императора традиционно выбирают военную службу. Погибли почти все братья родителя, многие его достигшие совершеннолетия дети… Этим и воспользовались Тъес Наррен.  
– Просто Наррен! – неожиданно рыкнул Са’айтше, встопорщив гриву.  
– Пока моя семья не восстановлена в правах – Тъес Наррен, – наследник дёрнул ушами. – Не стоит отказывать им в полагающемся уважении.  
Дамиан неожиданно подумал, что подобная смена власти в Империи происходит явно не в первый раз. И предки этого нежного, как мотылёк-пальцекрылка, создания вполне могли когда-то точно так же вырезать чужой род до последнего младенца.  
– Эст’раафе Наррен воспользовался тем, что многие были недовольны политикой Императора, начал собирать сторонников... Я не знаю, как служба безопасности пропустила заговор, ведь ей руководил один из – как бы это сказать? единокровных? сводных? – братьев Императора.  
Перед словом «брат» он всегда еле заметно запинался, словно в поисках более точного определения. Должно быть, в языке кра’а-наров существовало несколько слов для обозначения родства по горизонтальной линии. Дамиан про себя решил при случае узнать, можно ли его выучить.  
– Началось всё с трагического несчастного случая на одной из колоний. Несколько тысяч погибших, полностью разрушенное поселение… корабли военного флота были поблизости и сделали всё возможное, чтобы помочь, но их всё равно обвинили в преступном бездействии. Были даже предоставлены какие-то доказательства… Мой родитель счёл правильным отстранить Рьяшше от командования и поместить под домашний арест. Это было ошибкой… Ну а дальше случился переворот. Я не буду рассказывать подробности. Мне удалось спастись чудом, что случилось в доме Эрриарайше, я не знаю. Он смог скрыть то, что я остался жив, но сам вынужден был бежать из Империи. Дальнейшее же вам известно. Эст’раафе Тъес Наррен ошибся, проведя его захват официально и с предъявлением обвинений. Теперь он не сможет убить его тайно и вынужден начать судебное разбирательство. Но мы этого не допустим. Операция по освобождению начнётся спустя, – он помедлил, переводя, – десять с половиной часов, как только мы достигнем Кра’а-нас-Риштеф, где он сейчас должен содержаться.  
– Я хотел бы принять в ней участие, – Дан сам от себя не ожидал, что скажет такое.  
Матиас посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Са’айтше фыркнул. Агсайе насторожил уши и распахнул невозможно голубые глаза, с каким-то странным интересом разглядывая человека.  
– У вас есть боевой опыт? – отсмеявшись, спросил вице-адмирал.  
– Нет, – смысла врать Дан не видел. – Но стрелять умею.  
– Вынужден отказать. – Са’айтше поднялся. – Более я вас не задерживаю. Вас проводят в ваши каюты. Всего доброго.  
– Ты сдурел?! – прошипел Свен, как только за ними свернулась мембрана выхода. Дамиан не ответил.

Охрана, всё такая же молчаливая и многочисленная, сопроводила их до круглой обзорной площадки, одна из стен которой была полностью прозрачной, а в другой на равном расстоянии белели круглые двери кают, и предложила выбирать любую, после чего раскланялась. Разумеется, команда разошлась далеко не сразу, ещё около часа все любовались проплывающими за прозрачным экраном солнцами Аштаят и обсуждали произошедшее. Ни до чего дельного, разумеется, не договорились, разве что Свен успокоил, рассказа, что у здешнего капитана, судя по всему, нет дурных намерений на их счёт. В мысли наследника престола он, правда, проникнуть так и не смог.  
В доставшейся Дамиану просторной каюте была только койка, точнее – мягкое, выстланное чем-то шелковистым углубление в полу, накрытое толстым пушистым пледом; терминал (как пилот быстро убедился – без доступа к корабельной сети); свисающий (растущий?) с потолка столик на тонкой ножке и пара рассчитанных на кра’а-наров высоких сидений, не слишком удобных для человека. На столике стоял непонятно откуда взявшийся поднос с парой глубоких мисок из чего-то, подозрительно не похожего на пластик и высоким стаканом. В дальнем углу нашлась круглая дверь, затянутая белой плёнкой. Дан с опаской прикоснулся к тёплой, немного шероховатой поверхности. Плёнка разошлась, за ней оказался непривычно выглядящий душ и, отгороженный выступом стены вполне узнаваемый туалет.  
Вымывшись и, не с первого раза разобравшись со столовыми приборами, поужинав (в тарелках ожидаемо оказалось мясо со специями и густой бульон, в бокале – незнакомый напиток вроде минеральной воды с лимоном) Дан улёгся в постель и завернулся в одеяло. Заснуть не получалось. Огромная масса живых тканей вокруг давила и тревожила. Словно ты попал в желудок какой-то жуткой твари и она вот-вот начнёт тебя переваривать. А ещё Дана мучил страх. Тянущий страх перед возможным будущем. Совсем не похожий на мимолётно сжимающееся сердце на опасном участке пути или перед дракой. Единственный раз он испытывал подобное, когда пятнадцатилетним юнцом сбежал из дома, получив вслед проклятие и пожелание гореть в аду, и подал документы в пилотскую академию. Ты сделал всё что мог, дальнейшее – не в твоей власти. Тогда всё закончилось хорошо. Он чудом поступил (в том году был сильный недобор, брали почти всех). Почти мгновенно адаптировался к жизни в большом городе, быстро усвоив, что одежда бывает яркой, читать молитвы перед любым серьёзным делом вовсе не обязательно, а некоторые приятные вещи можно делать не только после свадьбы и даже не обязательно с женщиной. И постарался забыть жизнь в религиозной общине Детей Земли как страшный сон. Но то свернувшееся под грудиной мерзкое чувство запомнил на всю жизнь

Голос раздался когда он только-только задремал. Негромкий, характерно шелестящий, он раздавался, казалось, возле самого уха.  
– Дамиан?   
Человек подпрыгнул на постели и ошалело завертел головой, пытаясь найти источник звука.  
– Прошу прощения за беспокойство, – голос раздавался откуда-то сверху, но точное место определить не удавалось. – Я жду вас снаружи. Наследник Агсайе пожелал встретиться с вами.   
Говоривший ждал, с умеренным интересом разглядывая проплывающий за потемневшим окном сияющий шар звезды. Довольно высокий для своей расы и, кажется, молодой кра’а-нар с парными чёрными полосами на щеках.  
– Привет! – Дамиан выскочил из своей каюты, едва успев одеться, и на ходу увязывал косицы в толстый хвост на затылке.  
– Доброго дня. Ещё раз прошу прощения, если разбудил. Следуйте за мной.  
Маршрут был, кажется, тем же, что их сюда привели, но Дамиан всё равно не мог его запомнить. И, от нечего делать, краем глаза разглядывал провожатого.  
У этого кра’а-нара были тёмно-вишнёвые глаза и двойная чёрная кайма на крыльях. И вообще весь его облик Дамиану кого-то смутно напоминал.  
– Прошу прощения, могу ли я узнать ваше имя?  
– Раштиме. – Родового имени он не назвал. Кра’а-нары вообще называли их крайне редко, многие люди даже не знали, что они у них есть. Ладно, спросим прямо.  
– Не приходитесь ли вы родственником вице-адмиралу Са’айтше?  
Кра’а-нар повернул в его сторону длинное подвижное ухо.  
– Да, он приходится мне… как на интерлингве обозначается брачный партнёр родителя, от которого ты получил половину генов?  
– Э-э-э… отец.  
– Я запомню. Так вот, вице-адмирал мой отец.  
– А как это будет на вашем языке? – поинтересовался Дан, решив воспользоваться случаем и начать изучение языка. Собеседник покосился на него с недоумением.  
– Вы же всё равно не выговорите.  
Несколько минут шли в тишине.  
– А что означают узоры на вашем лице? – всё же долго молчать было скучно.  
– Это… как сказать? Статус? Звание. Да, воинское звание. – Он смущенно опустил уши и глаза. – Прошу прощения, я не очень разбираюсь в принятых у вас обозначениях, не смогу нормально перевести.  
– Старше рядового?  
– Конечно! Рядовой солдат – это одна полоса на правой щеке.  
– Понятно. А адмирал?  
– Штрихи под глазками. А если вы имеете ввиду самое высшее воинское звание… как это по-вашему будет?  
– Адмирал космического флота, – подсказал не на шутку заинтересовавшийся Дамиан.  
– Да. Так вот, в этом случае рисунок дополняется волнистой линией поперёк лба, – он замялся, но всё же сказал: – Вы правда знакомы с адмиралом Эрриарайше?  
– Ну да, – Дамиан подавил улыбку. – А ты его знаешь?  
– Нет, конечно! – Раштиме замотал головой. – Он же адмирал Эрриарайше! Это же… ну… я не знаю, как обозначить. Очень, очень великий кра’а-нар! Как ваши Советники, наверное.  
– Это вряд ли! – фыркнул Дан. – Во всяком случае, к ним у нас никто так не относится.  
– Понятно, – отозвался Раштиме и добавил: – Меня Сай обещал с ним познакомить, когда всё закончится.  
– Сай?  
– Агсайе, – быстро исправил кра’а-нар, комично прижав уши. – И его домашнего имени вы не слышали, тем более от меня.  
Дамиан серьёзно кивнул.

На сей раз его привели в какую-то небольшую комнату где, кроме охраны, находились вице-адмирал, сейчас отчаянно шипевший на кого-то по связи, наследник престола, скромно свернувшийся в кресле в дальнем углу и пятеро неопределённого звания кра’а-наров с обильно разрисованными лицами. Несколько работающих терминалов расцвечивали воздух голографическими экранами.   
– Спасибо, Раштиме, можешь вернуться к своим обязанностям – Агсайе поднялся им навстречу, зашуршав многослойными одеяниями. – Доброго утра вам, Дамиан, прошу прощения, что был вынужден прервать ваш отдых.  
Кра’а-нары традиционно говорят о себе в мужском роде и вообще, на людской взгляд, кажутся мужчинами из-за особенностей фигуры, но наследника престола Дан всё же воспринимал скорее как девушку. Было что-то в изящной фигуре, в лице, в манере говорить… какая-то непривычная мягкость. Может быть, дело просто в возрасте.  
– Здравствуйте, – Дан коротко склонил голову. – Что произошло?  
– Скоро начнётся спасательная операция. – Какой-то из мимопробегавших кра’а-наров чуть не сбил Дамиана с ног, обогнув в последний момент. – Отойдём, здесь скоро будет много народа. Не стоит мешать военным делать свою работу.  
Они устроились в углу, в двух рядом стоящих креслах. Агсайе небрежно повёл рукой, перемещая один из висящих в воздухе голографических экранов так, чтобы он отгородил их от окружающих.  
– Вам было отказано в участии в операции но, я думаю, вы будете не против проследить за её протеканием вместе со мной. Для вас ведь важна жизнь моего дяди.  
Кажется, выражение лица у Дамиана было очень глупым. Его собеседник фыркнул-хихикнул, спрятав лицо в коленях.  
– Я углублённо изучаю ксенопсихологию, могу читать мимику всех известных рас. А вы, к тому же, до сих пор не приучили себя называть его полным именем, всё время сбиваетесь на домашнее, хотя никто из ваших друзей так больше не делает.  
Дамиан почувствовал, как у него неудержимо краснеют уши.  
– Это ваше с ним дело, Дамиан, – взгляд неоново-голубых глаз был спокоен и безмятежен. – Просто я знаю Рьяшше и думаю, что будет правильным, если вы получите возможность увидеть всё, что будет происходить, а не страдать от беспокойства в своей каюте, – Агсайе открыл на экране несколько окон с изображением, кажется, внутренностей какого-то небольшого корабля. – В обмундирование солдат встроены видеодатчики.  
– Спасибо, – только и смог сказать Дан.  
В помещении прибавилось народу, они что-то обсуждали, обменивались репликами, громко и как-то резко, словно нервничая. На висящих в воздухе экранах ежесекундно сменялись данные.  
– Ваши офицеры, должно быть, были очень преданы покойному императору, раз решились выступить против текущей власти, – сказал Дамиан, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
Наследник престола поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.  
– Нет, что вы! Они преданы Рьяшше. Если бы он погиб, Эст’раафе Тъес Наррена приняли бы без возражений.  
– И никто бы не мстил? – удивился Дамиан.  
– Конечно, нет. Глупо хранить верность мёртвому. А если Император позволяет уничтожить себя и свою семью, значит он слаб и не достоин власти.   
– Но разве у вас нет такого явления, как присяга?  
Агсайе ненадолго задумался.  
– Что-то подобное есть. Воинская клятва. Но у нас клянутся защищать Империю и подчиняться Императору. Клятва верности конкретному правителю абсурдна. Спасать кого-то лично, и служить кому-то лично можно только на основании личной преданности, – наследник повёл рукой. – Всё, что вы видите вокруг: и спасительная операция, и флот, что собирается у Аштаят – есть проявление личной любви к адмиралу, а вовсе не верности каким-то клятвам.  
Дамиан потряс головой. Чем больше он узнавал об обычаях кра’а-наров, тем чаще думал, что Совет глубоко не прав, пытаясь залучить такое в союзники.  
– А если операция… не увенчается успехом, что станет с вами? – осторожно подбирая слова спросил человек. Даже говорить о таком было жутковато, но не прояснить этот вопрос до конца он не мог.  
– Меня убьют, – просто ответил Агсайе. – Я ещё не имею личного статуса, способного послужить защитой, и никто из присутствующих здесь не ценит меня настолько, чтобы защищать.  
Стоящий поодаль, у выхода, Раштиме дёрнул длинным ухом и покосился на наследника престола с явным возмущением. Дамиан подавил улыбку.   
В этот момент Са’айтше коротко рыкнул в передатчик, так, что вздрогнули все, кто находился рядом. На экранах мелькнуло голубое небо, вид на какие-то здания сверху, каменная стена с крохотными фигурками на ней, вспышки выстрелов…  
– Началось, – сказал Агсайе почему-то шёпотом. Дамиан молча кивнул. Юный кра’а-нар отвернулся от него и впился в экран злым жадным взглядом. Дан не слишком понимал, что там творится, мелькали какие-то коридоры, стены, лиловые и фиолетовые пятна… Только кода одно из окон залило лиловым и изображение перестало двигаться Дан сообразил, что это кровь.  
– Слишком медленно, – напряжённо прошептал Агсайе, несколькими точными движениями закрывая неподвижные окна. Он смотрел на экран сухими, расширенными глазами, не отворачиваясь даже при виде изуродованных трупов. Иглы на голове стояли дыбом, маленькие ладошки сжимали подлокотники, губы подрагивали, то и дело обнажая клыки. – Слишком медленно, мы не успеваем!  
Дамиану не нужно было объяснять, чем это грозит. Спасательная операция должна быть максимально быстрой, чтобы пленника не успели убить. Он протянул руку и осторожно взял наследника престола за запястье.   
– Всё получится.  
– Я бы хотел быть там, – руки тот не отнял. Дамиан перевёл взгляд на изображения. На нескольких из них виднелась какая-то вполне себе неживая, наглухо запертая дверь, на которую чьи-то руки споро крепили капсулы зарядов. Вспышка. Взрыв.  
У порога ярко освещённой камеры лежало изломанное тело, в дальнем углу виднелось ещё два. Агсайе до боли стиснул руку Дамиана. Одно из тел пошевелилось. Затем медленно поднялось на ноги. Рьяшше был с ног до головы залит кровью, его ощутимо шатало. Он что-то прохрипел на своём языке и слизнул губ фиолетовые капли. Кто-то из солдат мельком глянул на один из трупов, Дамиан успел заметить глубокую рваную рану на шее и торчащие из неё трубки сосудов. Его замутило.  
– Вот и всё, – Агсайе наконец-то выпустил его руку и ощутимо обмяк в кресле. – Получилось.

Половина лица Рьяшше опухла, губы лопнули. Он явно берёг правую руку и слегка прихрамывал, когда шёл к ним по коридору. Вокруг него толпились другие кра’а-нары, на здоровой руке вис счастливый до визга наследник престола.  
– Паршиво выглядишь! – Матиас Рован шагнул вперёд и чуть напряжённо улыбнулся. Остальные члены команды болтались рядом, не зная, как вести себя с бывшим пилотом. Только Рэй пялился на него с откровенным любопытством.  
– Если учитывать предшествовавшие обстоятельства, выгляжу я великолепно! – фыркнул Рьяшше. И, мгновенно посерьёзнев, глубоко поклонился.   
– Я благодарю вас и вашу команду, капитан. Именно ваш поступок позволил мне остаться в живых. От моего имени и от имени всех, кто меня любит: спасибо.  
И все, окружавшие его, точно так же поклонились растерянной компании, глубоко и предельно серьёзно.  
– Не стоит… – капитан вовремя сообразил, как бы это прозвучало, и исправил: – Мы рады были помочь.  
– Я сейчас буду говорить со своими людьми. Простите, что не могу уделить вам достаточно времени. Мы ещё поговорим с вами, когда всё решится.  
Дамиан всё это время чувствовал себя несколько лишним. Всё закончилось, и глупо было думать иначе. Официальная благодарность, официальная награда... наверняка потом добавится и официальное прощание. В этот момент Рьяшше поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. После чего невозмутимо развернулся и направился по своим делам, о чём-то споря с одним из спутников.

Небо у родной планеты кра’а-наров было скорее зеленоватым. Дамиан смотрел видиозапись с родины Рьяшше и представлял, как в этих небесах порхает хрупкая фигурка с чёрным узором на крыльях. Он уже почти час сидел в небывало роскошной каюте адмирала и, от нечего делать, перебирал видеофайлы в памяти комнатного терминала. «Иширан Сай-Цейш» находился в подпространстве, направляясь к центральной планете Империи вместе с несколькими сотнями других кораблей.  
– Здравствуй, – Рьяшше вошёл в каюту, небрежным прикосновением «закрыл» дверь и со стоном облегчения прислонился к белой мембране спиной.  
– Привет, – Дамиан свернул экран и встал. Когда всё тот же Раштиме провёл его в каюту адмирала, он не особенно удивился. Было бы невежливо закончить их отношения, не расставив все точки над «и».  
Рьяшше подошёл к терминалу, что-то настроил, затем принялся стаскивать с себя форму.  
– Помоги крючки расстегнуть, пожалуйста.  
Дамиан с готовностью помог. Затем провёл ладонью по твёрдой пластине крыла, приласкал впадину у его основания. Кра’а-нар пробормотал что-то одобрительное.  
– Что будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался Дамиан, помогая ему снять одежду.  
– Дальше я погружусь в ванну на час как минимум, – отрезал Рьяшше. – Желательно в твоей компании, но это уже тебе решать.  
В эти слова кра’а-нар вкладывал явно больше, чем просто просьбу присоединиться. Дан последовал за ним не задумываясь.  
Ванна в апартаментах Рьяшше могла сойти за небольшой бассейн, и поместиться в ней можно было бы даже впятером. Для космического корабля – расточительство неслыханное. Впрочем, если учитывать размеры этого корабля… Рьяшше блаженно откинул голову на бортик и растопырил крылья насколько мог.  
– Я уж думал, этот день никогда не кончится!  
– Прошло почти два.  
Вода была горячей, зеленоватой и пахла чем-то сладким.  
– Уфф… тем более. Хорошо, что всё, наконец, закончилось.  
– Разве? – Дамиан нашёл у бортика коробку салфеток, устроился напротив Рьяшше и принялся аккуратно стирать с его лица чёрные линии. – Но ведь корабли подойдут к Кра’а-нас-Эшт только завтра.  
Флотилия, которую собрал под свои знамёна адмирал Эрриарайше, впечатляла – одних «Деникрид» было пять. Впрочем, силы, которые их ожидали, тоже нельзя было назвать несерьёзными.  
– Я никогда не проигрываю, Дан. Ни-ког-да.  
Опухоль на его лице, стараниями медиков, полностью спала, губы тоже начали подживать. Дамиан коснулся их своими, ощутив еле заметный кисловатый привкус крови.  
– Не хочешь предложить им сдаться? – спросил он.  
– Нет. С вашей точки зрения это, наверное, страшная дикость, но мы не оставляем в живых личных врагов. Эст’раафе Тъес Наррен совершил большую ошибку, попытавшись впутать в борьбу за власть закон. Флот мой, Дамиан. До последнего солдата мой, – глаза у Рьяшше стали двумя осколками зелёного льда. – Ты ведь и сам это видишь.  
– А что потом? – Дамиан, не отдавая себе отчёта, отстранился.  
– Стану регентом. Соберу Саю надёжный круг соратников, дождусь его совершеннолетия и торжественно передам власть. Политик из меня довольно посредственный.   
– И надолго... регентом? – чешуя Рьяшше от горячей воды стала мягче и гораздо теплее. Проводить по ней кончиками пальцев было приятно.  
– На десять лет. Совершеннолетие у нас в двадцать три.  
– Я думал, Агсайе старше, – удивился Дамиан.  
– Он видел больше, чем положено ребёнку. – Рьяшше блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволяя осторожным рукам человека скользить по его телу. – Его спас старший брат. Переодел труп одного из слуг в его одежду, а самого сунул в одноместный катер и послал ко мне. Он думал, моя резиденция достаточно укреплена, чтобы отбить атаку. Был практически прав. Правда, охрану мою положили почти полностью, я и сам едва выжил. Представляешь, каково мне было, когда вместо того, чтобы хотя бы раны свои обработать, пришлось успокаивать детёныша в истерике? Я послал его к Cа’айтше на том же катере, а сам был вынужден бежать в Союз. Там было проще затеряться, а, главное, Тъес Наррен бросили все силы на поиски вне Империи, а не внутри. Сай был в безопасности. А дальше было проще. Обменяться посланиями со старыми друзьями, организовать сопротивление… Если бы не тот изгнанник с Роннеке, восстание просто началось бы немного позже.  
Дамиан не знал, что тут можно сказать, поэтому просто поцеловал любовника, скользнув языком в покорно приоткрытый рот. С одной стороны у Рьяшше теперь не хватало нескольких зубов, медики обещали, что они скоро отрастут заново. Кра’а-нар обнял его, прижался всем гибким тонким телом.  
– Я так соскучился, – жарко прошептал он в ухо любовнику. Лизнул шею и добавил: – Скажи, тебя действительно не смущает то, кем я оказался?  
– Нет, – Дамиан перетащил его к себе на колени. – Меня беспокоит то, что ты не сможешь остаться со мной надолго.  
– Глупости! – Рьяшше обвил его талию ногами, одобрительно хмыкнул, ощутив, что ему что-то упирается в живот. – Даже императорскому дому может понадобиться что-то тайно купить… или передать. Уверен, Матиас согласится оказывать нам подобные услуги. А подробности знать никому не обязательно.  
Дамиан вспомнил, что не далее как час назад наткнулся на Марту с вице-адмиралом, явно направлявшихся к тому в каюту, и решил, что весомая часть команды тоже согласится.  
– Вылезаем? – недвусмысленно потираясь о него всем телом предложил Рьяшше.  
– Зачем? – Дан облизнул его ухо, – По-моему и тут неплохо.  
– Ты меня развращаешь! – мягкие щупальца обвились вокруг данова члена. Кра’а-нар вдруг ойкнул и замер, напряжённо вцепившись в его плечи.  
– Что случилось?  
– Вода горячая. Нет, ты определённо действуешь на меня развращающе!  
Влезать в тайные отношения с первым лицом государства было совершенно точно ужасной глупостью. Дамиан уже почти видел, сколько проблем ему в будущем это может принести. И был уверен, что мысли Рьяшше, несмотря на внешнюю браваду, заняты чем-то подобным. Но оба, кажется, были не против подобного развития событий.  
Дан вновь поцеловал Рьяшше. А тот шепнул ему в губы какую-то короткую фразу на кра’а-нарском.


	4. Зарисовка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как размножаются инопланетяне? Вы не хотите знать.

Первые сутки после победы Дан и Рьяшше не виделись – не до того было. Лишь к вечеру второго дня человек смог пробиться в личные покои кра’а-нара. В спальне адмирала царил полумрак, Эрриарайше Тъес Ртфейш скрестив ноги сидел в центре роскошного широченного ложа, раскинутые крылья занимали его поверхность почти целиком. В руках Рьяшше что-то держал, сосредоточенно разглядывая.  
\- Всё в порядке? – поинтересовался Дамиан, подходя к нему. Его глаза не успели адаптироваться к темноте, так что он мог видеть только тёмные силуэты и ежеминутно рисковал налететь на какой-нибудь предмет мебели.  
\- Да.  
\- Я включу свет?  
\- Да, – Рьяшше не отвлекался от своего занятия и, кажется, едва слышал собеседника.  
Когда комнату озарило желтоватое свечение растущих на потолке люминисцентных… органов?.. Дамиан, наконец, смог рассмотреть, что так увлекло его любовника. Это был округлый предмет сантиметров двадцати в длину, сильно сужающийся к одному из концов, красивого сапфирово-синего цвета.  
\- Что это? – удивился Дамиан, устраиваясь рядом на мягком покрытии.  
\- Яйцо это, – Рьяшше поднял предмет на уровень глаз. – Здоровое, почти доразвившееся. Неделя – и вылупится.  
\- Чьё яйцо? – не сообразил Дан.  
Рьяшше ответил подробно:  
\- Эстраафе Наррена. Ну или кого-то из его семьи. Единственное уцелевшее, я подобрал его в дворцовом инкубаторе. Там граната разорвалась, всё помещение всмятку.  
Дамиана помимо воли замутило.  
\- И что ты с ним теперь будешь делать?  
\- Выкину в утилизатор, – Рьяшше кончиками пальцев погладил скорлупу. – Предварительно заморозив, для гарантии.  
\- Не смей! – Дамиан протянул руку и мягко отобрал яйцо. Оно было стеклянно гладким и полупрозрачным, на просвет виднелась тёмная масса внутри. – Тебе не хвалило убийств?  
\- А что ещё с ним прикажешь делать? – кра’а-нар сцепил руки в замок. – Род Наррен уничтожен.  
Иногда обычаи этого народа просто не укладывались у человека в голове!  
\- Рьяшше, я просто не могу этого позволить!  
\- А что ты сделаешь? - кра’а-нар прижал уши и оскалился. – Положишь его в микроволновку, и пусть дозревает? Ты хоть знаешь, как с ним обращаться?  
Дамиан замялся, но непреклонно прижал яйцо к груди.  
\- Дай сюда, – устало опусти уши Рьяшше. – А то раздавишь.  
Сообразив, что он только что сказал, адмирал зашипел. Длинно и явно нецензурно выругался на своём языке, затем уткнулся колючей голой в плечо Дамиану и неожиданно мирно прошептал:  
\- Я и не знал, что ты хочешь детей.  
Детей Дан определённо не хотел, но становиться соучастником в убийстве из-за этого не собирался.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – непреклонно заверил он.

Неделю спустя они с Рьяшше стояли на сине-зелёном лугу у низкой ограды, за которой паслись флегматичные массивные создания с почти лишенной волос тёмно-серой кожей, похожие на гибрид слона и свиньи.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? – поинтересовался Дамиан.  
\- Он вот-вот вылупится, – кра’а-нар, кажется, полагал, что это исчерпывающее объяснение. – Подержи! – он сунул в руку Дамиану яйцо и легко перепорхнул через ограду.  
Яйцо было довольно увесистым, изнутри него доносилось ясно ощутимое постукивание. Дамиана прошиб холодный пот. За прошедшую неделю он со своим неожиданным отцовством так и не свыкся, а новорожденных в жизни в руках не держал.  
Внезапно, ярко-синяя скорлупа треснула. В щели показались тёмные мокрые пальчики с внушительными когтями, существо пошебуршилось, расширяя отверстие.  
\- Рьяшше! – позвал Дамиан дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Погоди минуту, – судя по интонации, кра’а-нар был сейчас чем-то очень занят.  
Детёныш рвался на свободу, от яйца откалывались всё новые куски скорлупы, пока, наконец, в руки человеку не вывалилось мокрое уродливое создание. И, не теряя ни минуты, впилось в ладонь длинными хищными жвалами. Дамиан вскрикнул, сперва от боли и неожиданности, потом от ужаса, разглядев как следует существо. И едва подавил желание гадливо отбросить его прочь.  
От кра’а-наров в детёныше не было практически ничего. Тонкая кожица с едва намеченными кое-где чешуйками, прилипшие к спине тряпочки зачаточных крыльев, лишённые узора. Недоразвитые, скрюченные ножки и неожиданно крупные сильные ручки с длинными и крепкими, каких у взрослых никогда не бывает, когтями. Когти эти личинка тут же попыталась вонзить Дану в кожу, но он вовремя сообразил приподнять создание свободной рукой, оставив практически на весу. Оно всё равно лихорадочно шевелило ими, пытаясь дотянуться до опоры. На сморщенном личике не было глаз (Дан не сразу разглядел закрывающие их плотные плёнки), но ноздри шевелились и раздувались, принюхиваясь. Самым отвратительным были, пожалуй, длинные острые жвалы, торчащие из сросшегося рта. Очевидно, полые внутри – Дамиан отчётливо видел тёмно-розовые, наполненные кровью каналы в них. Укушенная рука онемела по самое плечо.  
Рядом раздалась обеспокоенная трель.  
\- Ой, дай скорее сюда! – Рьяшше стоял рядом с оградой, держа за ухо то самое крупное травоядное. Зверь продолжал флегматично пастись.  
Дамиан протянул руки и кра’а-нар очень ловко отцепил присосавшуюся тварь, аккуратно взял её под брюшко и пересадил на загривок животному. Личинка быстро вбуровилась в мощную шею, вонзила в шкуру когти и застыла уродливым наростом. Зверь невозмутимо продолжил жевать.  
\- Я рассчитывал, что пара часов у нас есть, но ты, наверное, слишком уж тёплый, - виновато пояснил Рьяшше, обрабатывая раны антисептиком и напыляя поверх жидкий бинт. – Прошу прощения. Онемение должно скоро пройти – это совсем слабый токсин.  
\- Так он… оно… это ещё и ядовитое?! – от событий сегодняшнего дня у Дамиана определённо заходил ум за разум.  
\- Только первые несколько часов после выхода из яйца, пока к кому-нибудь не прикрепится, – закончив с дановой рукой, Рьяшше догнал довольно далеко отошедшего от ограды зверя и закрепил на его ухе какую-то бирку. – Это маячок, будет сообщать все данные о развитии малыша.  
\- Так, – Дамиан ощутил настоятельную необходимость присесть, пусть даже и на траву. – Рассказывай сначала и подробно, что тут происходит.  
\- Когда наши дети вылупляются из яиц, они не способны жить самостоятельно. – Рьяшше оставил зверя в покое и вернулся к Дамиану. – И первый год жизни проводят, прикрепившись к какому-нибудь крупному животному и питаясь его кровью. Потом, когда ребёнок подрастёт и доразовьётся, можно будет забрать его домой. Это семейное стадо Ртфейш, здесь ему ничего не угрожает.  
\- Так это… - Дан помедлил, подбирая слова, - Симбиоз что ли такой?  
\- Нет, конечно, – Рьяшше устроился рядом с ним, пошарил рукой в траве и вытащил несколько осколков скорлупы. – Это откровенный паразитизм. Знаешь, согласно легендам, самых выдающихся героев древности выращивали на телах пленных врагов.  
Рьяшше перебрал скорлупки, выбрал самый крупный и ровный осколок и сунул его к себе в поясную сумку.  
\- Если что, сейчас самое время с криками убежать куда глаза глядят и забыть наше знакомство, как дурной сон.  
\- Эммм… – Дамиан, к чему скрывать, несколько секунд всерьёз обдумывал это предложение, прежде чем усмехнуться и помотать головой, так что косы зашуршали. – Нет уж, не дождёшься. Но мог бы и предупредить!  
\- Прошу прощения, – Рьяшше непритворно смутился. – У меня было слишком много дел в эту неделю. Я хотел рассказать, но забыл.  
Дан приобнял его за талию, пропустив руку под раскинутыми крыльями.  
\- Ладно, в конце концов, у меня есть год, чтобы привыкнуть.  
\- Угу, – Рьяшше наблюдал за мирно пасущимся скотом и вид имел самый умиротворённый. – Знаешь, давать имя до того, как ребёнка возьмут в дом не принято, но я, кажется, уже придумал, как его назвать. Он обязан тебе жизнью, так что в честь тебя – Аданирэ.  
Эрриарайше сунул Дамиану в руку ещё одну скорлупку, а остальные выкинул обратно в траву. Осколок был неожиданно толстым и гладким, словно кусок стекла.  
\- И что это означает?  
\- Кра’а-нары, когда хотят подчеркнуть особую связь ребёнка с родителем, называют его так чтобы у них было общее домашнее имя. Как Агсайе назвали в честь его отца – Шаггисайрэ.  
\- Понятно.  
Дамиан отнюдь не был уверен, что за оставшийся год сможет привыкнуть к своему новому семейному статусу. Но он честно готов был постараться.


	5. Особо ценный груз

Никто толком не знал, с чего вдруг кра’а-нарам и Тайли-Тан понадобилось заключать мир. Про эти расы вообще мало что знали, вступать в Союз Разумных Рас они обе отказывались категорически и с его представителями общались постольку-поскольку. Война между ними длилась по крайней мере последние лет сто, то разгораясь, то затухая до редких стычек. Половина человеческих и треанских аналитиков вообще была уверена, что конфликт имеет ритуальный смысл, а потому прекращаться и не должен. Неожиданную миролюбивость в новостях списывали на произошедшую в Империи Кра‘а-нас гражданскую войну, но экипаж малого транспортника «Аметист», по воле случая принявший в указанной войне не последнее участие, в этом сильно сомневался. Согласно законам кра’а-наров, причина для отказа от битв должна была быть намного серьёзнее, чем внутренние дрязги.  
Мирные переговоры было решено провести на одной из планет Союза, как на максимально нейтральной территории. Сенаторы такой честью гордились невероятно, а потому постарались обеспечить обеим сторонам весь мыслимый комфорт. Стороны, однако, придерживались иной точки зрения и планету, посовещавшись, выбрали сами. Слишком высокая гравитация и сухой, с пониженным содержанием кислорода воздух Ариадны делали её равно неудобной для представителей обеих рас и, с их точки зрения, в этом была некая справедливость. Что подумал Совет, когда у него потребовали в кратчайшие сроки оборудовать для приёма двух делегаций дальнюю загибающуюся колонию, никто так и не узнал. На публике все старательно гордились оказанной честью.  
Матиас Рован, капитан «Аметиста», знал все эти тонкости только благодаря давнему знакомству с регентом Империи Кра’а-нас. Трёхлетней давности эпопея с восстановлением в Империи законной власти для капитана была предметом тихой гордости. Хотя, строго говоря, участие «Аметиста» и его экипажа в тех событиях было минимальным.  
Транспортник к переговорам никакого отношения, разумеется, не имел, но, по стечению обстоятельств, приземлился на одном из ближайших соседей Ариадны спустя всего неделю после их начала, с грузом горного оборудования. Чтобы это самое стечение организовать, пришлось искать подходящий контракт с использованием всех имеющихся связей. Потому что, как только о предстоящих переговорах стало известно, оба лично заинтересованных в кра’а-нарах члена экипажа насели на капитана, словно два данкарских клеща-мозгоклюя. Матиас высказал этим долбанутым ксенофилам всё, что о них думает, но всё же согласился в нужный район слетать. С грузом и официальным заказом, разумеется, – он ещё не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы лететь в охраняемый сектор без явной (и абсолютно легальной) причины.  
У первого пилота был в разгаре роман с регентом Кра’а-нас, а навигатор попросту была известна привычкой тащить в постель всю попадающуюся на глаза инопланетную экзотику и давно неровно дышала к кра’а-нарам.  
По прибытии команду, однако, ждало разочарование. Район переговоров был плотно оцеплен всеми возможными службами безопасности, и скрытно пролететь мимо них было совершенно невозможно. Даже их корабль проверили с тройной тщательностью, хотя Тезей, ближайший сосед Ариадны, находился от неё гораздо дальше, чем, к примеру, Марс от Земли. Висевший над Ариадной кра’а-нарский флагман класса «Богомол» прислал «Аметисту» приветственное сообщение, но и только.  
Так что команда уныло кисла на этой чёртовой горнодобывающей базе, где из развлечений был один бар, до того замызганный, что даже неприхотливый экипаж транспортника обходил его стороной. Зависнуть там рискнули только Рэй с Сергеем и больше этот опыт решили не повторять, с содроганием вспоминая суровых шахтёрских девиц и не менее суровую выпивку, чуть не сломавшую кому-то из них портативный счётчик Гейгера. Космолётчики сидели по каютам и скучали, но просто так улететь, даже не попытавшись повидаться с друзьями, было обидно. Да и нового контракта не подворачивалось, не лететь же порожняком.  
Вызов раздался глубокой, по корабельному времени, ночью (по времени Тезея было позднее утро, но Матиас Рован не считал нужным подстраивать устоявшийся режим ко всякому суточному циклу). Когда капитан, наконец, выпутался из простыни и нажал кнопку приёма, его ждали такие новости, что вся сонливость мгновенно слетела в неизвестном направлении.

Дамиан дремал на своей койке, заложив руки за голову. Свет в каюте первого пилота был полностью погашен, лишь мягко мерцал голографический экран, на котором в режиме заставки сменяли друг друга снимки. В последнее время Дан неожиданно увлёкся фотографией. Лиловые небеса Фьёрии; команда в полном составе на фоне «Аметиста», Марта беззаботно висит на Свене, болтая в воздухе ногами, капитан косится на неё с неодобрением; долина водопадов на Саан-тхи-шент; вид на газовый гигант системы Альситрану из космоса; Регент Империи Кра’а-нас, Эрриарайше Тъес Р’тфейш, в парадной адмиральской форме, грозный и внушительный, совершенно непохожий на милого серьёзного Рьяшше, каким Дамиан его знал; он же в домашней обстановке, стоит, закрыв основные глаза, на крыше, похожие на веера крылья распахнуты во всю ширину, солнце играет на мелкой серебристой чешуе, отражается в чёрных дополнительных глазках; он же в обнимку с Даном, старательно и не слишком удачно скалится в объектив, пытаясь подражать человеческой мимике – этот снимок делал наследник престола и потом долго грозился послать фото аналитикам Союза в качестве доказательства того, что кра’а-нары едят людей. Изображение снова сменилось, на голографическом экране возник Дани, забавно сосредоточенный, делающий первые шаги, балансируя руками и крыльями… До первых полётов ему было ещё далеко, но передвижение по земле детёныш осваивал очень старательно. Дамиан в своё время был шокирован тем, что по документам Аданирэ является именно его ребёнком. После победы Рьяшше и окончательного уничтожения бунтовщиков всей команде «Аметиста», помимо неплохой суммы, на которую они отдыхали полгода и по самому последнему слову техники оснастили корабль, даровали гражданство Империи Кра‘а-нас. Так что Дан вполне мог быть действительным опекуном случайно спасённого яйца. Официально вводить Дани в свою семью Рьяшше отказался категорически, впрочем, согласившись взять на себя его воспитание на начальном этапе. Панический ужас Дамиана перед младенцами регента изрядно веселил. Разумом Дамиан был с ним вполне согласен, в конце концов людские новорожденные тоже не образец красоты, но, вспоминая как из треснувшего в его руках яйца вывалилось слепое сморщенное создание, каждый раз содрогался.  
Кра’а-нары вообще-то крайне редко брали в свою семью чужих детей, у них даже слова такого не было «приёмный ребёнок». Если погибали родители, почти всегда находилась родня, согласная позаботиться о сиротах, но у Дани, благодаря перевороту, не осталось никого. Юридические вопросы регент Эрриарайше уладил быстро и качественно. Но предупредил Дамиана, что школьное обучение, материальное обеспечение и разруливание обоих кра’а-нарских переходных возрастов на нём (сам кра’а-нар в этом вопросе отводил себе роль скорее наблюдателя). С половым созреванием у «бабочек» было, хвала богам, проще, чем у людей. Оно начиналось несколько позже, чем у человека, и заключалось сугубо в гормональной перестройке организма. Функция родителя на данном этапе:  
следить за результатами медицинских обследований и просветить в вопросах пользования волшебными таблеточками от непредвиденного потомства. Сай сейчас как раз находился в самом расцвете этого периода и хлопот опекуну не доставлял вовсе. Проблемы начинались несколько позже. Сразу после созревания включался эволюционный механизм, ограничивающий численность, и где-то до пятидесяти лет инстинкт самосохранения у «бабочек» отсутствовал напрочь. Они занимались самыми экстремальными видами спорта, с восторгом участвовали в рискованных военных операциях, резали себе вертебральные артерии от несчастной любви или пафосно травились вместе с неугодным родителям избранником из семьи давних врагов (последнее сейчас крайне редко – родители предпочитали дать молодым идиотам своё благословение, а не хоронить их). На это смотрели довольно спокойно – в кра’а-нарских семьях даже сейчас, в век повсеместного распространения контрацепции, рождалось слишком много детей. Разве что за особо важными и единственными наследниками присматривали тщательнее, Рьяшше, например, уже сейчас готовил для Сая штат телохранителей, обязанных любой ценой сохранять жизнь наследнику престола.  
Коммуникатор пискнул, пилот протянул руку и нашарил валяющийся рядом с койкой браслет.  
– Внимание, всему экипажу немедленно собраться в рубке! – с Дана мигом слетела сонная расслабленность. Судя по голосу, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. – Повторяю, всем немедленно собраться в рубке. Старт через пять минут.

Ни один из кораблей Союза не поинтересовался происходящим, у Матиаса даже возникло ощущение, что все наблюдатели старательно отвернулись, когда «Богомол» принял маленький транспортник в своё живое тёмное нутро. На выходе из корабля их встретил молодой среброкрылый мичман, почти без акцента поприветствовал и пошёл вперёд, показывая дорогу. Внутри живых кораблей-насекомых космолётчики до сих пор чувствовали себя неуютно и не ориентировались совершенно. Дышащие, шевелящие стены, люминесцентные органы вместо ламп, белёсые мембраны, служащие дверьми… не получалось отделаться от мысли, что тебя сейчас переварят. Медики так вообще вцепились друг в друга и тихо, нервно шипели в ответ на каждый звук – слишком близким к дикой природе треанкам находиться внутри огромного живого существа было особенно тяжело. Путь оказался привычно долгим и извилистым – большая часть коридоров в инопланетном корабле была ориентирована на существ, способных летать. Изначальная, генетическая неспособность кра’а-наров мыслить двумерно была основной причиной их странной архитектуры, выдающихся способностей к пилотажу и, пожалуй, сложностей в общении с чужими расами.  
Наследник престола Империи Кра’а-нас Агсайе Тъес Р’тфейш (для друзей просто Сай) встретил гостей в небольшой, скромно обставленной комнате. Он был один, даже без охраны. Сидел, свернувшись в растущем из пола ребристом, похожем на кокон кресле,ф с видом несчастным и крайне замученным, густо заплетённые чёрным узором крылья свешивались в специальные прорези по обеим сторонам. Дамиан посочувствовал: первые в жизни мирные переговоры не фунт изюма. Даже для такого способного подростка, как Сай, подобная ответственность должна быть тяжёлым испытанием. Наследник тепло поздоровался и жестом указал на расставленные вокруг столика кресла.  
– Я рад вас видеть. Присаживайтесь, угощайтесь. Деловые разговоры отложим на потом.  
На растущем с потолка столе были расставлены напитки и закуски из тех, что без опаски можно есть не только кра’а-нарам. Последний месяц питавшаяся концентратами команда не заставила себя долго упрашивать.  
Впрочем, Дан, вместо того чтобы есть, больше рассматривал Агсайе. В юности кра’а-нары немного похожи на девочек-подростков, с годами внешность становится на человеческий взгляд скорее мужской. Хотя на самом деле они, разумеется, не являются ни мужчинами, ни женщинами. За последние годы Сай немного вытянулся, с чешуи почти исчез детский радужный отлив, а основные глаза, всё такие же неоново-голубые, стали ощутимо холоднее. Сейчас они глубоко запали, лицо кра’а-нара осунулось, а губы потрескались. Это выглядело не просто как истощение – казалось, он недавно перенёс тяжёлую болезнь.  
– А где Рьяшше? – вполголоса поинтересовался Дамиан.  
– Руководит заправкой и модификацией «Аметиста». Судно должно быть максимально быстроходным.  
Капитан поперхнулся.  
– А со мной это обговорить нельзя было?  
– Как раз именно это я бы и хотел обсудить, – невозмутимо продолжил Сай. – Вам передадут груз, который необходимо в самые кратчайшие сроки доставить на Кра’а-нас-Эшт. Срок – месяц.   
Рэй присвистнул. За месяц добраться от Ариадны до ближайшего мира кра’а-наров можно было на очень быстроходном корабле, с очень хорошим пилотом и при очень удачном стечении обстоятельств. Дамиан себя таким пилотом назвать бы мог, Рэй навряд ли.  
– Что за груз? – настороженно поинтересовался Свен. Армейское прошлое связиста приучило его быть очень осторожным с заказами.  
– Он не опасен и не незаконен, если вы это хотите знать, – тон Агсайе был всё таким же приветливым. Он покосился на синхронно вздыбивших шерсть корабельных медиков и добавил: – И не сможет каким-либо образом причинить вред команде. Простите. Сказать, что это, я даже вам не могу. Небольшой герметичный ящик, много места не займёт.   
Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза белыми плёнками третьего века.  
– Вы отправитесь через полчаса. Оплата двойная, плюс десять процентов за каждые выигранные сутки.  
Марта восхищённо прищёлкнула языком.  
– Это очень важное и срочное задание, поверьте. И вы единственные, кому я могу его доверить.  
– Если оно настолько важное, почему бы вам самим не доставить этот груз? – мрачно поинтересовался Свен. Связист как-то по секрету признался, что его здорово бесит то, что он вообще не может прочесть мысли правящей верхушки Кра’а-нас. Любой после минимальной подготовки может поставить мыслеблок на какие-то мысли или воспоминания, но закрываться целиком – редкое искусство. – Над Ариадной находятся шесть ваших кораблей, и все они достаточно быстроходны.  
Агсайе тяжело, совсем по-человечески вздохнул и опустил длинные подвижные уши так, что они почти коснулись плеч.  
– До конца переговоров ни один из кораблей не имеет права покидать нейтральную территорию. Даже связываться с родными мирами запрещено. По правде говоря, нам очень повезло, что вы оказались поблизости.  
– Что будет, если мы не справимся? – оптимистом капитан никогда не был.  
– С вами – абсолютно ничего. Ни успех, ни неудача вашей миссии никак не отразятся ни на вас, ни на ком-либо ещё, кроме моей семьи.  
Матиас хотел было спросить что-то ещё, но не успел.  
– Всё готово, – белёсая мембрана двери разошлась, и в комнату вошёл мрачный и обеспокоенный Рьяшше. Дан уже давно считывал мимику и жесты кра’а-наров совершенно свободно и то, что он видел на лице Эрриарайше, его не обрадовало. Иглы гривы лишь слегка приподняты, но вот уши прижаты и опущены вниз, носовые щели часто раздуваются – беспокойство и сдержанная злость.  
Регент едва кивнул гостям и встревожено чирикнул что-то Агсайе. Тот слабо помотал головой и поднялся на ноги. Прошёл вглубь комнаты. Тонкая занавесь с шелестом отодвинулась в сторону, и ему навстречу вышел Раштиме, капитан корабля и будущий консорт Агсайе, с прямоугольным хитиновым ящиком в руках. Выглядел он ещё хуже, чем его возлюбленный – помимо явных следов усталости, на щеке его расплывалось тёмное пятно кровоподтёка с частично содранной чешуёй – Дамиан уже знал, что такое бывает, если как-то по-особому ударить. Сай забрал ящик, с явным трудом донёс его до стола и поставил перед Даном. Раштиме так и остался маячить поодаль с потерянным видом. С гостями он даже не поздоровался.  
– Ты уверен, что… – начал было Рьяшше, подойдя к столу. Язык кра’а-наров Дан понимал более-менее свободно, вот только говорить на нём не мог – сказывалось иное строение гортани.  
– Да, – Сай выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Дрогнули иглы на голове, чуть шевельнулись в намерении прижаться к черепу длинные острые уши. – Я уверен. Приказ отдан. Вопрос закрыт.  
– Хорошо, – Рьяшше склонил голову и обратился к гостям, уже на интерлингве: – Дамиан, тебе на хранение вручается груз. Береги его, держи в своей каюте. – Он посмотрел на капитана: – Матиас, я надеюсь, вы не будете возражать против ещё одного пилота? Я понимаю, ваш экипаж уже укомплектован, но с моей помощью корабль доберётся до Кра’а-нас-Эшт гораздо быстрее.  
– Не возражаю, – капитан ошарашено помотал головой. Рэй, второй пилот, почти незаметно скривился.  
– Неофициально, разумеется. Если вам интересно, то для человеческих наблюдателей вы просто доставили нам письмо от тезейского губернатора. – Он протянул Матиасу руку для пожатия.  
– Я должна ещё проложить трассу, – встряла вдруг Марта.  
– Оптимальный маршрут уже загрузили в ваш компьютер, леди-навигатор. Всё готово для вылета. – Рьяшше поклонился племяннику, мимолётно оскалил зубы в сторону Раштиме и повернулся на каблуках. – Прошу за мной.

Лишней каюты на "Аметисте" не нашлось, но Рьяшше, ничуть не смутившись, закинул свою сумку к Дану, после чего быстрым шагом направился в рубку. Там уже собралась почти вся команда, Марта шёпотом честила того неизвестного, что копался в её компьютере, Свен о чём-то переговаривался с диспетчером. Только кресло пилота пустовало – Рэй, сообразив, что к чему, даже не пришёл в рубку.  
– Как в старые добрые времена? – не удержался Дамиан, вспомнив, как несколько лет назад Рьяшше работал у них простым пилотом, скрываясь от убийц своей семьи.  
– Очень надеюсь, – Рьяшше тряхнул ушами и забрался с ногами в пилотское кресло.  
Плавно, как пёрышко, "Аметист" оторвался от посадочных крепежей и принялся набирать скорость.

Во время проходов по подпространству в кресле пилота посменно дежурили Рэй и Дан, но полёты в реальности почти целиком принадлежали Рьяшше, как самому опытному специалисту. Кра’а-нар использовал всё своё искусство пилота, медленно, но верно выигрывая минуты и часы. Капитан даже как-то посетовал, что никто не догадался связаться с сайтом Гиннеса – маршрут имел все шансы стать рекордным по времени. Зачем всё это, Рьяшше так и не признался, а Дамиан не решался настаивать. Во-первых, потому что он прекрасно понимал, что есть секреты, которые политик не доверит никому, во-вторых, в свободное время у них находились куда более приятные занятия.  
– Знал бы ты, как я соскучился! – с отчётливо кровожадными нотками в голосе произнёс Рьяшше, вытаскивая из-под кровати коробку с разными полезными в постели предметами. Роботы-уборщики работали хорошо, так что слой пыли на её крышке приходилось домысливать. Он поставил её на стол, открыл и принялся с задумчивым видом изучать содержимое. На кра’а-наре была только старая Дамианова рубашка, накинутая прямо поверх крыльев и укрывающая невысокого ксеноса до колен. Мысли Дамиана помимо воли потекли куда-то в сторону койки.  
– Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю тебя бояться, – заметил он, насухо вытирая влажные после душа косицы большим махровым полотенцем. Второе полотенце пилот небрежно намотал на бёдра.  
– Я хищник. Меня положено бояться. – Слышать такое от существа, едва достающего макушкой тебе до подбородка, было забавно, но Дан не улыбнулся. Хрупкое крылатое создание было величайшим полководцем своего народа, первым лицом государства и как никто умело заставить себя уважать.  
Человек отбросил полотенце и подошёл к любовнику, обнял со спины, в грудь упёрлись пластины сложенных крыльев, жёсткие и угловатые даже сквозь ткань. Рьяшше с готовностью приник к нему всем телом, откинул на плечо покрытую прижатыми к коже шипами голову.  
– Я тоже соскучился, – шепнул Дан, пощекотав губами острое ухо, смешно дёрнувшееся от прикосновения. Медленно провёл по кромке языком, чуть прикусил острый кончик. Рьяшше довольно фыркнул. Затем гибко развернулся в его объятиях, текучий и прохладный, как вода, встал на цыпочки и поцеловал в губы. Вкус у него был необычный, сладковатый и почти изысканный, а язык юркий и бархатистый. Не отрываясь от губ человека, Рьяшше одной рукой сорвал с него полотенце и решительно толкнул на койку спиной вперёд. Разумеется, сдвинуть Дамиана с места он не мог, тем более при нормальной гравитации, но человек покорно улёгся на спину.  
Заниматься любовью с кра’а-наром всегда в чём-то проблема. Слишком хрупкий, слишком беспомощный при стандартной силе тяжести, слишком тонка и уязвима слизистая там, где тело не покрывает чешуя, надо постоянно помнить о разнице в силе и комплекции, быть нежным и осторожным. Рьяшше, впрочем, точно так же жалел, что не сможет подняться вместе с Дамианом в полёт, и искренне сочувствовал скоротечности человеческого оргазма.  
Рьяшше тем временем навис над человеком, возбуждённо раздувая носовые щели, уселся сверху, неуклюже отведя назад крылья, и вдруг жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины гибкие гелевые наручники. Дан закатил глаза.  
– Рьяшше, мы полгода не виделись! Может, давай без изысков?  
– Можно, – тот задумчиво покрутил наручники на пальце. – Но я, знаешь ли, за эти полгода столько всего придумал, что хочу с тобой сделать, что не исполнить хотя бы часть – просто преступление.  
– Какую часть? – хрипло спросил Дан.  
– Есть определённый соблазн сказать «бОльшую», – в хризолитовых глазах загорелись лукавые огоньки. – Но, ввиду ограниченности времени, пока обойдёмся наручниками.  
Дамиан обречённо кивнул и завёл руки за голову. С кра’а-нара сталось бы вообще отказаться от секса, если его что-то не устраивало. Самоконтроль у него был железный. Гибкие петли застегнулись на запястьях и присосались к ближайшей стенке, Дан подёргал руками, проверяя. Наручники держали крепко, но мягко, не сдавливая и не перекрывая кровоток.  
Рьяшше глубоко вдохнул, раздув носовые щели и принялся неторопливо растеривать пуговицы рубашки. Из-под неё медленно показались тонкие разветвлённые ключицы, хрупкие прямые плечи, старый шрам на груди, впалый живот, совсем мелкая и светлая чешуя в паху. Когда рубашка отлетела в сторону, член Дамиана уже стоял, а дыхание стало прерывистым и неглубоким. До дрожи хотелось прикоснуться к гибкому серебристому телу, провести ладонями, ощутить гладкость и прохладу чешуи, найти пальцами все те местечки, от которых кра’а-нар довольно шипит и, порой, чирикает что-то на своём языке. Дан покосился вниз и с удовлетворением понял, что эффект обоюдный – горизонтальная щель в паху любовника была приоткрыта, из неё выглядывали скользкие и влажные кончики половых щупалец.   
Рьяшше наклонился к нему, поцеловал, едва коснувшись, затем лизнул шею от ключицы вверх, провёл обеими руками по груди, сдвинув висящий на шнурке тёмно-синий осколок. Отстранился, стоило человеку потянуться к нему за более ощутимым прикосновением, огладил, едва касаясь, плечи…  
Надолго его хвалёного самоконтроля всё же не хватило. Из щели в паху кра’а-нара выскользнула и распустилась лиловая хризантема маленьких скользких щупалец. Несколько секунд отростки слепо шарили в воздухе, затем один за другим обвили член Дамиана. Мягкие прикосновения посылали сладкие мурашки по всему телу. Медленное, тягучее, сводящее с ума движение. Человек застонал и услышал в ответ довольное шипение.  
– Рьяшше… сильнее! – кра’а-нар усмехнулся и медленно покачал головой. Предупреждающе упёрся руками ему в грудь, не давая дёрнуться.   
– Не спешшшши… – тихо, шелестяще, так что от голоса по коже разбегаются мурашки.  
…Освещение мигнуло и погасло, на долю секунды отключилась искусственная гравитация. И сразу после этого тихий, привычный любому космолётчику до полной неощутимости гул двигателя немного поменял тональность.  
– Выбросило! – Рьяшше в мгновение ока расстегнул наручники на Дамиане, после чего очень осторожно распутал их половые органы. Репродуктивные щупальца быстро втянулись в щель, да и у человека эрекция пропала как не было: незапланированный выход из подпространства – штука крайне неприятная. К счастью, через пару секунд заработало освещение.  
– Рэй, что там у тебя? – спросил Дамиан, одной рукой активировав программу связи на браслете, а другой натягивая штаны.  
– Всё под контролем, – донеслось в ответ. – Все системы вроде в норме, должно быть, ошибка навигации.  
– Не могло там быть ошибки! – злой и резкий спросонья голос Марты вклинился в разговор.  
– Марта, живо в рубку, проверишь, – это капитан. – Сергей, а ты проверь двигатель!  
– Уже проверяю, работает как часы, – голос механика тоже был злым, но несколько менее сонным.  
– Я к ним! – Дамиан обернулся к Рьяшше. Тот задумчиво разглаживал в руках свои брюки.  
– Иди, я догоню, – кра’а-нар тряхнул ушами и чуть вздыбил иглы на голове.  
Дамиан выскользнул из каюты.

В рубке помимо дежурного пилота уже присутствовали капитан, несмотря на поздний час, полностью одетый, и навигатор в кружевном пеньюаре ярко-красного цвета. На обзорных экранах виднелась красноватая звезда и огромный газовый гигант, висевший гораздо ближе, чем обычно видишь такие планеты, выйдя из подпространства. Дан с неприятным холодком вспомнил байки о космолётчиках, которых выбрасывало слишком близко от планеты и корабль затягивало гравитационное поле.  
– Итак, где мы и какого чёрта тут случилось? – Матиас голоса не повышал, но это отнюдь не значило, что он не был зол.  
– Понятия не имею, – Рэй пожал плечами, не отрываясь от штурвала. – Вылетели из подпространства, не дойдя до расчетной точки. Может, аномалия, или Марта что напутала.  
– Не могла я ничего напутать, – навигатор развернула голографический экран и вывела на него схему маршрута.  
В дверях показался связист, сонный, недовольный и в пижаме. Обвёл всех профессионально-проницательным взглядом, на пару секунд задержавшемся на длинных шоколадных ногах, выглядывающих из-под багряных кружев. После чего забрался в свой закуток.  
– Капитан, мы в системе Серияльт, она же Эф-пятьсот двенадцать, – Марта тем временем ухитрилась определить их текущее местоположение. – Чертовски неудобное место! Мне потребуется пара часов, чтобы рассчитать новый прыжок. Рэй, будь добр, отведи корабль подальше от планеты.  
«Нейтральные территории у границ Союза» – вспомнил Дамиан. Он заглянул пилоту через плечо: судя по показателям, корабль действительно был в норме. Что ж, и такое порой бывает. Обычно из подпространства выбрасывало из-за ошибок в расчетах трассы или поломок двигателя, но иногда это случалось и просто так, никто не знал почему.  
– Капитан, тут корабль совсем рядом. Наалийский пограничник, просит предъявить документы, – раздался из динамиков голос связиста.  
– Высылай! – Матиас опустился в своё кресло. – Дан, не маячь в рубке без нужды, я позову, если понадобишься.  
– Нет, они требуют личной передачи и предоставления биометрических показателей капитана.  
Дамиан, уже собравшийся уйти, задержался в дверях.  
– Они совсем охренели? Так, Свен, шли этих клуш на хер, можешь именно так и передать. Для идентификации всю жизнь было документов достаточно!  
– Странно, – спустя пару минут оживлённого мысленного диалога вновь включился Свен, – Требуют остановиться. Тут, по их словам, какая-то спецоперация проводится.  
– Идиотизм! Ладно, стыкуйся, ни у кого из нас проблем с законом нет. Марта, прикройся хоть чем, устроила шоу!  
Марта неторопливо поднялась из кресла. Рэй покорно направил «Аметист» к другому кораблю.  
– Не нравится мне всё это! – в пространство бросил Свен.  
– Уходите отсюда немедленно! – в рубку вбежал Рьяшше, чуть не сбив Марту с ног. Уши прижаты, грива вздыблена, губы то и дело дёргаются, приоткрывая клыки. – Рэй, уступи мне место!  
– Поздно, – ответил пилот, демонстративно убрав руки со штурвала. Стыковка уже началась, длинные стыковочные крепежи, похожие на паучьи лапы, прицепились к Аметисту и теперь медленно подтягивали его к другому кораблю. Рьяшше всё же перегнулся через Рэя и взглянул на голографические экраны, после чего оскалился и яростно зашипел.  
– Что такое? – неестественно спокойно осведомился капитан.  
– Это не наали, – кра’а-нар усилием воли спрятал клыки, – Это Тайли-Тан.  
– Ч-чёрт! – капитан побледнел. – Свен, свяжись с Союзом!  
Из динамиков не донеслось ни звука.  
Дан распахнул кабину связиста. Свен полулежал в своём кресле, опутанный проводами и датчиками. Телепат был бледен в синеву, глаза закатились, из носа частыми каплями стекала кровь.  
– Медик! – голос капитана разнёсся по всему кораблю. – Майфе, Файм, быстро сюда!  
Когда минуту спустя медики осторожно отсоединили Свена от его приборов и начали приводить в чувство, «Аметист» содрогнулся. Заскрежетали с усилием раздвигаемые двери шлюза.

С классификацией инопланетных видов у человеческих биологов всегда было сложно. Взять тех же наали – по всем параметрам нелетающие птицы, вот только шерстью покрыты. Или треане – теплокровные, живородящие, совершенно точно млекопитающие (по две пары грудей у каждой женщины, не меньше четвёртого размера), но при этом не плацентарные, для их способа связи между матерью и эмбрионом даже специальный термин придумывать пришлось. А у кра’а-наров внешность как у помеси ящерицы с насекомым и репродукция как у моллюсков. Туда же Тайли-Тан. Амфибии, но при этом живородящие и даже, с натяжкой, млекопитающие (учёные до сих пор спорили, относить ли имеющиеся на животе у мужчин и женщин этого вида железы к молочным). Интересно, а их учёных люди так же ставят в тупик?  
Все эти мысли проносились в голове у Дамиана, пока его волокли на чужой корабль, изнутри совершенно не похожий на наалийский крейсер. Слабая надежда на мирные переговоры не оправдалась – несколько десятков закованных в броню рослых прямоходящих «тритонов» с оружием быстро согнали даже не успевших переодеться космолётчиков в кают-компанию, уложили лицами в пол и тщательно обыскали. Попытавшийся было возмутиться Сергей получил в зубы и счёл за лучшее не дёргаться. Излишне пристально и спокойно глядящему на Тайли-Тан Рьяшше не дёргаться настоятельно порекомендовали, на хорошем интерлингве и в глубоко нецензурной форме. Ка’а-нар в ответ очень старательно промолчал и даже гриву опустил в почти нейтральное положение.  
Вторая половина солдат в это время дотошно обыскивала корабль. Капитан вздрогнул, когда мимо них к выходу пронесли небольшой хитиновый ящик. Рьяшше только прикрыл глаза плёнками третьего века.

Людей тащили, вывернув руки и низко пригнув голову, так что толком осмотреться не получилось. Дамиан запомнил только ровный металлический пол и широкие лапы в армированных ботинках. Последнее – с особенной отчётливостью. Минут десять спустя их по очереди втолкнули в какое-то помещение, пустое и тёмное, как могила. Только над дверью слабо мерцала тусклая светящаяся полоска. Дамиан сильно приложился об пол и несколько секунд лежал не шевелясь. Рядом ойкнула и чертыхнулась Марта, тихо зарычала то ли Майфе, то ли Файм.  
– Все живы? – первой подала голос Марта.   
– Я в порядке, – откликнулся он.  
– Мы тоже, – это близняшки. Уже шуршат, осматриваясь и принюхиваясь. – Свен только без сознания. Сестричка, помоги перевернуть.  
Дан мысленно пересчитал голоса и похолодел.  
– Где остальные?!  
– Я не знаю, – одна из треанок досадливо рыкнула. – Их куда-то дальше повели.

Свен пришёл в себя нескоро. Идентификационные браслеты у них отобрали, а потому точное время никто не знал, но, по ощущениям Дамиана, прошло не меньше пары часов. К тому времени Марта уже дремала, с обеих сторон обложившись пушистыми тёплыми треанками. Майфе (или Файм?), ведомая чувством врачебного долга, под второй бок положила связиста. Дамиан на эту пригревшуюся кучу-малу смотрел с лёгкой завистью, но упрямо мёрз в одиночестве – он всё равно не смог бы сейчас усидеть на месте. Пилот мерно ходил из угла в угол и пытался не думать о самом худшем. Получалось так себе.  
За прошедшее время они по большей части на ощупь изучили комнату (куб пустоты, ограниченный металлическими стенами, на двери с внутренней стороны даже кнопки открытия нет) и немного посовещалась о том, что делать. Не слишком продуктивно – сидеть и ждать в любом случае было единственным доступным вариантом. Дан попробовал было стучать в дверь и требовать, чтобы им позволили связаться с Союзом, но только зря отбил кулаки.  
– Пить… – тихий хриплый голос Свена заставил всех вздрогнуть. Космолётчики сползлись поближе к телепату, Майфе (или Файм?) осторожно помогла ему сесть.  
– Нет воды. Как ты? – её сестра поддержала его с другой стороны и тут же принялась тщательно обнюхивать.  
– Отвратительно, – Свен скривился, и слегка дёрнулся, когда его лицо защекотали пышные усы.  
– Терпи! – рыкнула треанка. Надолго задержалась носом у висков и лба, после чего резюмировала: – Функционировать будешь. И даже в полном объёме, правда, не скоро. Сейчас Файм тебе виски разотрёт, чтобы головная боль ушла.  
Способность треанок в прямом смысле чуять чужую боль Дамиана всегда восхищала. Близняшки устроили пострадавшего поудобнее, одна из них принялась старательно массировать ему виски.  
– Где мы? – глухо поинтересовался Свен пару минут спустя. Собравшиеся вокруг члены экипажа потрясённо выругались. В нормальном состоянии телепат уже в первые минуты нашёл бы нужную информацию в мозгах окружающих.  
– Да что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросила Марта.  
– Понятия не имею! – Свен повёл головой, сбрасывая с висков мягкие когтистые пальцы. – Ощущение будто мозги отбили, как почки. Думать больно...  
Марта быстро обрисовала ему положение. С каждой фразой связист мрачнел всё больше.  
– Мы в жопе, – кратко охарактеризовал он ситуацию пару минут спустя. – Похищение Регента… Если об этом станет известно, ни о каких переговорах речи даже не будет. Следов в таких случаях не оставляют.  
Что из этого следует, все прекрасно поняли сами. Корабли порой пропадали, особенно малые транспортники. Выпал из подпространства не в расчётной точке, пилот не успел вовремя управление перехватить – и всё. Разве что лет через сто обломки кто-нибудь найдёт случайно. «Аметист» просто исчезнет, вместе со всей командой.  
– Соберись, – Дамиан положил руку ему на плечо. – Можешь хотя бы попытаться осмотреться?  
– Хорошо, – Свен с мученической гримасой закрыл глаза. Несколько секунд прошло в сосредоточенном молчании, команда даже дыхание затаила. – У двери охранник. Один. Думает о какой-то… каком-то… о сексе, короче, думает.  
– Может, удастся сбежать, соблазнив охрану? – шёпотом поинтересовалась Марта.  
– И не мечтай, ксенофилка! – шуганул её Дамиан. Марта фыркнула и пробормотала под нос «ктобгврил». Космолётчики несколько нервно расхохотались. Насколько знал Дамиан, в коллекции Марты Тайли-Тан точно не было, но в то, что она, при всём её сумасбродстве, попробует её пополнить подобным образом, верилось слабо.  
– Ничего чёткого, – морщась после каждого слова, продолжил Свен, – Вокруг полно солдат, почти не могу их прочитать. Наших не слышно… – он тихо застонал сквозь зубы, – нет, слышно, но могу понять только то, что они живы. Чёрт, из чего тут стены делают?! Стоп. Рьяшше!  
– Что с ним?! – выдохнул Дамиан.  
– Он жив. В сознании. Не могу сказать точно, где… Погоди! Почувствовал моё присутствие.  
Свен надолго замолчал. Майфе переместилась к нему за спину и вновь начала массировать виски.  
– Двери человеческими силами не откроешь, – медленно произнёс он несколько минут спустя. – Но на треанцев они не рассчитаны. Это шанс.  
Свен распахнул глаза, несколько секунд смотрел в пространство, часто и неглубоко дыша, потом снова скривился.  
– Итак, план у нас есть. – Он вновь сбросил с головы чужие пальцы. – Интересно, как Рьяшше умудрился так подробно дорогу запомнить?  
– Что он тебе передал? – нетерпеливо спросил Дан.  
– Слушай, мне только что пришлось считывать кучу информации с отбитыми мозгами! Можешь ты хоть немного подождать?  
– Чем дольше мы ждём, тем вероятнее, что корабль уйдёт в подпространство, – неожиданно поддержала пилота Марта. – А там уже не сбежишь.  
Телепат тяжело вздохнул.  
– Дверь можно открыть – Тайли-Тан никогда не имели дела с треанцами. На то, чтобы отвлечь охранника, меня с натяжкой хватит, но потом точно свалюсь. Вам надо будет найти Рьяшше и остальных.  
– По запаху найдём! – хором сказали близняшки. – А дальше что?  
– Дальше искать «Аметист» и драпать. Рьяшше сказал, что он всё ещё пристыкован. Стыковочные узлы на любом корабле Тайли-Тан расположены на самых нижних палубах, надо будет просто спуститься на уровень вниз. Там есть пульт управления, с его помощью можно крепежи отключить. Надо будет… впрочем, что это я? – он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, в следующую секунду у всех в памяти чётко и подробно отпечатался путь до родного корабля и предложенный Рьяшше порядок действий. – И потребуется по крайней мере два часа на прокладку новой трассы.  
– Это на то, чтобы возврат на маршрут высчитать, два часа, – не согласилась Марта. – А просто до соседней системы я курс за десять минут рассчитаю. Нам сейчас смыться главное, уже не важно куда.  
– Когда сможешь отвлечь охрану? – по-деловому поинтересовался Дан.  
– Прямо сейчас. Я не уверен, что в ближайшие минуты в обморок не свалюсь, – Свен закрыл глаза.

Треанки синхронно вонзили когти в щель между створками, упёрлись ногами в пол. Под чёрно-бурой шерстью вздулись бугры мускулов, пугающе натянулись выступившие жилы. Створки медленно, с тихим скрежетом поползли в стороны. Когда щель достаточно расширилась, Марта, как самая худая, протиснулась в неё. Из-за двери донёсся писк, затем створки с шипением разошлись в стороны. В этот самый момент Свен потерял сознание. Майфе без видимых усилий подхватила его на руки и вынесла наружу.  
– Чем это ты его? – спросил Дамиан, с опаской подойдя к лежащему на полу «тритону». С тритоном у него, если честно, было мало общего – только хвост и ящеричья морда. А так вполне гуманоид, не страшнее прочих чужаков.  
– Это не я, это Свен, – Марта от охранника старалась держаться подальше.  
– Напомни мне как-нибудь спросить, кем и где он служил. – Тайли-Тан дышал, под сомкнутыми веками быстро бегали глаза. Дан вытащил у него из кобуры лазерный пистолет и сунул к себе за пояс. – Файм, помоги этого в камеру затащить.

На корабле Тайли-Тан было жарко, очень влажно и на удивление пусто. Широкие коридоры, покрытые зеленоватым ребристым металлом, редкие, почти не отличающиеся от стен двери, тускловатые тёмно-жёлтые лампы, расположенные почему-то хаотично, порождая кружево теней. Дан подозревал, что один он бы здесь в пять минут потерялся, но Файм чуяла путь безошибочно. Все остальные крались за ней, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Лучше всего это получалось у Майфе, даже со связистом на руках.   
Камера, в которой содержалась оставшаяся часть команды, нашлась спустя несколько поворотов. Файм жестом приказала остальным замереть, после чего скрылась за углом стремительной бурой молнией. До Дамиана донёсся глухой удар, затем девушка шёпотом окликнула остальных.  
Охранник лежал на спине, жалко приоткрыв полную розовых клыков пасть. Треанка сидела рядом на корточках и сосредоточенно щупала ему пульс на нижней челюсти.  
– Жить будет, – сказала, наконец, она с явным облегчением. Поднялась на ноги и сунула за пояс шорт трофейный бластер.  
Дамиан нажал на светящуюся пластинку справа от двери.  
Несколько секунд обе части воссоединившейся команды ошарашено смотрели друг на друга.  
– Совсем охренели, гер-рои? – первым подал голос капитан. Голос был хриплым и каким-то тусклым, Дамиан невольно подумал, что в возрасте Матиаса такие приключения даром уже не проходят.  
– Выбирайтесь, времени мало, – коротко объяснил ситуацию Дан. – Мы должны добраться до корабля.  
– Ну выбрались, дальше что? – Сергей примерился было пнуть охранника, но Файм его удержала.  
– Что, я уже и отомстить не могу? – не очень внятно удивился тот, выразительно коснувшись опухшей челюсти.  
– Оставь в покое девушку! – рыкнула медичка. Затем легко вскинула охранницу на плечо и внесла в камеру. Сергей смущённо замолчал, Дамиан неожиданно почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
– Какого лешего вы вообще вздумали бежать?! – из всей команды Рэй выглядел самым ошеломлённым. – Так захотелось заряд из бластера словить?!   
– Рэй, прекрати! – поморщился Дамиан.  
– Что прекращать?! Признавайся, это же твоя была идея?! Дан, это не наши разборки, мы в них не участвуем! И от того, что ты спишь с…  
– Рэй, хватит! – тихо, но прочувственно рыкнул капитан. Дамиан ощутил к нему горячую благодарность.  
– Но в главном он прав, – Матиас повернулся к пилоту. – Как ты собираешься нас отсюда вытаскивать?  
– Наш корабль ещё пристыкован, но охраны у него почти нет. Сейчас найдём Рьяшше и вернёмся к «Аметисту». Если повезёт – удастся быстро исчезнуть.  
– Нет. Такой толпой мы только шуму наделаем, – не согласился капитан. В критической ситуации Матиас Рован на глазах приобретал уверенность и спокойствие. – Значит так: берёшь Файм и ищешь Рьяшше, а мы постараемся пробраться на «Аметист». Если удастся, будем ждать вас.  
– Не больше получаса, – кивнул Дамиан. – Если что – смело улетайте раньше.  
Треанка сунула в руку капитана трофейный бластер.

– Как думаешь, скоро нас хватятся? – спросил спутницу Дамиан.  
– Вряд ли. Они сейчас Рьяшше заняты, а мы так, помеха, с глаз убрали и ладно. – Файм прижалась к стене и замерла, дожидаясь, когда за два коридора от них кто-то пройдёт. Дамиан последовал её примеру. Пока им удавалось не сталкиваться с охраной, в основном благодаря чутью Файм, но долго так продолжаться не могло.  
– Если наши не нашумят – не хватятся.  
– Что будем делать, когда найдём его?  
– Вот когда найдём – тогда и будем думать, – Треанка припала к полу и сосредоточенно принюхалась. – Дан, я Рьяшше чую. Уже близко совсем. Пошли!  
– Стой! – Дамиан положил руку на лобастую мохнатую голову. – Шаги слышишь?  
Совсем недалеко коротко простучали по покрытию пола две пары ботинок, прошелестела, открываясь, дверь. Майфе вдруг бесшумно рванулась вперёд, Дамиан поспешил за ней, вытащив бластер.

Позже Дан часто задумывался о том, каким чудом им всё же удалось освободить Рьяшше. Как-то совпали его умение неплохо стрелять, боевая подготовка кра’а-нара, то, что Тайли-Тан никогда не встречались с треанцами, и дурная непредсказуемая удача, вечно сопровождающая вольных космолётчиков.  
Рьяшше конвоировали четверо. Двое по бокам, один спереди, один сзади. Дан успел заметить это, когда они показались из-за угла. А затем события завертелись слишком быстро, и пришлось реагировать не задумываясь, на чистых рефлексах, как во время пилотирования в астероидном поясе.   
Файм прыгнула на того, что впереди, чёрный силуэт размазался в воздухе и буквально смёл солдата, впечатав его в стену. Одновременно с этим Рьяшше упал на колени, под ноги тому, кто шёл сзади. Охранник с грохотом рухнул на пол. Оставшиеся двое выхватили оружие, пахнуло горелой шерстью.  
Дамиан хорошо умел стрелять. Ещё в Академии начал заниматься – пилотам полезно развивать глазомер. Первого он застрелил сразу, между круглыми водянистыми глазами образовалась аккуратная дыра, Тайли-Тан медленно, словно под водой, осел на колени. Второй, к несчастью для себя, счёл треанку приоритетной целью и не успел обернуться. Ему выстрел пришёлся чуть ниже затылка, солдат рухнул на пол, залив его зеленоватой пенящейся кровью. Дамиан растерянно опустил бластер.  
– Наручники снимите! – Рьяшше, распластавшийся по охраннику, неуклюже попытался подняться. Дамиан поспешил ему на помощь. Тайли-Тан, которого регент сбил с ног, остался лежать неподвижно, из до кости развороченного бритвенно-острыми зубами горла толчками вытекала кровь. Дан наткнулся взглядом на широко раскрытые жёлтые глаза, его замутило.  
– Быстрее! – Рьяшше неловко повёл плечами и развернулся к пилоту спиной. Человек успел заметить несколько участков содранной чешуи на лице и разбитые губы. Запястья кра'а-нара были скованы за спиной поверх крыльев, фиксируя ещё и их. Дан торопливо наклонился к наручникам, потом сообразил, что без браслета замок не взломает, и просто приставил к нему дуло бластера. У стены с тихим скулежом зашевелилась Файм, под потолком с запозданием взвыла сирена.   
Рьяшше встряхнул кистями, сухо звякнули оставшиеся на них браслеты наручников. Затем бесцеремонно выдернул из рук Дамиана бластер и обернулся к Файм:  
– Ты как?  
– Идти смогу, – бок треанки был обожжён, от нижней левой груди до ремня шорт тянулась широкая полоса розово-чёрного горелого мяса – выстрел пришёлся вскользь. Охранник, на которого она кинулась, лежал на полу и признаков жизни не подавал. Файм медленно, держась за стену, поднялась на ноги, с опаской сделала пару шагов. Дамиан приобнял её за талию, поддерживая.  
– Ну, раз все в состоянии двигаться… – Рьяшше вздыбил гриву и оскалился: – БЕГОМ!  
И они побежали. Когда тебе так приказывают, подчиняться начинаешь ещё до того, как мозг осознаёт команду.  
Дорогу Дан запомнил плохо – Файм весила отнюдь не как котёнок и с каждым шагом наваливалась ему на плечо всё сильнее. Несколько раз им на пути попадались одинокие охранники, но с ними разбирался Рьяшше.

К стыковочному шлюзу они вылетели, когда команда уже последнюю надежду потеряла. Крепежи были отсоединены, рядом со входом на корабль лежали двое неподвижных охранников. Троица ввалилась на родной «Аметист», Дан торопливо прислонил руку к сенсорной панели, блокируя вход, Файм пошатнулась и прислонилась к стене. Дамиану очень хотелось последовать её примеру, но вместо этого он подставил девушке плечо и медленно повёл её в лазарет. Рьяшше одобрительно тряхнул в его сторону ушами и убежал в рубку.  
С десяток шагов спустя корабль содрогнулся, как живой, и басовито загудел двигателями, Дамиан даже пошатнулся от нахлынувшего облегчения. Вырвались. Теперь только отойти подальше – и в подпространство, а там уже не достанут.  
В лазарете их встретили мрачный Сергей с перевязанной рукой и Майфе, хлопочущая над лежащим на койке всё ещё бессознательным Свеном. При виде раненой сестры она взвизгнула и бросилась к ней, чуть не сбив Дамиана с ног. Пилот прислонился к стене и тихо стёк по ней на пол. Очень вовремя, как оказалось – корабль тряхнуло так, что Майфе пошатнулась, а Сергей свалился со стола, на котором сидел. Из-под стола на него недовольно покосился Дарт Вейдер, встрёпанный и недовольный. Неприятности кот, судя по всему, пересидел в вентиляции и очень по этому поводу разозлился.  
– Это что они там творят, если гравитатор с перегрузками не справляется? – ошалело поинтересовался Сергей, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Уклоняются, – Дамиан прикрыл глаза и прислушался к гудению двигателя. – Так близко от планеты в подпространство не уйдёшь, придётся попетлять, чтобы торпедой не достали.  
– Рьяшше справится?  
– Должен.  
Майфе на их разговор не обращала ровным счётом никакого внимания. Треанка громко, нервно урчала, обрабатывая раны сестры. Та, кажется, наконец отключилась.  
Спустя пару минут корабль ещё раз дёрнулся, по помещениям прокатился жутковатый скрежет, вякнуло и тут же отключилась аварийное оповещение. Все, даже Майфе, замерли. Когда тон главного двигателя чуть заметно изменился, говоря опытному слуху, что корабль нырнул в подпространство, Дамиан облегчённо вздохнул, с опозданием поняв, что не дышал с момента попадания. К счастью, кажется, не серьёзного. 

Свен открыл глаза примерно десять минут спустя. Оглядел собравшихся в лазарете внимательным взглядом, задержавшимся на Дамиане с Сергеем, и хрипло сказал:  
– Помогите до рубки дойти.   
– Не рано? – забеспокоился бортмеханик, покосившись на ничего, кроме сестры, не замечающую Майфе. – Пожжёшь себе мозги, куда мы без связиста?  
– Я не для работы, мне с капитаном поговорить надо, – телепат медленно сел, свесил ноги с койки. Парни переглянулись и подхватили его с двух сторон.

В рубке собралась оставшаяся часть команды. Марта, всё в том же пеньюаре, высчитывала новый курс, развернув голографический экран, Рьяшше изучал какие-то данные о корабле, капитан с Рэем о чём-то шёпотом спорили.  
– О, Свен! Ты как? – Матиас улыбнулся.  
– Средне паршиво, – телепат отцепился от поддерживающих его друзей и прошёл оставшиеся до капитана метры почти ровно. Тот уступил ему своё кресло.  
– Я должен сообщить о нарушении закона одним из членов экипажа.  
Пилот с навигатором почти одновременно развернулись в креслах, заинтересовавшись. Рэй как-то странно дёрнулся. Дан, сообразив, к чему всё идёт, стал так, чтобы загородить выход из рубки.  
– Кто-то покопался в настройках моей аппаратуры, так, чтобы связиста ударило излучением, как только он попытается связаться с Союзом. Такое мог сделать только член команды, – говоря это, телепат крайне выразительно смотрел на Рэя. – И у этого кого-то, единственного из всех, привычка ставить мыслеблок при общении со мной. Я раньше думал – просто не любит телепатов.  
Выразительный взгляд продублировали все, имеющиеся в помещении, капитан положил руку на трофейный бластер. Рэй стрельнул глазами в сторону выхода, но тут в затылок ему упёрлось дуло второго трофейного бластера.  
– Говори! – голос Рьяшше был страшен. Сухой, звенящий металлом приказ. Рэй начал отвечать, кажется, не успев толком осознать услышанное.  
– Нас бы отпустили. Всех, мне дали твёрдые гарантии. Они не знали, что Рьяшше тоже будет на борту. Им просто нужно было то, что мы везём. Кра’а-нары нарушили закон на переговорах, Тайли-Тан не могли не среагировать.  
Рьяшше вдруг придушенно фыркнул, сдерживая смех.  
– И давно ты на ксеносов работаешь? – оч-чень едко осведомился Свен.  
– Мы все на ксеносов работаем. Я просто нашёл тех, которые готовы платить больше! Со мной связались на Тезее, оказывается, они перехватили тот приветственный сигнал.  
– Нет, я знал, что ты дурак, но что такой идиот… – потрясённо прошептал капитан.   
– Ты даже не представляешь, какой! – с чувством поддержал его Рьяшше.  
– Этого заприте в каюте, – капитан устало прикрыл глаза. – Рьяшше, а ты всё-таки расскажешь, что мы везли. После такого мы имеем право знать.  
– Я же говорила, не могла я с курсом ошибиться! – радостно воскликнула Марта. – Су-ука, в моём компьютере лазил!  
Сергей просто подошёл к Рэю поближе и без разговоров врезал ему по лицу.

Для рассказа Рьяшше зачем-то собрал команду в их с Данном комнате. Ещё не оправившаяся Файм осталась в медотсеке и присутствовала виртуально, получая видео с коммуникатора сестры. Свен же, наоборот, явился лично, хотя в другой ситуации просто следил бы за происходящим чьими-нибудь глазами.  
– Как вы знаете, мой наследник уже выбрал, с кем бы он хотел провести жизнь, – издалека начал Рьяшше, нервно прохаживаясь от стены к стене. Размер каюты это не слишком позволял, но все старались деликатно не замечать то и дело задевающих их крыльев. – Но вам наверняка неизвестно, что эти два малолетних идиота порой ведут себя как… малолетние идиоты!  
– Они любят друг друга, – осторожно заступился за Сая Дамиан.  
– И что с того? – Рьяшше раздул носовые щели. – Я вот тебя люблю, но я же не таскаю тебя с собой повсюду! А забывать о контрацепции наследнику престола вообще непростительно!  
– Что?!  
– Ой-ё…  
– Рьяшше, – Дамиан похолодел, – что было в ящике?  
– Вибратор там был. Зелёный, в пупырышках, мы им всё равно не пользовались почти. – Рьяшше опустился на колени и осторожно достал из-под кровати коробку с игрушками. – Настоящую ценность я спрятал, как только заподозрил неладное.  
Он приподнял крышку – Дамиан почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо – и осторожно вытащил наружу тёмно-синий округлый предмет, вытянутый с одного конца. Кра’а-нарских яиц команда в большинстве своём никогда не видела, но о том, что это такое, все догадались моментально.  
– Искать ценности среди секс-игрушек мало кому в голову придёт, – пояснил Рьяшше. – А замок на ящике кодовый и со сканером ДНК, они его не меньше недели вскрывать будут. Собственно, из-за этого и такая спешка – к моменту вылупления детёныш должен находиться на одной из наших планет, иначе погибнет.  
– Теперь понимаю, – капитан потёр шею. – Марта, мы там как, успеваем?  
– Должны, – успокоила его навигатор, – Сергей сказал – повреждения несерьёзные, быстро исправит. Ой, никогда кра’а-нарских яиц не видела, а можно потрогать?  
– Можно, – Рьяшше улыбнулся, широко и кровожадно. – А на самый крайний случай у нас теперь есть ещё один вариант.

Дан в полной темноте лежал на койке, закинув руки за голову. Они уже вышли из подпространства в одной из соседних с Серияльт систем. Капитан дал всем почти полсуток отдыха, пока Марта просчитывала новый курс, а Сергей устранял неисправность. Торпеда не попала, просто разорвалась рядом, повредив обшивку и главный двигатель. Первое исправить в космосе было нельзя, но сильно замедлить корабль оно и не должно было. А второе, хвала Госпоже Удаче и её личному представителю на борту «Аметиста», вполне поддавалось ремонту.  
Пока вся команда была в сборе, о случившемся получалось не думать. Как-то отгородиться насущными делами и мыслями. Но в одиночестве всё произошедшее вновь встало перед глазами. Широко распахнутые глаза охранника, брызнувшая между клыков тёмно-зелёная кровь, нагревшийся в руке бластер…   
– Дан? – Рьяшше вошёл неслышно, не включая света. Подошёл к койке, судя по точности движений, пользуясь инфракрасным зрением. Опустился на колени, с шелестом разложив крылья по всему полу. – Я побуду с тобой, можно?  
Узкая ладонь легла на лоб, Рьяшше медленно погладил его по голове, расчёсывая пальцами тонкие косицы. Несколько минут Дамиан молчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Я ведь не солдат. Меня никогда не учили убивать, – слова давались тяжело, их приходилось подолгу искать в памяти, но они всё равно не выражали то, что он хотел сказать. – Чёрт, да я даже стрелять только из спортивного интереса научился!  
– Я понимаю, – Рьяшше наклонился и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. – Это тяжело впервые, особенно так, глаза в глаза. Бои в космосе легче.  
– Наверное. Не хочу об этом думать. Я никогда не предполагал, что мне придётся убить… кого-то. Надеюсь, больше и не придётся, – Дамиан закрыл глаза. И тут же распахнул их, когда его паха коснулись длинные гибкие пальцы. – Эй, ты что делаешь?  
– В данном случае – оказываю медицинскую помощь, – Рьяшше провёл языком по его животу и расстегнул ширинку. – Старый проверенный способ, опробован десятками поколений солдат. Для снятия постбоевого стресса лучше секса ещё ничего не придумали.  
С этими словами он мягко накрыл губами его член, и расспрашивать его о чём-то стало бесполезно. Дан с удивлением понял, что возбуждается. Шок, стресс, депрессия… нет такого состояния, с которым не справится первый за полгода секс. На время, по крайней мере.  
Рьяшше оплёл пальцами основание члена, второй рукой стянул штаны пониже и приласкал яички. На секунду выпустил орган изо рта, провёл по всей длине узким мягким языком, опять впустил в рот до самого горла, нежного и мелкоскладчатого, как жатый шёлк…  
Когда Дамиан кончил, тоска не то чтобы вернулась, но выразительно замаячила на границе сознания. Пришлось принимать экстренные меры по борьбе с ней. Он сел на койке, втянул на неё Рьяшше и осторожно обнял. Поцеловал гладкое чешуйчатое ухо, бьющуюся жилку на горле спереди, старый шрам… Осторожно коснулся губами губ, ощутив кисловатый вкус крови. Майфе обработала повреждения, но ранка, кажется, вновь открылась.  
– Извини, – человек всерьёз смутился.  
– Забудь,– кра’а-нар улёгся на койку, неспешно устроился поудобнее, так, чтобы крылья не мешали. Затем поймал человека за свисающие косицы и мягко направил его голову к своему паху. Горизонтальная щель была раскрыта на всю ширину, нежные скользкие щупальца коснулись его лица, словно лепестки диковинного цветка.  
Дан облизывал чуть горчащие, тычущиеся в губы отростки и думал, что секс, пожалуй, действительно неплохое средство. Думал он, впрочем, недолго – связные мысли исчезали куда-то с завидной скоростью, вместе с тоской, проблемами и всем внешним миром.  
Здесь и сейчас они были не важны.

…Рэй покрутил запястьем, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Гибкие гелевые наручники, к его огромному сожалению, держали крепко, намертво присосавшись к стенке каюты.  
– Не трудись, – Рьяшше вошёл, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, сел на пятки рядом с его койкой. В руках у кра’а-нара было что-то синее, округлое, с тёмной шевелящейся массой внутри. – Они даже треанца удержать могут.  
– Ты что собрался делать? – охрипшем голосом спросил пилот. Его пугала эта спокойная, доброжелательная даже деловитость.  
– Это тебя не убьёт, – Рьяшше улыбнулся, вежливо и жутковато. – Нам осталось всего два дня, тебе придётся потерпеть совсем немного. Иных вариантов нет.  
– Что ты делаешь?! – голос Рэя сорвался, он попытался отползти в сторону, но прикованные руки помешали. – Что это, чёрт тебя дери?!  
Предмет в руках у кра’а-нара пошёл едва заметными трещинами, Рьяшше ласково огладил его кончиками пальцев.  
– Больно не будет.


	6. Второй пилот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова короткая зарисовка

Матиас Рован неторопливо прогуливался по одной из галерей императорского дворца на Кра‘а-нас-Эшт. Вообще-то он здесь искал своего пилота, но дело было неспешным и прекрасно сочеталось с прогулкой и наслаждением погожим деньком. На этой широте как раз начиналась весна и обвивавшие колонны дворца тёмно-красные растения только-только выпустили молодые клейкие листочки, вкусно пахнущие розмарином и сиропом от кашля. Услышав приближающееся звонкое стрекотание, Матиас остановился и пошире расставил ноги. В следующую секунду ему в спину с восторженным писком врезался увесистый снаряд, едва не сбив с ног.  
\- Здравствуйте! – Аданирэ проворно вскарабкался на плечо человеку и устроился там, балансируя крыльями.  
\- Привет, – капитан поднял руку и осторожно отвёл в сторону полусложенное крыло, покрытое серебристо-белым, похожим на изморозь узором. Радужно-перламутровая лапка тут же вцепилась ему в ладонь и энергично пожала. – Ты Дамиана не видел?  
\- Дан утром ко мне заходил, а потом ушёл куда-то. Не знаю, куда. – На интерлингве юный кра’а-нар говорил совершенно свободно, без малейшего акцента. Вот только к имени Дана добавлял шипяще-щёлкающий кра’а-нарский суффикс, обозначающий степень родства. Матиас бы его под страхом смерти не взялся повторить.   
\- А Рьяшше? – спросил Матиас, автоматически придерживая ребёнка. Совершенно зря – чувство равновесия у «бабочек» было почти идеальным. В груди кольнуло воспоминание о собственной дочери, хотя Криста в шестилетнем возрасте была намного выше и примерно вдвое тяжелее.  
\- В Зале совещаний, у него там совет какой-то важный, – Дани понурился. – Я хотел зайти, но он меня выгнал, сказал, что занят. И велел пойти с Дармирайше поиграть.  
\- А ты не пошёл? – понятливо уточнил Матиас.  
\- С ним скучно, – Дани проворно запустил руку в редеющие волосы капитана и что-то довольно чирикнул. - Он мелкий совсем, ничего не понимает. Я тогда решил Дана поискать, а нашёл вас.  
\- Что ж, давай его вместе поищем, – улыбнулся капитан, возобновив неспешную прогулку. Дани это же расстояние мог пролететь куда быстрее, но сидеть на плече человека и болтать ему явно нравилось больше.  
\- А зачем он вам? Что-то важное?  
\- Не очень, второй пилот предупредил, что увольняется.  
Так уж получилось, что вторые пилоты на «Аметисте» не задерживались - работа была сложная, хоть и прибыльная. Старая команда искренне любила старый верный транспортник, но новички предпочитали накопить денег и перейти на более спокойное место.  
\- У-у-у! – Дани, кажется, искренне удивился. Немного помолчал, потёр друг о друга босые пятки. – Матиас, а возьмите меня пилотом? Мне Дан показывал, как лёгкий глайдер водить. И катер субатмосферный… один раз, правда.  
\- Вот когда космические корабли водить научишься, тогда и прилетай.   
\- Научусь, вот увидите! – Дани взмахнул крыльями, слегка стукнув капитана по затылку. – Очень быстро научусь! Так что вы никого постоянного на это место теперь не нанимайте, хорошо?  
\- Договорились, – серьёзно кивнул капитан и вновь пожал тёплую чешуйчатую ладошку.


	7. Возвращение домой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дамиана Райли настигает прошлое, о котором он долго пытался забыть.

\- Всё-таки курсы пилотов? – в последний раз переспросил Дан. Не то, чтобы он всерьёз надеялся на другой ответ, но…  
\- Ага, - Дани сидел на подоконнике перед ним, скрестив по-турецки ноги и свесив крылья в открытое окно. Будь он членом императорской семьи, ему бы за такую позу неслабо прилетело, но Дамиан Райли считал себя более либеральным родителем. – Специализация – малые и средние транспортники.  
\- А ведь у тебя к рисованию способности… - вздохнул Дан, но тему развивать не стал.  
Он как никто иной знал, каково это – не иметь возможности заниматься тем, чем хочешь. Едва закончив начальную школу, Аданирэ непререкаемо заявил, что хочет быть пилотом и никем иным. И практически потребовал организовать ему, помимо обычной учебной программы, курсы пилотирования.  
– Ладно, оплачу. А теперь рассказывай, что там Сай опять учудил.  
\- Урезал на треть финансирование проекта по выведению новых пород истребителей, – с довольным видом наябедничал ребёнок. - А потом послал Совет Адмиралов на хер и улетел прыгать с водопада Эши-Шаасн.  
\- Куда послал? – не поверил своим ушам Дан.  
\- На хер. Это он от Матиаса научился, – юный кра’а-нар любопытно насторожил уши. – Дан, а «на хер» - это куда?  
\- Это, хм, далеко. И как Рьяшше это воспринял?  
\- Нормально. Сказал, что сам в его возрасте ещё хуже чудил, и что очередная разновидность истребителей сейчас флоту нужна как рыбе зонтик. Точнее, он сказал «как эйр’афьяту спинные шипы», это я перевожу литературно. А ещё сказал, что Сай, на самом деле, удивительно сдержан.  
\- Что-то не верится! И как Рьяшше решился доверить ему государство? – задумчиво протянул Дан, запустив руку в отросшие косицы.  
\- С лёгким сердцем. Тъес Ртфейш часто рискуют собой, но никогда – интересами империи. – Рьяшше без стука вошёл в комнату. – Дани, тебя Дарше искал.  
Мелкий понятливо сиганул с подоконника спиной вперёд. Дан невольно вздрогнул и подавил порыв броситься к окну, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот уже давно уверенно держится в воздухе.  
Дармирайше, как ни странно, пока оставался единственным сыном правящей четы. Впрочем, пять яиц в инкубаторе намекали, что это ненадолго. Просто сразу после истории с первым яйцом Рьяшше пообещал парочке услать Раштиме в самую дальнюю колонию вплоть до совершеннолетия Агсайе, если такое ещё раз повторится. Не шутил. Так что к восстановлению императорского рода Его Высочество приступил только после того, как официально стал Величеством.  
Рьяшше сел в кресло напротив Дана, сцепил пальцы перед собой и вперился в него тем особым взглядом «адмирал Эрриаррайше оч-чень недоволен», который заставлял его подчинённых вытягиваться в струнку, прижимать уши и выполнять приказы ещё до того, как те были озвучены.  
\- Ну? – спросил он, когда вытягиваться в струнку Дан не стал. – И когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
\- О чём? – почти искренне удивился человек. Рьяшше встопорщил гриву.  
\- Два дня назад тебе пришло сообщение с Земли, после которого ты отказался лететь с «Аметистом» и взял билет на лайнер до Кринестии. Откуда, насколько я знаю, идёт прямой рейс до Земли, так?  
\- Так, – Дан смутился. – Ничего серьёзного, не волнуйся, просто я должен вступить в наследство. Умер мой отец.  
\- Соболезную, – гриву Рьяшше тут же опустил.  
\- Не стоит. Я уже давно не виделся с роднёй.  
\- Понимаю. Жизнь пилота часто не оставляет времени для семьи.  
Дан рассматривал свои ногти. Он не знал, как рассказать Рьяшше о замкнутой, чурающейся всего неземного религиозной общине, в которой вырос. Он и вспоминать-то её старался пореже. И отнюдь не был уверен, что кра’а-нар поймёт, почему он сбежал.  
\- Я буду отсутствовать не больше пары месяцев, не переживай. Разберусь с формальностями и сразу назад.  
\- Хорошо, – Рьяшше расцепил пальцы и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я лечу с тобой.  
\- Но… - растерявшись, Дан ухватился за первую пришедшую в голову отговорку. – Как же армия?  
\- Ты думаешь, что мне её оставить не на кого? Ничего с ними за два месяца не сделается, армия, которой нужна нянька, немногого стоит.  
\- А Сай?  
\- А Сай уже полгода как совершеннолетний и тем более справится сам! Дан, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой, так и скажи.  
\- Я не то, чтобы не хочу, – человек на секунду замялся, пытаясь придумать объяснение, но потом просто махнул рукой. - Хорошо, мы поедем вместе.  
В конце концов, путь не близкий, за это время он, наверное, сможет объяснить, почему семья будет не рада его избраннику.

Каюта первого класса на роскошном кринестийском лайнере была просторной и снабжённой всеми полагающимися удобствами. Даже гравитацию можно было подстроить под нужды организма. Так что Рьяшше из неё практически не выходил, малодушно оттягивая момент, когда придётся забыть об использовании крыльев. Дан давно заметил, что кра’а-нары при нормальной гравитации сильно теряют в уверенности в себе.  
Дан, впрочем, не возражал, благо, кровать в каюте была поистине исполинской. В последние годы Рьяшше, по кончики ушей ушедший в государственные дела, чаще всего использовал их совместную койку исключительно для сна, а роскошный лайнер давал все возможности наконец-то побыть вместе, никуда не торопясь.  
Сейчас Рьяшше раскинулся в центре этой самой кровати, крепко зажмурив глаза и едва трепеща полурасправленными крыльями. Сквозь оскаленные клыки с шипением вырывалось хриплое дыхание, пальцы сжимали тонкие простыни так, что вот-вот разорвут. Половые щупальца извивались, истекая опалесцирующей слизью. Дан медленно ласкал их густо покрытыми смазкой пальцами. За последние годы он натренировался делать это достаточно осторожно, хотя человеческие руки всё равно оставались слишком грубыми. Дан сполз ниже и накрыл половые щупальца губами.  
Рьяшше шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
От первого же прикосновения языка он выгнулся и издал высокий переливчатый звук, от которого Дана прошило дрожью по позвоночнику. Так и не привык за годы вместе, каждый раз, стоило Рьяшше застонать, от возбуждения в глазах темнело. Не переставая облизывать нежные скользкие отростки, он опустил руку, стиснув в кулаке напряжённый член. Щупальца обвивались вокруг языка, касались губ, наполняя рот терпкой горечью, Рьяшше извивался и вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения... Дану не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. И, уже не отвлекаясь, продолжать ласкать Рьяшше, до тех пор, пока невыносимо долгий кра’а-нарский оргазм не пошёл на спад.  
Позже, когда они лежали в обнимку, остывая после секса, Дан всё же решил поговорить о своей семье. Как и ожидалось, Рьяшше его не понял.  
\- Так. Подожди, давай с начала. Твои братья... сёстры, прости... они не могут получить наследство потому, что принадлежат к вынашивающему детёнышей полу? - Рьяшше сел на постели, подобрав под себя ноги, и слегка пошевелил ушами в полнейшем обалдении.  
\- Да. Это очень старый обычай, люди больше его не придерживаются. Но моя семья принадлежит к религиозным.  
\- Но почему? - Рьяшше всё ещё не понимал.  
\- Раньше считалось, что женщина зависит от мужчины. И в религиозных текстах такое положение вещей описывалось как единственно правильное.  
\- Бред какой-то! - Рьяшше потряс ушами. - То есть, ты сейчас должен вернуться домой и получить всё наследство только потому, что из всех детей твоих родителей только у тебя мужской пол?  
\- Примерно так, - Дан грустно усмехнулся. - Но я всё равно подарю свою долю кому-нибудь из родных. - Он помедлил перед тем как признаться: - Я ушёл из дома. И моя семья не поддерживала со мной контактов.  
Рьяшше вздрогнул. Среди кра'а-наров подобное случалось крайне редко и расценивалось примерно как у людей — измена родине. Бросить семью, отказаться от родных, которые тебя вырастили... всё равно, что предать.  
\- Я... понятно, - Рьяшше выглядел совершенно опустошённым. Низко опущенные уши еле заметно шевелились, глаза бездумно перебегали с одной складки простыни на другую.  
В груди человека неприятно кольнуло.  
\- Помнишь, в самом начале я спросил, за что тебя изгнали? - он протянул руку и накрыл тонкие когтистые пальцы своими. - Ты тогда ответил, что не сделал ничего, за что стоит испытывать стыд. Теперь я говорю тебе это. Рьяшше, я клянусь, что не сделал ничего, за что следует испытывать стыд.  
\- Конечно, - Рьяшше поднял на него глаза и вдруг прижался всем телом, уткнувшись в плечо лбом. - Прости, Дан! Прости. По нашим меркам это... - он вдруг встряхнул ушами, щекотно задев Дана по подбородку. - Расскажи мне!  
И тогда он стал рассказывать. Про строгие религиозные запреты. Про ненависть ко всему инопланетному. Про монотонный крестьянский труд от зари до зари и неприятие любых удовольствий. Про то, как ещё пёстрочешуйным юнцом сбежал в город, изначально даже не думая, что сможет выучиться на космического пилота. Просто лишь бы не быть среди них.

До Земли пришлось лететь куда как менее роскошным кораблём, взяв обычную каюту второго класса, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Большинство людей, конечно, не отличало кра'а-наров друг от друга и не слишком интересовалось малоизвестной окраинной расой, но всё равно визит правителя межзвёздной империи (пусть и бывшего) на Землю мог стать не последней сенсацией. Рьяшше не стал опускаться до изменения внешности, но вот надевать военную форму и тем более официально раскрашивать лицо не стал, предпочтя простые штаны и свободные туники разных оттенков серого.  
Тема различий полов его, как вскоре выяснилось, изрядно зацепила, он то и дело принимался расспрашивать спутника об этой стороне человеческих обычаев. Дан рассказывал, что помнил. Детская память цепкая, кое-что из религиозных постулатов он до сих пор знал наизусть. Но отнюдь не всё — сказалось, то, с каким старанием он забывал этот бред и то, что историей Дан особо никогда не интересовался. Корабельная библиотека, удивительно скудная для такого большого корабля, практически не помогала.  
\- Так. Погоди, я не понял, - Рьяшше сидел в единственном кресле, свесив крылья через подлокотник. Здешняя каюта была маленькой, чуть больше чем на «Аметисте», и всяких удобных мелочей вроде регулируемой гравитации и подстраивающихся под расу кресел не содержала. - Женщины ниже мужчин потому, что считается, что дети продолжают род мужчины? Но ведь мужчина тогда должен наоборот, ставить женщину выше и угождать ей, чтобы она родила ему детей.  
\- Считается, что женщины слабее...  
\- Все?  
\- Рьяшше, ну что ты пристал? Это религиозные нормы! Религиозные нормы через одну нелогичные!  
\- Религиозные нормы адекватны своему времени и обществу, - Рьяшше развёл ушами. - Знаешь, я и не подозревал, что с двуполостью можно связать столько социальных сложностей!  
Сам же Дамиан мрачнел тем больше, чем ближе к Земле подлетал корабль. Точнее, его настроение становилось всё более неустойчивым: он то злился, то радовался безо всякой причины. Когда Дан третий раз за вечер раздражённо посетовал, что сам долетел бы гораздо быстрее, а эта железяка тащится с черепашьей скоростью, Рьяшше не выдержал.  
\- Ты боишься возвращаться? - прямо спросил он, небрежно отодвинув голо-экран с очередной статьёй об обычаях и истории землян.  
\- Нет. Да. - Дан потёр виски и сел на кровать. - Я рад вернуться на Землю, увидеть старых друзей, посетить памятные места. Но одна мысль о том, что мне придётся приехать в родной дом... Мне порой кажется, что там ничего не изменилось. Я вернусь, а там всё по прежнему. И я прежний, и должен остаться там навсегда. Глупо, да?  
\- Вовсе нет, - Рьяшше подошёл и устроился у него на коленях, уткнулся колючей головой в место соединения плеча и шеи. - Я не очень понимаю твой побег, но я могу понять нежелание возвращаться туда, где тебе было плохо. Знаешь, я несколько лет не решался навестить свою старую резиденцию. Даже подарил её Раштиме, лишь бы с глаз долой.  
\- Ну, это всё же разного масштаба вещи, - Дан улыбнулся и погладил его по спине между крыльями. - Меня в родном доме никто убить не пытался.  
\- Твой страх именно этой природы. И не стоит с ним бороться. Он сам пройдёт как только ты вернёшься и поймёшь, что всё давно стало иным.

На Землю они прибыли спустя двое суток. И тут же отправились в гостиницу отсыпаться — в космопорте был ранний вечер, но по корабельному времени давно наступила глубокая ночь.  
Утром, до неприличия ранним по меркам обоих, Дан, едва проснувшись, засел за экстранет, для начала чтобы написать письмо Дани, затем - проверяя, кто из старых знакомых на планете. Рьяшше решил ему не мешать и удалился в душ. Когда он вернулся, на голо-экране перед человеком красовалась пёстрая заставка какого-то магазина. Цветочного, как понял Рьяшше, подойдя поближе.  
\- Я должен тебя кое с кем познакомить, - Дан придирчиво выбирал букет, вертя перед глазами изображения из каталога.  
\- Это женщина? - Рьяшше заинтересованно пристроился на подлокотнике его кресла.  
\- На самом деле цветы в человеческой культуре далеко не всегда дарят женщинам. - Дан улыбнулся. - Но тут ты прав. Она мой опекун. Бывший, разумеется.  
\- Опекун?  
Иногда Дан забывал, что Рьяшше всё ещё довольно поверхностно разбирается в человеческой культуре.  
\- Социальный работник. Когда я приехал в город, у меня не было даже идентификационного браслета. Я и не знал, что это такое. Подошёл к первому попавшемуся полицейскому и спросил, где здесь учат на пилотов. Мне это по дороге в голову пришло, что если я смогу водить космические корабли, то улечу с планеты. Тогда родные решат, что я окончательно осквернён и не станут меня искать. Полицейский, разумеется, отвёз меня в социальный центр. Кэти работает с подростками, попавшими в трудные ситуации. Знаешь, по закону она имела полное право отправить меня обратно. - Рьяшше кивнул. С его точки зрения это было вполне оправдано. — Но я сказал, что скорее умру. Тогда она помогла мне получить школьный аттестат — кое-чему нас в общине всё же учили, пусть и не всегда правильно — и подготовиться к экзаменам в пилотское училище. Я у неё даже жил несколько месяцев, до самого поступления. Как тебе такой?  
\- Выглядит малосъедобно.  
\- Рьяшше! – Дан приложил к сканеру идентификационный браслет, расплачиваясь по счёту. – Ничего ты в людских обычаях не понимаешь. Оденься лучше, мы в гости приглашены.

Снятый напрокат суборбитальный катер был, разумеется, рассчитан только на людей. Чтобы устроиться в нём хоть сколько-то комфортно, Рьяшше пришлось до предела опустить спинку кресла и всё равно крыльям отчаянно не хватало места.  
\- Надеюсь, эта твоя знакомая живёт не далеко, – недовольно прошипел он, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
\- На окраине агломерации. Доберёмся минут за тридцать. – Дан нажал на рычаг, и лёгкая машинка стремительно взвилась в небо, обогнула городские здания и устремилась на восток. Он ввёл в компьютер адрес и плавно вывел машину на курс.  
Кэти жила в небольшом, очень зелёном городке с чудовищно длинным названием, которое Рьяшше не стал запоминать. Район был одноэтажным, в стороне от основных трасс, но достаточно близко к центру города, чтобы можно было долететь на личном транспорте. Небольшой коттедж из яркого кирпича расположился в глубине слегка запущенного, но от этого ещё более живописного сада. Пилот аккуратно припарковал катер у ворот, вылез из кабины, поёживаясь от холодного ветра. Опавшие листья под ногами шуршали и шелестели, Рьяшше с интересом поднял один, рассмотрел со всех сторон.  
\- Это клён, - коротко пояснил Дан. Поправил галстук — удивительно, но он на сей раз был даже в галстуке. Зелёном, с узором из водорослей и каких-то хищных рыб, дивно гармонирующим с оранжевой рубашкой. – В этом полушарии сейчас осень.  
\- Я заметил, - Рьяшше поглубже натянул тёплый плащ, какие кра’а-нары носили когда погода совершенно не подходила для полётов.  
Кованные перила крыльца обвивала какая-то упрямая лоза, не смотря на время года цветущая мелкими красными цветами. На перилах сидел серый кот, настолько большой и важный, что Рьяшше сперва принял его за статую. И вздрогнул, когда статуя спрыгнула вниз и направилась вместе с ними к двери.  
Дан глубоко вдохнул и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Дверь открыла стройная женщина в джинсах и футболке с каким-то фантастическим рисунком. Кот небрежно отёрся боком о её ноги и исчез где-то в глубине дома. Женщина не стала его задерживать, вместо этого широко улыбнулась и вдруг встала на цыпочки и обняла Дана.  
\- Здравствуй, бродяга! А вы, должно быть, Рьяшше? Дамиан писал мне о вас. Добро пожаловать, будьте как дома.  
Рьяшше кивнул в ответ. Он был сразу поставлен в тупик её возрастом. В длинных, собранных в косу волосах белых было почти столько же, сколько и чёрных, но лицо - молодое, очень живое, без капли косметики - казалось принадлежащем девочке-подростку. Рьяшше не очень хорошо разбирался в человеческих канонах красоты и не знал, считается оно красивым или нет, но жесты и манера держаться ему сразу понравились. Карие глаза женщины прикрывали толстые стёкла древнего аксессуара для коррекции зрения. Рьяшше видел такие только на старых фотографиях, и о назначении их пришлось дополнительно расспрашивать Дана.  
Кэти заметила его взгляд и весело пояснила:  
\- Вирусная инфекция в раннем детстве. Коррекции не поддаётся, пришлось вспомнить о старых добрых способах. Да не смущайтесь, все спрашивают.  
Дан только теперь вспомнил о цветах и неловко сунул их женщине в руки.  
\- Лилии! Надо же, помнишь ещё! - Кэти радостно всплеснула руками и даже, кажется, слегка подпрыгнула, так что длинные серьги в виде крылатых ящериц закачались из стороны в сторону. - Пойдёмте чай пить.  
Чай пили в небольшой полукруглой комнате с видом на сад. Рьяшше с интересом огляделся, отмечая старое оружие на стенах вперемешку с фотографиями и отсутствие мелких царапин на мебели – коту здесь явно сумели привить понятие о дисциплине.  
Кресло, которое ему предложили, было достаточно большим, чтобы свернуться в нём, подобрав ноги. С человеческими правилами приличия это, кажется, не вязалось, но Кэти явно не возражала. Зато она тут же привлекла Дамиана к домашним делам.  
\- Тащи сюда печенье, – скомандовала она, расставляя на круглом лакированном столике разноцветные блюдца и чашки с рисунками. - Помнишь ещё, надеюсь, где тут кухня?  
\- Обижаешь! - Дан направился к выходу. – Неужели всё-таки готовить научилась?  
\- Вот ещё! В кондитерской заказала, разумеется.– Кэти закончила сервировать стол и поспешила за ним.  
\- Он что, тот самый? – уловил Рьяшше её шёпот из соседней комнаты. Не удержавшись, развернул уши в сторону звука.  
Что-то звякнуло, должно быть, Дан уронил.  
\- Не знал, что ты интересуешься внешней политикой. Но да, тот самый.  
\- Удивительно, как за вами до сих пор репортёры косяком не ходят. Фигура такого масштаба!  
\- А мы здесь инкогнито. Надеюсь, ты не будешь никому сообщать о его визите на Землю?  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Мягкий хлопок, Рьяшше был совершенно уверен, пришёлся по дановой спине. Он успокоено прижмурился.

За чаепитием Дан и Кэти обсуждали каких-то старых знакомых и старые истории. Рьяшше не вслушивался, пил чай с какими-то незнакомыми, удивительно ароматными травами, жевал печенье и украдкой разглядывал кота, устроившегося на соседнем кресле. Серый, поджарый и гладкошёрстный, совсем не похожий на толстого и пушистого Вейдера, в последние годы окончательно обленившегося. Кот на него тоже поглядывал краем глаза, но до общения не снисходил. Знакомое слово в разговоре заставило Рьяшше вскинуть уши торчком.  
\- Со мной связалась Элис Райли, как я поняла – почти сразу после смерти мужа. - Кэти положила в свою чашку ещё сахара. – Объяснила ситуацию, попросила тебя разыскать.  
\- Откуда у неё вообще твои координаты?  
\- Разумеется, я ей написала, как только взяла тебя под опеку! – Кэти выглядела удивлённой. – И потом писала несколько раз. Мать имеет право знать, что её ребёнок жив и здоров, даже если они и не поддерживают связи.  
Рьяшше склонил уши, соглашаясь. Кэти нравилась ему всё больше и больше. А вот Дан, наоборот, помрачнел.  
\- И чего мне ждать?  
\- Её вполне устроит, если ты просто передашь ей права на наследство. Но для этого тебе нужно лично явиться в общину и своей рукой подписать все бумаги. Я сейчас сброшу тебе её письма.  
Она набрала на браслете команду, и данов браслет мигнул, принимая послание.  
\- Да, я помню, - Дан развернул голографический текст, пробежал глазами. – Хорошо.  
\- И.. – Кэти помялась. – Лучше бы одному. Сам знаешь, как там к инопланетникам относятся.  
\- Я не отпущу Дана одного, – подал голос Рьяшше. – Не туда, где ему было плохо.  
\- Это может быть опасно для тебя.  
Рьяшше выразительно коснулся висящего на поясе парализатора в чехле. Вопрос был исчерпан.

К семье Дан решил ехать на следующее утро. «Перед смертью не надышишься» - как прокомментировала это Кэти. Рьяшше пословицу понял, но она ему всё равно категорически не понравилась.  
Дана Кэти утянула по каким-то своим делам, а Рьяшше остался в номере гостиницы в компании нескольких статей о движении Детей Земли. Как выяснилось, весьма обширном и популярном, имевшем несколько сайтов. Удивительно для людей, идеология которых подразумевала отказ от современных технологий.  
Сайты показывали идиллические картины единения с природой и простой, бесхитростной жизни. Основными постулатами «Детей Земли» были, как понял Рьяшше, полный отказ от современных технологий, запрет на космические полёты и общение с иными разумными видами. Всех инопланетян Дети земли считали порождениями зла, способными контролировать человеческий разум.  
Взгляд зацепился за знакомое имя.  
«Аарон Райли, лидер крупнейшей общины Детей Земли в северном полушарии»  
С фотографии смотрел крупный рыжеволосый мужчина с удивительно знакомыми глазами. Рьяшше прищурился. Пожалуй, Дан будет похож на него когда начнёт стареть. Он торопливо пролистал статью. Дата рождения, дата смерти, общественная деятельность… Про семью ни слова, но это ничего не значит. Он открыл видео с выступлением.  
«Современный мир отравлен! Отравлена земля, воздух, вода! Люди забыли свои корни, они живут в городах, сношаются с посланцами Дьявола, едят искусственно созданную еду. Двести-триста лет назад ничего подобного не было. Но нет, учёные-дьяволопоклонники понастроили ракет, полетели в космос, встретили там своих нанимателей… А вы не знаете, да? Это всё ложь, что они инопланетяне, на самом деле они посланцы Дьявола, и это они травят людей! Это их технологии отравляют воду и пищу, их приборы промывают мозги. Сам не заметишь, как начнёшь поклоняться такой твари!»  
Рьяшше прижал уши и потряс головой. Он мог понять неприятие чужаков, но обвинения звучали настолько дико, что он просто терялся. Ничем не подкреплённое отторжение и страх. Рьяшше с проснувшимся любопытством принялся слушать дальше, мимоходом пожалев, что рядом нет Сая. Как политику, ему был бы очень интересен подобный механизм.  
До самого вечера Рьяшше изучал найденные материалы, копируя для племянника самое интересное.  
Дан вернулся раньше, чем обещал, на удивление трезвым и задумчивым. Рьяшше свернул голо-экран и вопросительно развернул в его сторону уши. Тот молча перекинул ему на браслет сообщение.  
«Аарон был убит» - три слова, без подписи.  
\- Откуда это? – обеспокоенно приподнял гриву Рьяшше.  
\- Пришло Кэти из общины. У них один общественный терминал, им пользуются только при необходимости. Нельзя отследить, кто именно его послал. Но оно явно адресовано мне: Кэти – единственная, кто знал, как меня найти.  
\- Что это? Предупреждение?  
\- Возможно. А может – просьба о помощи. В общину почти не пускают посторонних.  
\- И чем же ты в этом случае можешь помочь?  
\- Да не знаю я! Но разобраться – должен.  
\- Значит разберёмся. – Рьяшше встопорщил гриву, затем потянулся и достал из данова рюкзака миниатюрный иглострел, сунул в кобуру к парализатору. Подумал и дополнил парой лезвий в запястные ножны. Не то, чтобы он всерьёз опасался, что на них нападут, но с оружием чувствовал себя куда спокойнее. – Спать ложись. Тебе завтра катер вести.

Катер вынырнул из облаков, резко замедлился, по пологой траектории направляясь к земле. Рьяшше проследил его путь на экране бортового компьютера, затем выглянул в окно. Внизу расстилались разноцветные квадраты полей, кое-где перемежающихся клочками перелесков. Петлями свивалась река, блестящая, как зеркало. На её берегу стоял посёлок, в основном одно-двухэтажный, с ярко блестящими на солнце крышами.  
\- А где посадочные площадки? – недоумённо поинтересовался Рьяшше, когда они подлетели ближе.  
\- Здесь разрешён только наземный транспорт. Ничего, сядем на пустыре за домом главы общины, – Дамиан указал на крайний дом, большой, кажется, самый массивный в посёлке. Рядом с ним и правда расстилался покрытый пыльной травой пустырь. Катер завис над ним, обжигая землю дюзами, медленно и ровно, как на посадочные крепежи, опустился вниз. Двигатель заворкотал и затих, успокоившись.  
\- Приехали? – Рьяшше выбрался на землю, упруго потянулся, растопырив крылья.  
\- Угу. – Дан последовал его примеру. Огляделся, щурясь от солнца. – Надо же, почти ничего не изменилось.  
\- А почему полёты запрещены? Что-то религиозное?  
\- Здесь не используют технологии, появившиеся после того, как человечество вышло в космос.  
Рьяшше покосился на солнечные батареи на крышах и скептически вздёрнул ухо.  
\- Орбитальные полёты не считаются, - усмехнулся Дамиан. Как показалось Рьяшше – без подлинного веселья. – Пошли.  
Дамиан направился к невысокой изгороди, выкрашенной в светло-зелёный цвет, рядом с ней росли густые пушистые кусты с лаково-зелёными, не смотря на осень, листьями. Чтобы найти калитку, пришлось обойти дом и выйти на улицу поселения. Неожиданно малолюдную - им встретился только один человек, торопливо перешедший на другую сторону. Впрочем, Рьяшше мог поклясться, что чувствует чьи-то настороженные взгляды из-за занавесок на окнах.  
Калитка оказалась не заперта, Дамиан отворил её и направился к дому по вымощенной гладкими крупными булыжниками дорожке. Рьяшше украдкой коснулся их концами крыльев – настоящие природные камни, не имитация. На крыльце молча стояла немолодая женщина в длинном сером платье. Марта юбки такой длины надевала только на «выходы в свет», но фасон одежды у неё в этих случаях был совершенно иной. Женщина была высокой и сухощавой, с многолетним загаром и глубокими складками на коже у рта. Из-под белого платка выбивались светлые, как сухая трава, волосы. Она смотрела на Дамиана со странным, почти испуганным выражением.  
\- Здравствуй, - Дамиан остановился перед ступеньками, глядя ей прямо в лицо.  
Она молча кивнула. Сделала, было, шаг вперёд, но так ничего и не сказала, только губы шевельнулись беззвучно.  
\- Познакомься, это моя мать – Элис Райли.  
Рьяшше приподнял крылья и вежливо склонил уши. Клыки спрятаны, грива максимально прижата к голове, руки опущены вниз и повёрнуты открытыми ладонями к собеседнику. Так кра’а-нары кланяются старшим не кровным родственникам.  
Женщина перевела взгляд на Рьяшше, словно впервые увидев, и скривила рот, то ли брезгливо, то ли ненавидяще.  
\- Зачем ты притащил сюда это?  
\- Знакомься, мама, это Рьяшше, мой супруг.  
Пауза затягивалась, в траве стрекотали какие-то насекомые.  
\- Даже не пригласишь нас в дом?  
\- Входи, – женщина развернулась и скрылась за дверью, не удостоив Рьяшше и взглядом.  
Дан поймал его руку своей, чуть сжал, то ли делясь поддержкой¸ то ли прося поделиться.  
Дом вблизи выглядел вполне приятно. Большой, слегка запущенный, совершенно не выглядящий опасным. Два этажа, широкие окна, резное крыльцо с фонариками на перилах. Должно быть, Рьяшше передалась нервозность Дана, или убийство главы семьи не выходило из головы, но он показался ему странно неприветливым, даже неуютным.  
На втором этаже качнулась занавеска. Чей-то внимательный взгляд следил за ними, не отрываясь.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Дамиан, - глухо произнесла Элис, когда они вошли в светлую, аккуратно убранную столовую. Рьяшше огляделся и мысленно добавил Дамиановой семье несколько очков: везде была идеальная чистота и порядок, каждая вещь на своём месте. Посередине стоял длинный деревянный стол, застеленный, если глаза Рьяшше не обманывали, самой настоящей тканной скатертью.  
– Присаживайся.  
Дан не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Отодвинул стул для Рьяшше (в иное время его бы за такое хорошенько обшипели), сел сам, с удобством откинувшись на спинку. Рьяшше не понял, почему Элис вздрогнула, когда он выбрал стул на узком конце стола, под портретом какого-то человеческого мужчины.  
Она демонстративно поставила на стол две чашки с кофе, одну перед собой, одну перед Дамианом. Тот столь же демонстративно отдал свою мужу. Рьяшше с сомнением понюхал напиток, но всё же попробовал — неплохо, только сахару стоило бы побольше. Он взял из сахарницы пару кубиков и закинул в чашку, бесшумно размешал. На лице у Элис появилось такое выражение... Рьяшше подумал, что с неё станется потом выбросить весь осквернённый сахар. И сахарницу. И чашку. Он довольно зажмурился и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Дом и вся собственность Аарона принадлежат тебе, – продолжила тем временем Элис. Торопливо, точно долго репетировала свою речь. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это – чистая формальность? Для всех будет лучше, если ты передашь право собственности мне и улетишь туда, откуда прибыл. Договор дарения я уже подготовила, тебе остаётся только его заверить.  
\- Почему именно тебе? – нахмурился Дамиан.  
\- Диана умерла два года назад. Дебора – десять лет назад. Несчастный случай.  
Дамиан опустил взгляд.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Не делай вид, что тебе есть до нас дело! – впервые с начала разговора повысила голос Элис. – Ты двадцать лет назад пропал без вести и ни разу весточки не прислал! Так теперь будь добр, подпиши бумаги и избавь меня от своего… вашего общества. Или ты всё же решил оставить меня бездомной нищенкой?  
\- Конечно, нет, – Дамиан справился с собой и теперь говорил всё так же ровно. – Я подпишу бумаги, но не сейчас. Просто я подумал и решил ненадолго здесь остаться. Осмотрюсь, пообщаюсь со старыми друзьями… предамся ностальгии.  
Элис несколько секунд молчала, словно не могла поверить в услышанное.  
\- Ты можешь переночевать в своей старой комнате, – наконец произнесла она. - Но это я в своём доме не потерплю.  
Женщина бросила на Рьяшше быстрый взгляд, в котором неясно, чего было больше: страха или ненависти.  
\- О, мы с удовольствием переночуем в катере, не беспокойся, мама. Скажи, с Денизой всё в порядке?  
\- Всё отлично. Ещё какие-то вопросы у тебя остались?  
\- Нет.  
Рьяшше одним глотком допил кофе и поднялся на ноги, с огромным трудом не запутавшись крыльями в спинке стула.

Кладбище располагалось на противоположном конце поселения. Неогороженное, одним краем примыкавшее к редкому, болезненного вида лесу, оно почти полностью заросло пожухлой, жёлто-серой травой с жёсткими метёлками. Рьяшше с интересом коснулся одного из установленных на могильных холмиках крестов.  
\- Дан, это религиозный символ?  
\- Да. Я тебе потом объясню, хорошо? - Дамиан уверенно шёл среди заросших холмиков, напряжённо высматривая что-то. Наконец, остановился у свежей могилы. Но смотрел он не на неё, а на два соседних креста, уже потемневших от времени и дождей.  
«Диана Райли» - прочитал Рьяшше на одном из них. Подошёл к соседнему: «Дебора Райли». На свежей могиле табличка значила «Аарон Райли», Дамиан не обращал на неё никакого внимания.  
\- Сёстры? – шёпотом спросил Рьяшше.  
\- Да, - Дамиан сгорбился, словно мгновенно постарев на десятки лет. - А я ведь даже цветов не взял…  
Рьяшше порылся в карманах и протянул ему горсть прозрачных, сине-зелёных кристаллов, какие кра'а-нары традиционно оставляют у корней деревьев, что растут над могилами родных.  
\- Захватил для твоего отца, но решать тебе.  
Дамиан молча разделил кристаллы на две равные части и рассыпал по могилам женщин. И так и остался стоять, глядя на россыпь голубых бликов среди травы. Рьяшше подошёл к нему и крепко обнял со спины, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.  
Несколько минут они просто стояли, не говоря ни слова. Промозглый ветер трепал косицы Дана, толкал Рьяшше в крылья неверным обещанием полёта.  
\- Дамиан! - из оцепенения их вырвал звонкий женский голос. Дан резко обернулся и впился глазами в полную рыжеволосую женщину, что почти бегом спешила к ним между могил, путаясь в просторной серой юбке.  
\- Дениза?  
\- Ну здравствуй, братик, - она остановилась в нескольких шагах от них. Бросила на Рьяшше короткий взгляд, напряжённый, но не ненавидящий. - С возвращением!  
\- Я... спасибо, - Дамиан сделал, было, шаг к ней, но обнять так и не решился. - Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Я, как ни странно, тоже, - женщина была похожа на Элис, только, вроде бы, немного моложе. Рьяшше не очень разбирался в человеческих возрастах: по его прикидкам она должна была быть не старше Марты, но у той было куда меньше складок на лице. Может это что-то индивидуальное?  
\- Как ты? Как... семья?  
\- Неплохо. Натан теперь глава общины. Дети здоровы... у тебя пятеро племянников, чтобы ты знал. Спокойная жизнь. А как ты? Как... внешний мир?  
\- Хорошо. Я — пилот космического корабля, летаю на другие планеты. Это — мой супруг, Рьяшше.  
\- Рад познакомиться.  
Женщина кивнула ему, а потом снова перевела взгляд на Дамиана. Спросила с непонятной интонацией:  
\- Надолго приехал?  
\- Не знаю. Надо вступить в наследство и разобраться кое с чем тут. Хочу узнать, отчего умер отец.  
\- Сорвался, когда чинил крышу. Обычное дело, - Дениза пожала плечами.  
\- Я всё же хочу убедиться. Мы с Рьяшше никого не побеспокоим, не волнуйся. Это всего на пару дней, может — неделю. А потом я улечу. – Дан замялся. - Если хочешь, можешь полететь со мной.  
Женщина невесело рассмеялась:  
\- Спасибо, но нет. Куда я уеду? У меня тут дом, дети... муж.  
\- Любишь его?  
\- Так же, как и в день свадьбы. - Рьяшше почудилась в её словах горькая ирония. Дениза отвела глаза, сказала тихо и как-то сдавленно: - Уходить надо пока молод, потом врастаешь корнями в землю и уже не можешь ничего изменить.  
Вместо ответа Дамиан всё же обнял её, крепко и отчаянно.  
\- Прости, что не вернулся за вами.  
Рьяшше с ужасом увидел, что лицо Дана мокрое от слёз.  
\- Простить не могу. Но понимаю. Я бы тоже не вернулась, - женщина тоже плакала, уткнувшись ему в рубашку, сегодня — фиолетовую, с принтом плотоядного растения во всю спину. Ткань от её слёз быстро промокала и темнела.  
Рьяшше отошёл обратно к могилам, чтобы им не мешать. Двое из выводка выжили, двое – погибли. Он почти силой заставлял себя думать об этом как о печальном, а не вполне приемлемом раскладе. У людей не так, как у кра'а-наров. Детей меньше, каждый из них важен. Рьяшше подошёл к могиле Аарона, совсем голой рядом с могилами дочерей, на которых, как он теперь заметил, лежало по засохшему букетику каких-то мелких синих цветов.  
«Кем же ты был?» - спросил он в пустоту. – «Кем надо быть, чтобы весь твой выводок не хотел приносить тебе осколки света после смерти?»  
Повернувшись к могиле Дианы он наклонился и задумчиво тронул торчащий из букета сухой стебелёк. Пожухлые лепестки осыпались на землю. Странный обычай: дарить цветы мёртвым как будто живым. Впрочем, дарить цветы — вообще странный обычай.  
За его спиной брат и сестра негромко разговаривали. «Это в городе мода такая?» - донеслось до него. «Нет, что ты, это просто я такой уникальный!»  
Рьяшше тактично отвернул от них уши, прислушался к стрекотанию редких насекомых, шелесту травы, негромким переговорам жителей города в отдалении. Голоса приближались и были отчётливо злыми. Рьяшше уловил имя Дамиана и торопливо выпрямился.  
\- Сюда идут. Люди, много. Дан, всё нормально?  
\- Да, вполне.  
Брат и сестра неспешно направились к поселению. Совершенно спокойно, только Рьяшше заметил напряжение в походке у обоих, почти одинаково сжавшиеся рты, напрягшуюся кожу между бровями. Он взял Дамиана за руку. Почти не сжимая пальцы, чтобы в любой момент выпустить и отскочить в сторону, давая пространство для манёвра.

Навстречу им двигалась люди. С десяток мужчин, как понял Рьяшше – не молодых, но и не слишком старых, с ними несколько женщин, держащихся чуть позади. Никакой молодёжи, никаких детей. Все в закрытой, однотонной одежде. Рьяшше пытался уловить, что она ему напоминает. Почти одинаковые длинные платья и косынки женщин, почти одинаковые штаны и куртки мужчин. В следующую секунду он понял — униформа. Все они одевались так, словно служили кому-то одному. Они остановились у границы кладбища, молча и недобро глядя на подходившую троицу.  
За последние годы Рьяшше неплохо поднаторел в чтении людских эмоций, хотя тут и слепой бы не ошибся: злоба и неприязнь в отношении Дана и почему-то его сестры, в отношении Рьяшше — то же самое, изрядно приправленное страхом. Признаться, подобное было ему внове. Даже во время давнего переворота неприязнь врагов была скорее рациональной, с какой воин относится к серьёзному противнику. Ненависть и страх местных жителей объяснения не имели.  
Увидев Дамиана они все замолчали, вперёд вышел высокий темноволосый мужчина с редкими блестящими усами. Неодобрительно взглянул на Денизу, перевёл на Даиана мрачный тяжёлый взгляд.  
\- Зачем явился?  
\- И ты здравствуй, Натан. За наследством, сам знаешь. Как дела, как жизнь?  
\- Тебе здесь не рады.  
\- О, представь себе — я заметил. Смирись, Нат, я никаких законов не нарушаю. Нет у тебя права мне указывать.  
Натан перевёл взгляд на Рьяшше, гневно раздул ноздри. Рьяшше в свою очередь демонстративно положил руку на кобуру на поясе.  
\- О, вступать в брак на стороне нам порядки не запрещают, - Дамиан улыбнулся, широко и сладко. Одна из женщин отступила на шаг. — Я в своём праве, Нат. Хочу — побуду здесь пару дней, а потом уеду с миром, хочу — открою в отцовском доме бордель. В твоих интересах, чтобы я выбрал первый вариант.  
\- Не боишься по улицам ходить? – подал голос ещё один мужчина, кряжистый как старое дерево бородач в широкополой шляпе.  
Рьяшше презрительно сморщился и поставил гриву в наиболее агрессивное положение. Дамиан просто пожал плечами:  
\- Меня есть, кому защитить. Ещё вопросы будут?  
Натан вместо ответа повернулся к Денизе:  
\- А ты не смей с ним разговаривать!  
Дениза внезапно шагнула вперёд и упёрла руки в бёдра.  
\- Прекратите немедленно! Он мой брат и имеет полное право здесь быть. Натан, я уже пригласила его к нам на ужин сегодня. И он обещал прийти.  
Натан раздул ноздри, но голос его, когда он заговорил, звучал подчёркнуто ровно:  
\- Хорошо. Мы обсудим наши с тобой разногласия дома.

\- Что думаешь? – Рьяшше сидел на крыле катера, разложив на нём полурасправленные крылья. Бледные солнечные лучи вспыхивали на чешуйках, пробегали по коже приятными тёплыми искрами. Для кра’а-нара погода была уже не совсем подходящей, но Рьяшше предпочитал немного помёрзнуть, но иметь возможность свободно вытянуть конечности.  
\- Что Нат совершенно зря пытается отрастить усы. – Дан выбрался из катера посвежевший и даже сменивший рубашку на чуть менее яркую. Подтянулся и устроился рядом, свесив ноги. - Всё равно ничего стоящего не получится.  
\- А если серьёзно? – дёрнул ухом Рьяшше.  
\- А я серьёзно. Большая часть общины - потомки тех, кто проходил генетическую коррекцию. В основном это дало повышенную сопротивляемость к болезням, но несколько семей, чьи предки имели косметические улучшения, в общине тоже есть.  
Рьяшше согласно шевельнул ушами. Генетическая коррекция среди людей была обычным делом, хотя большая часть ограничивалась стандартным улучшением здоровья. У Дана помимо этого было явно сокращено оволоснение на теле, а наблюдательная Марта как-то заметила, что сочетание его разреза глаз с его цветом радужки и тоном кожи в «естественной среде» почти не встречается.  
\- Но разве геном не нужно повторно корректировать раз в два-три поколения? – удивился Рьяшше.  
\- Пока им хватает тех улучшений, что сделали предки. А случится эпидемия – обвинят чужаков или спишут на божий промысел.  
\- А-а... так, погоди, не уводи разговор в сторону. Если я правильно понял, Натан — тот, кто больше всего выигрывает от смерти прошлого главы общины. Ему смерть Аарона выгоднее всего.  
\- Думаешь? - Дан болтал ногами и смотрел вдаль. - Он всегда был… мягким, пожалуй. Верный соратник отца, но в лидеры не рвался. Мне казалось, он из тех, кому нужен кто-то старший, кто будет указывать, что делать.  
\- Ты не видел его двадцать лет, не забывай. Он мог измениться.  
\- Всё равно не могу поверить. Но я расспрошу Денизу.  
\- Будь осторожен. - Рьяшше вытащил из поясной кобуры парализатор и сунул ему в руки.  
\- У меня же права нет!  
Лицензию на оружие на Земле было получить куда сложнее, чем в колониях, а разрешённые к ношению модели не работали в руках тех, у кого не было прав на его использование. Рьяшше, как военный, пусть и не землянин, такое право имел.  
\- Мне Свен объяснил, как его перенастроить так, чтобы в любых руках работал.  
\- Надо всё же выяснить, где именно он служил. Может, всё же пойдёшь со мной?  
\- Нет. Со мной ты ничего не узнаешь. Иди, а то опоздаешь.  
Рьяшше на прощание поцеловал его в мочку уха. Дамиан спрыгнул с крыла и поспешил к поселению.

Рьяшше поудобнее устроился на крыле, развернул голографический экран из браслета и углубился в очередную статью о земных обычаях. Некоторое время с увлечением читал, потом чуткие уши уловили чьи-то лёгкие шаги за изгородью. Несколько человек толкались и перешёптывались, подначивали друг друга, подходя всё ближе к катеру. Рьяшше развернул в их сторону уши, не отрываясь от чтения. Дети. Он слегка расслабился — малышня любопытна во всех мирах, но ждать от них угрозы глупо. Он не смотрел в их сторону, но чётко слышал, как они собрались у края изгороди, как перешёптываются и высовывают головы из-за листвы, тревожа ветки. Разговор принимал всё более интересный оборот. «Слабо?» - услышал он чей-то возглас. «А тебе слабо?» «Я не пойду!» «А что если он на нас бросится?» «Не бросится, Мик говорил, он дрессированный, миковой мамы брата во всём слушается» «Мик и соврать может!» «Стой, малая, ты куда?»  
Рьяшше наконец повернулся в сторону голосов. Из зарослей медленно вышел человеческий ребёнок, совсем маленький, Рьяшше таких мелких никогда вблизи не видел. Смуглый и кучерявый, одетый в перепачканное травяным соком серое платьице. Детёныш неловко перебирал ножками и, судя по всему, страшного инопланетника совершенно не боялся. Остановился перед самым катером, с любопытством рассматривая Рьяшше. Тот медленно расправил крылья, ловя чешуёй свет. Ребёнок восхищённо ахнул. В зарослях завозились, затем на пустырь выбралась разновозрастная компания детей, трое в коротких штанах, двое в таких же коротких платьях, все — со следами травы и земли на одежде и запутавшейся в волосах листвой. Самый старший, тоже смуглый и кучерявый, подошёл к малышу и подхватил его на руки, недобро глядя не Рьяшше.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Рьяшше сложил крылья и обвёл детей заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Ну здрасьте, - неприязненно буркнул старший, остальные тоже что-то пробормотали вполголоса. Только малыш продолжал молча разглядывать его, сунув в рот большой палец.  
\- Если что-то интересно, вы можете спросить, - подбодрил их Рьяшше. Дети переглянулись.  
Старший помотал головой и сделал, было, шаг назад, но тут вперёд выступил, видимо, второй по старшинству, с толстыми рыжими косичками:  
\- А правда, что вы яйца откладываете?  
\- Эмм… - такой осведомлённости о физиологии кра'а-наров он точно не ожидал.  
\- В людей, - пояснил ещё один ребёнок, низенький и круглый, как мячик. - И те потом вас слушаются. В тёть Денизиного брата отложили уже и с тех пор он вам служит.  
\- Нет, - Рьяшше подавил усмешку – Дан слушается меня исключительно по собственной инициативе.  
\- А-а, - ребёнок его словам явно не поверил. – А вы летать умеете?  
\- Не на Земле. Нужна более низкая гравитация.  
\- Что такое гравитация?  
\- Ну, я, конечно, не учитель, но попробую объяснить.  
Рьяшше развернул голо-экран пошире, нашёл в экстранете красочный снимок Земли с Луной. Вечер становился всё интереснее.  
Когда дети убежали по своим делам, Рьяшше наконец позволил себе пристально оглядеться по сторонам. Его не покидало ощущение, что из-за живой изгороди за ними наблюдал ещё кто-то.

Дамиан вернулся когда Рьяшше уже начал беспокоиться. Вполне бодрый и довольный, вот только на его скуле наливался солидных размеров синяк, а рубашку пятнала пыль.  
\- Кто? - мрачно поинтересовался Рьяшше, спрыгивая с крыла.  
\- Алек. Помнишь, бородатый в шляпе? Подстерёг на обратной дороге, он и пятеро его приятелей. Спасибо за парализатор.  
\- Убитых нет? - Деловито поинтересовался Рьяшше и нырнул в катер в поисках аптечки.  
\- Я не настолько идиот! - Дан вошёл следом, устроился в ближайшем кресле, откинув голову. - Полежат до утра, ничего с ними не случится. Дениза рассказала много интересного.  
Рьяшше поощрительно приподнял ухо, поставил на приборную панель найденную аптечку и принялся обрабатывать синяк.  
\- Аарон упал с лестницы, когда чинил крышу, - произнёс Дан, стараясь не слишком морщиться, когда пропитанный регенерирующим составом тампон прикасался к его скуле. - Обычный несчастный случай, оступился – и головой о камень. Расследования, разумеется, не проводили.  
\- Ты сказал Денизе о послании?  
\- Пришлось. - Дан прикрыл глаза, расслабившись в безопасности катера, под уверенными, ласковыми прикосновениями. - Она очень удивилась. По её словам, терминал стоит в Главном Доме. Дверь там не запирается, кто угодно мог зайти и воспользоваться им.  
\- Что за Главный Дом? - закончив с лицом, Рьяшше на всякий случай ощупал тело, но других повреждений не нашёл.  
\- Место для собраний. Там решают важные вопросы и хранят общую документацию. Ну и средства связи все тоже там: терминал и два портативных коммуникатора, старых, ещё в моём детстве они старыми были.  
\- Кто их обслуживает? - Рьяшше закрыл аптечку, но на своё место не вернулся, вместо этого запустил пальцы в волосы Дана и принялся мягко массировать кожу головы. Тот окончательно растёкся по креслу с видом крайне довольного жизнью, пусть и слегка побитого кота.  
\- Смеёшься? Терминал тут стоит как уступка закону, согласно которому любой человек должен иметь доступ к средствам экстренной связи. Если сломается – никто не станет горевать. Хотя… моя мать убирается в Главном Доме по пятницам.  
Рьяшше насторожил уши, не переставая гладить его по голове.  
\- А в какой день недели пришло послание?  
Дамиан неохотно коснулся браслета, развернул голоэкран и зашёл в свою почту.  
\- В пятницу. Думаешь, это она?  
Элис Райли не производила впечатления того, кто хотел бы просить о помощи, да и по супругу, как показалось Рьяшше, не слишком горевала.  
\- Вряд ли, - он, не удержавшись от искушения, запустил в волосы человека и вторую руку. - Но она могла видеть, кто это сделал. Поговори с ней завтра, а я осмотрю место происшествия. Не уверен, что там остались хоть какие-то следы, но попытаться стоит.  
\- Лучше сперва навестить Главный Дом. Можем заняться этим с утра. - Дан вдруг повернул голову и поцеловал его запястье. - Ты сейчас меня соблазнить пытаешься, или просто руки занять нечем?  
\- Ой, - Рьяшше смутился и замер. – Прости, я машинально. Если хочешь, могу перестать.  
\- Поздно, – с этими словами Дамиан обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. – Ты меня уже соблазнил.

Утром им всё же пришлось разделиться. Едва выйдя из катера, Дан заметил спешащую куда-то Элис и, скороговоркой попрощавшись, бросился к ней. Рьяшше ненадолго задумался, стоит ли подождать его, но потом сверился с картой и направился к Главному дому.  
Люди на улицах попадались сегодня куда чаще. Все они почему-то спешили к высокому зданию на центральной площади с крестом на крыше. От Рьяшше всё так же шарахались, но тот уже привык не обращать на это внимания. Люди смотрели на него с суеверным ужасом, он в ответ разглядывал их с искренним интересом. Насколько он мог судить, сегодня на большинстве был парадный вариант униформы. Какой-то праздник быть может? Интересно, какой?  
Найдя нужное здание, он, впрочем, быстро выбросил эти мысли из головы. Главный Дом оказался не слишком торжественным, даже чуть обшарпанным высоким зданием с двустворчатыми дверьми из настоящего дерева. Когда Рьяшше потянул на себя тяжёлую створку, она заскрипела поистине душераздирающе. Внутри оказался пустой зал с высокими потолками и помостом вдоль одной из стен. Пол тоже оказался деревянным, натёртым до блеска. В этом был какой-то слегка извращённый шик - на родине Рьяшше дерево для строительства почти не использовали, это было слишком дорогим удовольствием, и никому бы не пришло в голову устилать досками полы. Он пересёк пустое гулкое помещение и нашёл в углу неприметную дверь, точно такую, как и говорил Дан. За ней оказалось крохотное, едва больше корабельного санузла на «Аметисте», полутёмное помещение, освещаемое единственной световой панелью под потолком. В углу его стоял стационарный терминал для подключения к планетарной сети неопределяемо древних годов выпуска, подход к которому перекрывал перекошенный стол без одной ножки. Для впечатления полной запущенности не хватало только слоя пыли на всех поверхностях и зловещего моргания света. Рьяшше не церемонясь залез на стол, без труда поймав равновесие, устроился, скрестив ноги и подняв полуразвёрнутые крылья параллельно полу крылья, включил терминал. Тот натужно загудел и, после паузы, выбросил голографический экран. Судя по шуму и скорости работы, техобслуживание этого ископаемого проводили в последний раз пару поколений назад. Рьяшше оскалил зубы и погрузился в изучение. Посёлок, как ни странно, отвергал внешний мир не до конца. Периодически жители искали то кратчайший маршрут к городу, то инструкции к сломавшейся технике, то (Рьяшше развеселился) порнофильмы. А вот переписку практически не вели. Последним полученным письмом было сообщение от Кэтрин О’Фаррелл, в которой Рьяшше, немного поразмыслив, признал Кэти. Переписка велась с общего, одного на всю общину, адреса, в данном случае, по всей видимости, вела её Элис. Сперва - суховатое сообщение о смерти мужа и просьба сообщить Дамиану, вежливые соболезнования в ответ, несколькими днями позже - письмо о том, что Дан обещал приехать и извещение о том, что он на планете, после его прилёта на Землю. Не менее сухая благодарность в ответ. Все исходящие письма были отправлены в пятницу, в первой половине дня.  
Припомнив, чему его учил когда-то корабельный связист, Рьяшше парой несложных манипуляций восстановил удалённые письма. Узнал, что в прошлом месяце кто-то из местных жителей отправил документы на поступление в агротехнический колледж в ближайшем городе, а ещё что у кого-то полгода назад был горячий (пусть и крайне малограмотный) роман по переписке. Мысленно пожелал удачи неизвестному студенту и снова удалил всё найденное. Письмо отправляли не отсюда.  
Рьяшше задумался. Дан говорил, что этот терминал не единственный, есть ещё портативные коммуникаторы. Где они могут храниться? Извернувшись, он открыл один из ящиков стола, с интересом заглянул туда и тут же сморщился - ящик был забит какими-то полусгнившими документами, резко пахнущими распадающимся пластиком. Их покрывала пыль - немного, только тонкий слой, но прикасаться к нему всё равно было противно. Единственным незапылённым предметом оказался лежащий в углу ящика браслет-коммуникатор какого-то старого, едва ли не армейского образца. Рьяшше в человеческой технике разбирался не слишком хорошо, но знакомый дизайн узнал безошибочно - создатель прибора явно считал, что штатное средство связи стоит также использовать и как средство самообороны.  
Рьяшше включил его, и экран браслета тускло засветился - судя по всему, прибор не так давно подзаряжали. Список исходящих оказался пуст, за исключением одной строки: «Аарон был убит». Сообщение было отправлено всё той же Кэтрин О’Фаррелл, в пятницу, только не утром, а поздним вечером, почти в полночь. Рьяшше передёрнул ушами и сунул браслет в поясную сумку. Легко спрыгнул со стола, развернулся и направился к выходу.  
В большом зале пришлось ненадолго задержаться - в дверях стоял Натан, мрачный и решительный, даже куцые усишки воинственно топорщились.  
Рьяшше напрягся. Остановился, смерив его настороженным взглядом, раздражённо оборвал привычно начавшее выстраивать возможный план схватки сознание. Для драки было откровенно не то место, не то время, да и гравитация не располагала.  
\- Слушаю, - а вот кобуру он демонстративно расстегнул, и от глаз человека этот жест явно не укрылся.  
\- Убирайтесь из моего города! - произнёс он грозно, держа, впрочем, почтительную дистанцию.  
\- Почему? - Рьяшше шагнул вперёд, с интересом раздул носовые щели. К запаху дерева, пыли и воска примешался запах человеческого пота.  
\- Вы мешаете! И ты, и он. Смущаете разумы, вызываете вопросы! - Натан нервничал и злился, и от этого нервничал ещё больше. - Спокойная жизнь нашей общины нарушена какими-то чужаками.  
\- Если это спокойствие так легко нарушить, значит о нём не стоит и жалеть, - драки точно не намечалось и Рьяшше немного успокоился. - Расслабься, человек, мы уйдём как только получим ответы на свои вопросы.  
\- Вы уйдёте сегодня же, иначе добропорядочные жители нашей общины будут вынуждены принять меры.  
Рьяшше мимолётно пожалел, что не захватил с собой какое-нибудь оружие потяжелее, для большей выразительности. Бластер или лазерный пистолет тут бы был больше к месту - и разрушений больше и эффекты от выстрела внушительнее. Вместо ответа он достал из кобуры иглострел и аккуратно выпустил очередь из пяти ядовитых шипов в доски прямо у ног Натана. Ровный, как по линейке ряд игл впился в пол почти вплотную к его ботинкам.  
\- Если кто-нибудь из вас хоть пальцем коснётся Дамиана, хотя бы просто его огорчит - меры приму я. - Желание вспорхнуть вверх, оттолкнуться от потолка и как следует стукнуть этого идиота обеими ногами в грудь трепетало под чешуёй. Земная гравитация для таких манёвров не подходила, но хотелось всё равно до дрожи в горле. - Иди на своё собрание, человек и впредь не смей угрожать членам рода Тъес Ртфейш и тем, кого мы взяли под своё покровительство.  
Натан изменил цвет, развернулся и молча вышел из зала. Рьяшше подавил желание победно оскалиться ему вслед и прогулочным шагом направился обратно к катеру. Настроение с каждым шагом неуклонно повышалось.

Дан ещё не вернулся. Лезть в катер не хотелось, и Рьяшше привычно устроился на крыле, свесив крылья, и любовался жёлто-красной листвой вокруг. Светило солнце, лёгкий прохладный ветер касался крыльев, звал в небо. Не удержавшись, он поднялся на ноги и распахнул крылья во всю ширину, ловя воздушные потоки. Из-за живой изгороди сбоку донёсся восхищённый вздох.  
Рьяшше медленно сложил крылья, тягучим танцевальным движением, повернув их так, чтобы солнечные лучи отразились от чешуи, а чёрный узор-штриховка обозначился чётче. Тот-кто-сидел-за-изгородью ахнул ещё раз, уже тише.  
\- Привет! - сказал Рьяшше не поворачивая головы. - Не бойся, я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
За изгородью промолчали.  
\- Почему ты не со всеми? - Рьяшше сел, скрестив ноги и снова свесил сложенные крылья с крыла катера. - В общине же сейчас какое-то собрание... прости, не знаю, в честь чего и почему.  
\- Это для праведных, - шёпотом донеслось из-за изгороди. - Не для порочных.  
Когда Рьяшше по дороге сюда авральным порядком изучал основы человеческих религий, что-то такое ему точно попадалось...  
\- Ты сделал что-то плохое? - уточнил он.  
Его собеседник явно задумался, сосредоточенно сопя.  
\- Нет, - наконец, решил он. - Наверное. Но некоторые просто порочны от рождения.  
\- Как это?  
\- Ну-у... как вы, например. - Тот-кто-сидел-за-изгородью говорил шёпотом, приходилось поворачивать уши под неудобным углом и напрягать слух, чтобы ничего не упустить. - Или как я. Просто родились плохими и могут делать только зло.  
\- Ух ты! - Рьяшше почти восхитился. - А откуда ты знаешь, что я не могу творить добра?  
\- А можете? - сопение за изгородью стало недоверчивым.  
\- Могу, - заверил Рьяшше со всей возможной серьёзностью. - Не веришь - спроси Дамиана, он подтвердит.  
Его собеседник снова задумался.  
\- А если он соврёт? Он же вам служит.  
\- Не больше, чем я ему. - Получилось как-то излишне театрально, Рьяшше поморщился и пояснил: - Мы просто вместе, как семья. Во внешнем мире это нормально.  
Относительно нормально, конечно, межвидовой секс никого не смущал, а вот постоянные отношения были редкостью до сих пор. Но он не стал вдаваться в такие тонкости.  
За изгородью помолчали.  
\- А вы точно-точно им не управляете?  
\- Точно-точно. Инопланетяне не порабощают людей, что бы ваши люди не говорили. Мы сосуществуем вполне на равных.  
\- Понятно.  
Человечек явно хотел спросить что-то ещё, но вдруг скороговоркой пробормотал «Звинитемнепора», за изгородью прошуршали торопливые шаги и всё стихло.  
Пару минут спустя вернулся Дамиан. Вид у человека был задумчивый и печальный, в руке он нёс какой-то большой вкусно пахнущий свёрток. Рьяшше привычно прыгнул ему в объятия, потёрся лбом о лоб,  
\- Всё хорошо?  
\- Да... наверное. Первый раз за двадцать лет был на воскресной службе с матерью. Мурашки по хребту! Повезло, что святой отец очень красиво рассуждал об инопланетной скверне и её прислужниках, когда пытаешься не заржать, на душе не так погано. Давай обедать что ли? Дени мясной пирог передала.  
\- Давай сперва на место убийства посмотрим, - не согласился Рьяшше. С интересом принюхался к свёртку - приготовленным мясом тот пах, слабо, но соблазнительно. - Твоя сестра на удивление неплохо ко мне отнеслась.  
\- Она никогда не разделяла взгляды общины. - Дан поудобнее перехватил свётрок, свободной ладонью взял Рьяшше за руку, и они неторопливо пошли вокруг дома.  
\- Тогда почему не уехала как ты?  
Выложенные камнем дорожки были аккуратно подметены, но на подстриженной траве всё ещё лежали яркие сухие листья. Рьяшше поднял один, похожий на раскрытую ладонь, и принялся вертеть между пальцами.  
\- Не успела. Отец выдал её замуж сразу после совершеннолетия, она быстро забеременела... с детьми это сложнее. Я оставил ей свои координаты и адрес Кэти, чтобы она, в случае чего, могла попросить помощи.  
Место гибели Аарона Райли не впечатляло. Всё ещё прислонённая к скату крыши лестница, блестящая черепица наверху, без прорех или чего-то подобного - должно быть, доделать то, что он там делал, мужчина всё же успел - и несколько декоративных камней на клумбе, с которых осенние дожди давно смыли кровь.  
Рьяшше для очистки совести тщательно осмотрел всё, что смог, даже слазил вверх по лестнице и оглядел двор с крыши, признав, что смертельно навернуться отсюда человеку вполне возможно (он даже автоматически рассчитал несколько подходящих траекторий), но в конце концов был вынужден признать:  
\- Если это не несчастный случай, доказать этого я не смогу. Не разбираюсь в таких вещах.  
\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Дан. - Пошли поедим?  
В приоткрытом окне чуть дёрнулась занавеска, от ветра по всей видимости.

Обедали они, привычно сидя на крыле катера. Денизин самодельный пирог с мясом оказался ещё тёплым и на редкость вкусным, с какими-то незнакомыми приправами и овощами, и Дан с Рьяшше с удовольствием жевали его, запивая крепким кофе из термокружек. Погода стояла солнечная, для осени - достаточно тёплая, можно было представить, что они в кой-то веке выбрались отдохнуть. Вот только Дан всё ещё был непривычно мрачен и молчалив.  
\- Что-то случилось? - не выдержал Рьяшше.  
\- Мама отказалась говорить со мной о смерти отца. - Дан отхлебнул ещё кофе, поморщился и бросил туда лишнюю капсулу сахара. - Зато Дениза рассказала кое-что. Вечером пятницы та была у неё в гостях, засиделись надолго. Дени не помнит, чтобы она была чем-то взволнована.  
\- Если это она, то она вполне могла отправить сообщение, когда возвращалась домой. - Рьяшше вытащил из запястных ножен боевое лезвие и отрезал себе ещё кусок.  
\- Да, но почему вечером, а не днём, когда всё равно прибиралась там?  
\- Быть может, была не одна?  
\- Да, разумно. Хотя сестра говорила, что она обычно одна прибирается. Но почему не с терминала?  
Что-то во всей этой картине не складывалось... да что там, ничего не складывалось! Слишком многих деталей не хватало.  
\- Поговори с неё ещё раз, когда она вернётся.  
\- Да, надо. - Дан помолчал. Стряхнул с колен крошки. - Но меня гнетёт не это. Дени проговорилась... нет, не проговорилась, просто упомянула и удивилась, что я не знал. О том, что случилось с младшими сёстрами. Знаешь, я их уже почти и не помню. Когда я уезжал, Деб было десять лет, а Диане всего шесть. Маленькая такая, серьёзная. Всего боялась, держалась вечно за мамину юбку... Покончила с собой через десять лет после того, как я уехал. Повесилась в сарае, никто не знает, из-за чего. И Деб... только она знала, что я хочу сбежать, я ей рассказал по секрету. Дени говорит, отец, после моего побега не давал им шагу свободно ступить. Ей повезло, её он ещё раньше замуж выдал, а вот младшие... Деб умерла от болезни, но, может, если бы я вернулся раньше... если бы только вспомнил о них. Но я слишком хотел забыть, слишком боялся. Я говорил тебе, что не сделал ничего, за что следует испытывать стыд, но, выходит, соврал. Мне стыдно, Рьяшше. И горько. Я оказался чертовски плохим старшим братом.  
«Старший брат» он неожиданно произнёс на кра’а-нарском, «детёныш из более ранней кладки». Присматривать за младшими было одной из их традиционных обязанностей. Рьяшше, не зная, что сказать, сжал его руку в своей ладони.  
\- Если я правильно понимаю ваши законы, у тебя на членов твоего выводка меньше прав, чем у родителей, так ведь?  
Дан медленно покачал головой  
\- Я мог хотя бы попытаться.

Шумел древний, ещё механический прибор для определения времени. Они втроём сидели всё в той же комнате за тем же столом с белой вышитой скатертью. На столе снова стояли две чашки кофе, одну из которых Дан снова отдал Рьяшше. Тот присмотрелся: чашка была новой. Сахарница, кажется, тоже.  
Элис Райли молчала, поджав губы. Дан теребил одну из фенечек на запястье. В центре стола лежал браслет-коммуникатор, в воздухе над ним переливалось последнее сообщение.  
\- Я не писала этого. - сказала женщина твёрдо. Стиснула в пальцах смятую салфетку и повторила: - Я этого не писала. Аарон погиб сам, несчастный случай.  
\- Такой как у Дианы или Деб?  
\- Замолчи! - Элис вскочила на ноги. - Замолчи, ты ничего не знаешь! Аарон был строг к ним ради их же блага! Чтобы уберечь их от искушений, чтобы они не повторили твою ошибку... Он... он до последнего верил, что ты вернёшься. Ты хоть понимаешь, каково ему было? Его родной сын предпочёл грязь внешнего мира!  
Глаза у женщины были расширенные и покрасневшие, немного сумасшедшие. Дан тоже поднялся на ноги, сделал к ней осторожный шаг.  
\- Мама...  
\- Он просто пытался защитить их... защитить нас всех, - женщина сухо всхлипнула. - Пусть и был порой строг, но мы сами виноваты! Ты сбежал, младшие остались... их надо было защитить, оградить! А потом Дебора, эта пропащая блудница...  
Рьяшше стало страшно. Происходило какое-то безумие, в котором он понимал едва ли треть.  
\- Ты убила его? - спросил вдруг Дан прямо и неестественно спокойно. - Когда стало совсем невозможно терпеть?  
\- Нет! - она замотала головой. - Как у тебя язык повернулся?! Я не трогала его! Я никогда бы так не поступила! Я его не трогала!  
\- Неправда! - раздался вдруг высокий взволнованный голос.  
Незнакомый человеческий детёныш неслышно вышел откуда-то из глубин дома и теперь стоял в дверях, решительно сжав кулачки. Детёныш был худой и бледный, рыжие волосы забраны в две длинные неряшливые косички, серое длинное платье перепачкано чешуйками краски.  
\- Ты кто? - опешил Дамиан.  
\- Немедленно вернись в свою комнату, порочная дрянь! - взвилась его мать. - Я же заперла тебя!  
Детёныш пожал плечами. Исцарапанные ладошки и следы на платье красноречиво свидетельствовали, что запертые двери при наличии окон - препятствие совершенно незначительное.  
\- Даниэлла, - невозмутимо представился человечек, Рьяшше подумал, что этот голос он точно где-то слышал. - Я видела из окна. Дедушка лежал на клумбе и пытался подняться, у него из головы текла кровь, а бабушка стояла над ним и улыбалась.  
На слове «бабушка» Даниэлла кивнула в сторону Элис. Та набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого затихла, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Я его не трогала! Не трогала! Пальцем к нему не прикоснулась! - бормотала она невнятно.  
\- Просто не стала оказывать помощь, - негромко, ни к кому не обращаясь произнёс Дан и обнял мать, прижал к себе и принялся гладить по спине, шепча что-то неслышное в растрепавшиеся светлые волосы. Элис Райли рыдала на его груди, Рьяшше впервые заметил, насколько она маленькая и хрупкая по сравнению с сыном.  
Даниэлла озадаченно нахмурилась, глядя на эту сцену, потом перевела взгляд на Рьяшше.  
\- Кофе будешь? - спросил он, не зная, что ещё сказать. - Бери мою чашку, я из неё ещё не пил.  
\- Буду, - девочка села за стол рядом с ним, отпила большой глоток кофе и одобрительно кивнула. Сказала шёпотом: - Вкусно, только сладко очень.  
Рьяшше наконец-то понял, откуда он её знает.  
\- Голос за изгородью! - воскликнул он. Достаточно громко, чтобы Дан отвлёкся от утешения матери.  
\- Принеси воды, - тихо попросил он. - Кухня вон там, прямо по коридору. А потом мы во всём тут разберёмся.

Теперь кофейных чашек на столе было четыре - Рьяшше, пользуясь случаем, приготовил ещё две, для себя и Дана. Элис Райли, немного пришедшая в себя, мяла в пальцах салфетку и рассказывала. Глухо, с долгими паузами и не глядя ни на кого.  
\- Аарон боялся, что девочки тоже предадут нашу общину. Старался оградить их от всех угроз, внушить им послушание... А потом, семь лет спустя, Дебора понесла вне брака. Так и не созналась, от кого. Мы делали всё, чтобы порок не коснулся дочерей, но она, должно быть, была порочна по своей сути! Упрямица. Молчала, не смотря ни на что! Нужно было спрятать её грех, не дать, чтобы о нём узнали.  
\- Так тебе, выходит, двенадцать, племяшка? - Дан повернулся к девочке.  
Та кивнула. Сейчас она опасливо сидела на самом краешке стула, словно птичка на жёрдочке, как будто запасы храбрости, что помогли ей прийти сюда и заговорить, прогорели и закончились.  
\- Мама иногда меня навещала, если дедушки дома не было. Или говорила со мной через дверь. Научила, как открывать окно и вылезать, когда никто не видит. Она очень хотела с вами связаться, но не знала, как.  
Дан опустил глаза. Элис, словно ничего не слыша, продолжила:  
\- Тогда Аарон решил спасти хотя бы младшую, защитить её от скверны. Диана... она погубила свою душу...  
\- Не выдержав его издевательств. - чашка кофе в руках Дана мелко дрожала. Он поднял её, было, но тут же вновь поставил на стол.  
\- Аарон думал о её же благе! - вскинулась Элис. - Он заботился обо всех наших детях!  
Ей никто не ответил. Рьяшше не глядя протянул руку, нашёл на столе ладонь мужа и переплёл пальцы.  
\- Итак, все эти двадцать лет ваш муж медленно убивал собственных детей, - произнёс он. - От чего умерла Дебора, Элис?  
Ответила ему Даниэлла, тихим сдавленным шёпотом:  
\- Мама болела. Долго. Стала очень худой, а ещё у неё болела голова. Бабушка заваривала ей ивовую кору и молилась, но это не помогало. Дедушка кричал, что это наказание за грехи.  
Рьяшше вдруг остро и горячо пожалел, что этот человек умер так быстро и почти без мучений. Пальцы Дана в его руках дрогнули, и он понял, что того сейчас одолевают похожие мысли.  
\- Но она успела рассказать тебе, как пользоваться коммуникатором и терминалом. А потом умер и Аарон, - продолжил Рьяшше. - Ты видела, как он умер и испугалась, да?  
\- Да. Я правда подумала... - Она подняла глаза на Элис. - Прости. - Девочка помолчала и продолжила. - Бабушка как-то связалась с дядей Дамианом. Мне было очень страшно, я не знала, что делать. Я могу выходить из своей комнаты только когда никого нет дома.  
Рьяшше про себя отметил, что девочка ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что её ближайший родич способен на убийство. Ощущение нарастающего безумия не отпускало.  
\- И ты прокралась в Главный Дом и отправила сообщение. Ты очень смелая, Даниэлла!  
Девочка чуть покраснела.  
\- Мама рассказывала, как прочесть прошлые сообщения на терминале, поэтому я не стала писать с него. Нашла адрес, куда писала бабушка. Браслетами всё равно никто не пользуется, я думала, никто не узнает, что я сделала. Если бы не это, дядя бы отдал наследство и уехал, так и не узнав обо мне.  
Элис смотрела на внучку расширенными глазами, словно не могла поверить в происходящее.  
\- Ты не только смелая, ты ещё и умная, племяшка, - заметил Дан. - Но почему же ты не написала всё как есть? И почему не рассказала о себе, когда я только приехал?  
Девочка покосилась на Рьяшше и тихо ответила:  
\- Времени не было. И... я боялась. Простите.  
Быть существом, которого боятся дети, для Рьяшше было в новинку.  
\- Ничего, я понимаю. Скажи, племяшка, ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя отсюда?  
\- Очень.  
Дан перевёл вопросительный взгляд на мать. Та устало пожала плечами:  
\- Делайте что хотите.  
\- Тогда собирай вещи. Мама, где бумаги на наследство? Я всё подпишу.  
Рьяшше удивился, было, что он не спрашивает о документах племянницы, но потом вспомнил про порядки в общине и сообразил, что никаких документов у той и быть не может. С точки зрения закона, этого ребёнка вообще никогда не существовало.  
Когда бумаги лежали на столе, Элис наконец-то преодолела своё странное оцепенение.  
\- Не считай, что ты что-то знаешь о нашей жизни. - произнесла она, словно выталкивая каждое слово сквозь пережатое горло. - Ты забыл заветы своего отца, предал всё, во что он верил, ты не имеешь права его судить!  
Дан ей не ответил, а вот Рьяшше наконец не выдержал:  
\- Это сумасшествие какое-то, - сказал он, нервно подрагивая ушами. - Когда один из родичей теряет разум, задача семьи — объединиться и не позволить ему вредить себе и окружающим. Ты же скормила безумцу всех своих детей и упрекаешь единственного выжившего в том, что он смог выжить. Я никогда не смогу этого понять.  
\- Убирайтесь! - почти прошипела Элис сквозь зубы. - Подпиши эти чёртовы бумаги и убирайся из моего дома!  
Дамиан Райли молча поставил на договоре подпись и приложил отпечаток пальца.  
\- Прощай, мама.  
Элис не ответила.

У катера их ждала бледная и решительная Даниэлла с допотопным матерчатым рюкзаком за спиной. Дан молча открыл для неё заднюю дверь. На дом та не оглянулась.

\- Никогда не думал, что маленьким девочкам столько всего нужно! - жаловался Дан, сидя в гостиной Кэти три недели спустя. Довольная до визга племянница уже унеслась наверх, и, судя по доносящимся оттуда звукам, теперь с радостными воплями разбирала покупки. Для выросшей взаперти девочки она оказалась на удивление бойкой.  
\- Это ещё только начало, - улыбнулась Кэти. - Опекунство твоё одобрили, но в космос малышку пока тащить не вздумай. Для неё даже просто жизнь в современном городе - уже почти слишком!  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - Дан откинул голову на подлокотник кресла и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Вместо Кэти ответил Рьяшше, который как раз всё утро обсуждал с ней будущее девочки, пока Дан в очередной раз водил племянницу по магазинам.  
\- Кэти предлагает, чтобы она пожила у неё хотя бы первые пару лет. Даниэлле нужно образование и нормальная социализация, а с нашей с тобой жизнью это вряд ли возможно.  
Дан нахмурился. Кэти протянула руку и погладила его по плечу. По лестнице простучали торопливые шаги и Даниэлла вбежала в гостиную.  
\- Смотрите! - она крутанулась на месте и ядовито-розовое платье с меняющимися голографическими узорами по подолу взвилось куполом медузы. - Красиво, правда?  
Волосы она в первые же дни укоротила до плеч, а теперь в них красовалось несколько заколок в прицепленными к ним длинными разноцветными перьями, шевелящимися от любого движения.  
\- Очень красиво! - улыбнулся Дан.  
Кэти закатила глаза и пробормотала что-то про «фамильное сходство».  
\- Отлично! Дядя, сфоткай меня скорее, я Дани покажу!  
С приёмным сыном Дана они активно переписывались через экстранет и, кажется, нашли общий язык.  
\- Погоди, племяшка, есть разговор, - Дан взглядом указал ей на кресло рядом с собой. - Тебе нравится жить с Кэти?  
Девочка нахмурила брови.  
\- Да. Но и вы с Рьяшше мне тоже нравитесь.  
\- Я очень рад. Но, тут такое дело, племяшка... тебе нужно некоторое время пожить на Земле. Я летаю на космическом корабле, почти постоянно, Рьяшше вообще живёт на другой планете, а тебе надо получить нормальное образование.  
К удивлению Рьяшше, девочка серьёзно кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю. Чтобы улететь на другие планеты, нужно много знать, больше, чем я. Я пока не очень представляю даже как на самом деле устроен наш мир.  
Дан, расчувствовавшись, взял её за руку.  
\- Я буду тебя навещать, племяшка. И созваниваться по экстранету, так часто, как только смогу.  
Рьяшше с лёгким неодобрением поправил его:  
\- Мы будем. - И повернулся к Кэти: - Разумеется, вся финансовая сторона будет на нас. Я тут создал счёт для отплаты её расходов. - Он открыл с браслета голографическую страницу, скинул её Кэти на браслет. - Столько хватит?  
\- Вполне. Кстати, - женщина улыбнулась, - я тут переписываюсь с Денизой. Могу я рассказать ей о существовании Даниэллы?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Дамиан. - Как она? Мне она ещё ни разу не написала.  
\- Погоди, не всё сразу. - Кэти помрачнела. - Ей нелегко сейчас. Но, я надеюсь, что она сделает правильный выбор. Хотя бы ради своих детей.  
Дан кивнул. Пару дней назад Кэти обмолвилась, что сообщила кое-кому из своих друзей из организаций по борьбе с семейным насилием о том, что к общине Детей Земли следует присмотреться повнимательнее, но изменит ли это хоть что-то - пока было неизвестно.  
\- Ну что, тогда мы договорились? - обернулся он к племяннице.  
\- Угу, - Даниэлла серьёзно кивнула. - Я буду учиться, чтобы потом тоже летать на другие планеты. Я не хочу останавливаться.

Ещё спустя неделю пришла пора собираться в обратный путь. Они как раз летели к Кэти и Даниэлле, чтобы попрощаться, когда Дамиану пришло сообщение. Не отвлекаясь от пилотирования, тот перекинул его Рьяшше на браслет.  
\- Привет-привет! - с развёрнутого голографического окна улыбалась Марта. - Дан рядом? Передай ему, что “Аметист” на Земле, стоит в Байконурском порту, так что пускай этот бездельник возвращается на работу.  
Рьяшше удивлённо приподнял уши.  
\- Что вы вообще на Земле делаете?  
Марта взмахнула рукой, на безымянном пальце блеснуло мягко светящееся колечко из деактивированного безопасного лириума.  
\- Да, считай, за компанию - Кэп на день рождения внука прилетел. Пилоты опять были временные, ушли как только приземлились, так что помимо заказа ищем и тех, кто нас отсюда увезёт. Заказ уже почти нашли - до Йенманжи и сразу после на Тер-Фиарант.  
Рьяшше бросил тёплый взгляд на Дана и вдруг совершенно по-человечески улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, считайте, что и пилотов нашли. Мы сейчас в другом полушарии, разберёмся с делами - и к вам. Хоть вспомню пилотские навыки.  
На Рьяшше скрестились два одинаково недоумённых взгляда: с соседнего кресла и с голо-экрана. Тот, не думая смущаться, пояснил:  
\- У меня всё равно отпуск, так почему бы не тряхнуть стариной!


End file.
